Pokemon Orange: Sennin no Arcades: Rewriten
by Z-END99
Summary: After dying, Naruto and Kurama are given a chance to return after a woman named Arcades asks for their help to defeat V.O.I.D and guide the Chosen One. Just one problem, he doesn't remember how or why he's there in the first place. Rewritten.
1. Sennin and Arcades

**Ok this is the rewrite of Sennin no Arcades.**

 **I _Do Not_ own either Pokémon or Naruto: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto with that out of the way...**

* * *

"Did I die?" a weak voice asked as a young man laid on his back feeling exhausted. Around him was no noticeable landscape he recognized as he seemed to merely be drifting into the void, the stark white room both terrifying, yet relaxing at the same time...

" **No... at least not yet brat** " a voice echoed from his mind before he looked up and saw a large orange fox with red eyes and nine flowing tails looking at him in a mix of anger and uncertainty.

"F-fox, wait, why are you-where are we?" he asked, trying to get up and looking at the large beast with undivided attention. The fox itself merely looked on before answering honestly to his former host.

" **This is your mind, Idiot. Though I think I almost prefer the pipe works and sewers over this place** " he said, placing on hand under his chin to think. " **That old bastard, Danzo... his shinobi blindsided us after the battle with Pain. Remember?** "

The boy froze, trying to remember what the fox was talking about, only growing whiter with each second. "No..." he started to mutter before he was going into hysterics. "No-no, just... Damn-it" he shouted.

He remembered now, those Anbu. They ambushed him after he talked to Nagato and Konan. He subconsciously placed his hand on his neck and grit his teeth.

"So... this is it then... I can't become Hokage. Ero-Sennin... Tsunade Ba-Chan... everyone in the village..." he failed. He felt like breaking...

" **I'm sorry brat** " the fox said surprising him. " **Just to set the record straight, I don't like you, in fact I wanted to see this day for myself**." Naruto glared at him and was about to retort before what the beast said next surprised him.

" **But you were one of the few good ones... someone who truly believed in the old man's dream. You had potential, much more than anyone else I've had the discomfort of knowing.** "

"...Thanks... fox" he said, unsure on how to take that before they looked around. Seriously, a void? To him it seemed clichéd... Kurama frowned as he tried to find a way out. Killing the brat wouldn't do anything now... Personal satisfaction at best...

"So now what?" Naruto asked before a voice answered.

"That is your choice to be honest" a woman's voice echoed out as Naruto turned to face a woman with raven hair with a single eye showing. Her style of clothing matched something Ten-Ten or Temari might have worn but he couldn't help but look at her with a bit of caution.

Even here, he could sense her power and Kyuubi remained quiet as well.

"W-who are you supposed to be... an angel or something?" Naruto asked bluntly but cautiously as the woman merely smirked.

"For many years I have been referred by many titles and names... Angel is a new one to be honest" she replied amused as she placed her weight on it. "But for the record, you may call me... Arcades."

"Arcades?" Naruto asked as Kyubi looked at her curiously. Seeing the large beast, she smirked before snapping her fingers, reducing the Bijju to that of Akamaru, much to Naruto's shock and the fox's anger. Before he could try anything, another voice interrupted.

"Kurama... please try to behave" an old man said as the fox turned around and froze, seeing a man with three eyes and a long beard floating around him.

" **O-old man?!** " he cried out as Naruto blinked.

"H-huh?! Wait, old man? Kurama? What's going on here?!" he screamed out confused as Kurama glared at him, the old man looked blankly at him and Arcades merely smirked.

"My... aren't you cute" Arcades teased before addressing the old man. "Hagaromo-San, perhaps you like to inform them about your identity?"

" **Hey, respect him you damn brat** -" Kurama started before he was stopped by Hagoromo laughing.

"It's quite alright, She means no disrespect. The Arcades and the Ootsutsuki have... a history, so to speak" he said as Arcades shrugged him off but smiled politely.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on here..." Naruto muttered as Hagoromo cleared his throat.

"Now, Naruto Uzumaki... I am a monk, one who has been watching over the world of the shinobi for a very long time... I am the creator of Ninshu, the first Toad Sage but you may call me... Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Otherwise know as the Rikudou Sennin."

"Huh?! Wait, you're that old guy that Ero-Sennin and Nagato talked about?!" he screamed as he fell on his own butt in shock as Arcades shook her head.

"Yes... however we are not here to discuss me or Ninshu... at least not right now. To be honest, I was rather shocked when she approached me with this knowledge..."

 **"What are you talking about?"** Kurama asked as Arcades spoke up.

"Simply put... I require some assistance. Naruto Uzumaki... Kurama Kyuubi... I wish to recruit you two... for a mission so to speak. This mission is a very important task that I have decided to trust upon you two."

"Mission?" Naruto asked as Hagoromo sighed.

"Tell me, what do you know about the origins if chakra?" he asked as Naruto looked at him confused even more.

"Didn't you come up with that stuff Great-Grandpa?" he asked as Kurama restrained himself for respect he held for the old man.

"I did not... long ago, chakra was a concept that was held within a great tree. This was the Shinju... a tree that contained a special fruit. My mother, Kaguya Ootsutsuki ate that fruit... obtaining the powers of chakra.

"Wait, Kaguya... What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Kurama looked confused, Hagoromo continued.

"Kaguya... used the power of chakra to bring an end to a war, however she soon became corrupted by her power. After she had me and my younger brother... Hamura."

 **"Brother?"** Kurama asked as Arcades took over.

"Hamura Ootsutsuki... the founder of the Kaguya, Ootsutsuki and the Hyuuga clans. Hagoromo, the founder of the Senju, Uchiha and everntually the Uzumaki and the Sennin clans" she clarified as Naruto looked shocked.

"Wait... that means that me... that Sasuke and Hinata... and Tsunade Ba-Chan are... what?" he mumbled as Arcades smirked.

"During that time, Hagoromo and his brother fought a beast... known as the Juubi, the Ten-Tailed beast that the tree took on as Kaguya's Will."

"Juubi...?" Naruto asked before he was told more about it.

" **The strongest creature in existence... not even I could win against that thing... it's the complete form of the Bijju**..." Kurama spoke with narrowed eyes as Hagoromo nodded.

"On my quest to spread Ninshu to the world, I created the nine Bijju, I gave them a name and saw them like my own children... like my sons. Indra and Asura... And you know of Kurama, and Shukaku." Kurama smirked as he thought more about it.

 **"He was swallowed by Isobu... and met that container for Saiken..."** he brought up as Naruto looked confused.

"He means the Sanbi... Isobu and Utakata... the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi... Saiken" Arcades clarified.

"Wait, he was a Jinchuriki?!" Naruto asked as Hagoromo continued.

"As my children grew, I imparted the ways of Ninshu on them. Indra... my eldest was a prodigy... Asura was... rather worthless in a way. While Indra could do anything on his own, Asura always needed help from others... but that was something that I truly respected. Ninshu was created to unite the world as one. Asura's power was given to him by those bonds he made. He obtained power to rival his brother, Indra... and became my successor of Ninshu."

" **Asura... Indra... I remember them a little... annoying punks** " he muttered as Arcades smirked.

"Wait, so what happened then?" Naruto asked as Hagoromo sighed.

"Indra... could not accept that I had chose Asura over him, thus he started a feud with his own brother. As time went on, their bodies decayed... their chakra would manifest itself into another host, one to continue the battle again and again..."

"Huh?"

"You have heard of Madara and Hashirama. They were both were incarnations of Asura and Indra... and you Naruto... are Asura's current incarnation." No one said anything as Naruto froze... He was an incarnation... of Asura.

"...That explains a lot" Kurama mocked as Arcades shook her head amused.

"Going on that, little bit of history, you are important to the World of Chakra. Thus this little trip of death... was something that was not supposed to occur. But with this situation, I am not one to overlook opportunity."

"What do you mean, Arcades-Chan" Naruto asked as Arcades blushed slightly before regaining her composure.

"As I said, there is something I need assistance in and I wish for you two to help me. That being that my world... the world of Aura is facing a crisis... one I thought would never come to be. The Ootsutsuki Clan... they seek my world's Shinju."

"Wait, hold on. Your world's Shinju?" Kurama asked, almost demanding as Arcades sighed.

"The Ootsutsuki had a habit of stealing Shinju of other worlds... those that came here seeking that... were disposed of" she said simply as Naruto looked confused.

"W-what do you mean by that?" he asked nervously as she merely smirked.

"Don't worry about it... they were brats that had their techniques backfire on them..." she said with a smile as she snapped her fingers as the four of them were transported to a stadium, seeing a purple creature and a similar colored ghost creature...

A Nidorino and a Gengar.

"In my dimension, we have no chakra; instead we utilize a source known as Aura. These creatures you see before you are what you would call Pokémon. Creatures who have full access to Aura, which most humans do not."

"Ok, wait, Pokémon? aura?" he asked as she nodded.

"Aura would be a parallel to your chakra. While chakra is the mixture of the body and mind, aura is a manifestation of one's very soul. Humans train rigorously to harness their aura while Pokémon naturally are blessed with it."

Ok, so they understood that part. It was like shinobi working hard to achieve their own abilities, people like Hinata, and Shikamaru who it could come really easy for... while others like Lee had to struggle for it with blood, strength and tears.

"Pokémon on the other hand are similar to both summoning creatures and Bijju. Humans work alongside them, sometimes for pets, sometimes for guardians and other times for battles."

"Battles?"

"The best way to describe it would be like your Chunin Exams. Where Pokémon would spar against one another to gain strength. The trainers also grow alongside them, yet there are those who would abuse them for nothing more than selfish glory and riches."

Turning to Naruto, she let out a smile. "This is one of the reasons I decided on you. Unlike most others, you hold a pure heart, despite your rashness and recklessness; you would truly make a remarkable trainer."

"So that's what I'm here for, to be a trainer?" he asked while Arcades nodded in conformation.

"Yes, but only in part of your true mission. you see, Something even worse than the Ootsutsuki has turned up lately... something which is proving to destroy the multiple worlds under my protection.

 **"What do you mean?"** Kurama asked as Arcades smiled sadly.

"Someone is destroying my worlds... taking the Aura Cores similar of the Chakra Fruit that your world holds. I need you to confront this or else... the entire multiverse of my dimension will colapse"

"Huh, it's that bad?!" the blond yelled as she returned them to the white void and pointed upwards, only for the sky to darken and multiple stars to show up.

"Whoa" Naruto breathed in amazement as Hagaromo nodded in agreement as Arcades smiled softly.

"Yes it is rather breathtaking. Each star you see represents an alternate universe. A person could be born either male or female, their first Pokémon... the Pokémon they catch, even the ways they interact with others all vary on the world. There are worlds where there are no humans, worlds where certain Pokémon may exist where others of their kind do not. Every world is both unique and different. And that is what I'd like to save."

Turning away from Naruto, she finished her story. "And this threat... is something that is currently destroying these worlds. They are getting erased one by one... like a game file being corrupted by a glitch. This is why I need to fight fire with fire. I need to locate this glitch taking out these worlds with one of my own."

"You mean... I'm a glitch?"

"You are both anomalies, ones that should not by all means exist in these worlds yet you can and you shall. I need you to fight this threat... for me... for my worlds and do so what I cannot and when you do and are victorious... I shall return you both to your home return you to your life and leave you in peace."

Naruto stared at her in thought, So he was offered a chance to return to Konoha... after saving another world as Kurama frowned.

"And if we don't agree?" he asked as Arcades smiled faltered.

"I will return you back to your afterlife... you will be brought back into the realm of death..." she said bluntly as Naruto frowned.

"Well I'm in" he said without a problem as Hagaromo smirked. Just like Asura, never hesitating even once. Arcades looked at him in shock as Kurama stared at him dumbly.

"Are you serious..." Kurama asked as he looked at Arcades and frowned. "I really don't have a choice... do I?" he asked as Arcades let out a smile.

"If one goes both go" she said as Kurama shook his head...

"Fine... but only because the Old Man is here and I don't want the idiot to die" he said as Naruto smirked.

"That's nice of you, Kurama" Naruto said, referring the fox by his name as Kurama glared. Before he could retort, Hagoromo smiled.

"Thank you Kurama... I hope you both luck in your adventure. The road will be long but I ask you this. Humans have deeply hurt you... but do not let such hatred judge your views on the humans or Pokémon of that world..."

"Hmm... fine. But only if they don't fuck with me first."

Naruto laughed as he looked at Arcades and smiled. "Well, I guess that's that. If Great Grandpa trusts you enough and this is the only way back, then we'll both help. And that's a promise" the blond said as he was caught into a thankful embrace by the woman.

"You have my thanks Naruto Uzumaki... Kurama, I will be in hoping for your success... but there is something I need to point out."

"Huh?"

"Sending you there will have some... side effects... you won't fully remember me, you won't remember why you're there until later and when you do then your mission will officially begin"

 **"...Anything else?"** Kurama asked as she smirked.

"Also... your chakra will be converted into aura. And that will be a little different than chakra... but you should be alright" she said as Naruto looked worried.

"Anything else" Naruto asked as she shook her head.

"No, that's it" she said with a smile before she snapped her fingers. "Once you wake up, head to a town called Pallet and look for a man named Professor Oak, he will get you started on your journey as a trainer."

"Got it, I'll remember... wait, what if I forget... and what do you mean once I wake up" he asked but was ignored.

"Plus this will only hurt for a moment so try to keep that egg safe until it hatches ok." she said as his eyes widened in fear.

Egg? Wake up? Hurt for a moment... what the hell did she mean by-

Naruto screamed in pain, as his body felt like it was being torn apart piece by piece before from his stomached, came a bulge. And from that bulge formed what looked like to be an egg the size of Akamaru several years ago. Naruto also changed as his body started to shrink, reverting back to that of a twelve year old child.

Kurama just stared before he was sealed back into Naruto. Arcades smiled as she picked up Naruto with telekinesis and the egg with her hands; she placed the later in a backpack for the blond child.

"That egg contains your partner, created from your strong will and heart. I know you two will do great things together... so I wish you both the best of luck."

It didn't take long after for the boy to vanish from her domain, it took even less time for her to address Hagoromo, who looked at her with a stern expression.

"They will be alright?" he asked as she nodded.

"They will face things as strong as Kaguya... they will help guide my Chosen One on his destiny... and once this threat... this V.O.I.D has been dealt with... I will return them back to their own world" she said as she felt the man disappear back to his world. She smiled before walking to what looked like a chess board.

Instead of pawns or knights... or anything else, she had four pieces, each one with a different Kanji. She hoped that they would be enough...

* * *

 **Alright so this is going to follow more of the Anime than the games but references will still be made such as Daisy, Green and so on. Also I plan on having a few chapters up to make up for the whole rewrite. Finally I will be leaving the original Sennin no Arcades up for anyone who prefers the Pokémon Manga version better.**


	2. The New Journey

**Chapter 02: Time to begin and like always. I Do Not own Naruto or Pokémon. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo**

"Normal Talking" or text

 **"Tailed Beast/Pokémon Talking"**

'Mental Talking or thinking'

 _Flashback_

Poké-Dex, Move or Jutsu being used

*Sound Effect*

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki moaned as he walked through the gates leading into Pallet Town. Tired and sore, he carried a large egg in his arms. He didn't know how he got here and neither did Kurama. The last thing either of them remembered was reconciling, if you could even call it that, and Naruto being dead.

Thus it made perfect sense that Naruto woke up... completely healed, in the middle of an open field, turned into a twelve-year old... with a giant egg and thankfully, a map and spare set of clothes in his new backpack. All left by someone named Arcades...

Yup... perfect sense indeed...

" **How the hell did we even get here brat... I swear that if this is somehow your fault-** " his threat was ignored as the blond child just sighed at his luck.

'Seriously though, what the heck am I doing here? Do you think we have a way back?' he muttered to himself as Kurama just went back to sleep, clearly annoyed at this situation.

And he wouldn't blame the fox either. He just wanted to know what was going to happen-

"Oh" a woman's voice echoed before Naruto felt him hit something and land on the ground, subconsciously cradling the egg to prevent damage before looking back up to see who he hit.

A young woman with brown hair got up and looked at him in concern as the blond got up himself, making sure the egg was ok.

"Are you ok" she asked as Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah... Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention" he said as she noticed the egg and quickly snatched it with stars in her eyes.

"Wow is this a Pokémon egg... do you by chance want to be a trainer?" she asked as she gave the blue egg back and Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"I guess, to be honest I just kind of found this and decided to see Professor Oak" he admitted as the woman smiled and pointed behind him.

"Grandpa's lab is right over there, if you want I can show you there if you want" she said as Naruto nodded. "Great, follow me" she said, leading him to the Pokémon Lab as he started to smile. Ok, so far so good. Now he can meet her grandpa and he can know what to do with the...

Wait

"Grandpa?!" he shouted out surprised as Daisy looked at him confused.

* * *

"So, this is it, any questions" Daisy asked as the blond looked at the building in amazement. To say he was kind of impressed would be kind of an understatement as he saw hundreds of Pokémon roaming the back as the shinobi and the granddaughter of the Pokémon Professor. Before they could begin to search however-

"Huh, oh Daisy, nice to see you" an old man's voice echoed out as the two turned around and saw an old man in a white lab coat with short gray hair and holding a large bag of what seemed to be Pokémon food.

"Hi Grandpa... oh right. This is Naruto, he was looking for you" she said, catching the older man's attention before she stepped aside for Naruto to show him the egg.

"Hey... uh professor" he asked slightly nervous as the Professor looked at the boy in curiosity.

"Hello there, is that a Pokémon egg you happen to be holding" he asked as Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me more about it, plus help me find my way back home" he said as both of the Oaks looked confused.

Find his way back home? What did that mean?

They would ask about that later

"Well if you want me to take a look at it I can but until it hatches I'm afraid there isn't nothing I can do" the old man said as Naruto frowned and held his looked down in slight depression. That long walk... for nothing...

"In the meantime if you want to get your Trainer's License you can follow me" he said as Naruto looked at him confused.

"License?" he asked as Daisy smiled.

"Of course. Most official Pokémon Trainers need to typically have some kind of license before they can care for Pokémon" she said as Naruto felt nervous.

"So what do I need to do to get one" he asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing too much. Just some questions a test and some paperwork... you should be fine" she supported while Naruto froze. He had to do a test? There was a test?!

"Hey, what kind of test is it, like about Pokémon and stuff" he asked nervously as Daisy nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry it's just basic stuff like what Pokémon you know and type advantages and the really basic stuff" she supported him. "If you want I can get it now-"

"Study" the young shinobi blurted out, causing them to look at him in confusion. "I eh, probably should study first" he clarified as Daisy nodded and Professor Oak rubbed his chin.

"Well we have some books in the lab, and the test results wouldn't need to be done until next week to get your license the soonest. I suppose you could study for the day ant take it tomorrow."

"Really" Naruto asked, suddenly hope spread in his eyes as he realized he could just Kage Bunshin and learn what he needed in an instant.

"Sure, I'll help you out to" Daisy said as Naruto felt like he was slapped in the face and then kissed by a woman to make it feel better. Now while he couldn't use Kage Bunshin without causing a panic, he had a really cute tutor to help him.

Jiraiya would have laughed his ass off at his bad luck, or cursed him for himself not having the blonde's good luck...

Following the woman into the lab, Naruto carried his egg and hoped he could learn enough for his license while Professor Oak just stared at the blond with a small smile.

"Well, I guess he was right after all" he said as he picked up the bag of Pokémon food and continued to do his work.

* * *

" **Kid, calm down** " Kurama said as Naruto looked at his final results with a smile.

'I know but, I'm just so happy' he said with tears in his eyes. He passed, with all his hard work, he finally got his license.

" **And I'm so very happy you got your little card now shut up and get going already** " the fox growled, getting irritated at the blonds' happiness over a insignificant item like a license.

'Hey, this was the first test I actually passed ok, let me have this' Naruto cried while Kurama sighed. That was in some way true that this was the first actual test the blond passed that wasn't either rigged for him to pass, or just dumb luck.

" **Congratulations for passing a test for ten year-olds** " the fox's sarcastic reply echoed within his mind as Naruto twitched. This was why he couldn't have nice things.

But he passed; all by himself he got a B- and actually passed.

'So, now all I need to do is fill out some boring paperwork and we're good to go' the blond said as Kurama smiled before Professor Oak came in with a folder and a smile.

"So, all I need you to do is fill this out and you'll be good to go" he said as Naruto nodded before writing down his basic information. It was pretty easy.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 10

Date of Birth: 10/10

Height:

Weight:

Blood Type: Unknown

Hometown: Konoha

Family:

That one actually made the blond stop for a moment. Just who did he have left now that Ero-Sennin was gone? It wasn't until after Jiraiya had died that he learned that the man was his god-father.

Kurama on the other hand just sighed, sending his chakra to Naruto's hand and soon enough, Naruto was forced to write down his family.

Family: Minato Namikaze: Father, Kushina Uzumaki: Mother, Jiraiya: God-Father

Seeing that, made Naruto smile, tears threatening to fall from his face as Kurama said nothing. "Thanks... Kurama" the blond said as the fox snorted.

" **Don't. I did it so you wouldn't take forever** " he retorted as Naruto smiled. He never got to meet his parents at all, and Jiraiya died in the battle against Nagato... he thought he was alone...

But he wasn't. Taking the pen, he wrote down one last name on the paper, catching the Tailed Beast's interest...

Family: Minato Namikaze: Father, Kushina Uzumaki: Mother, Jiraiya: God-Father

Kurama Kyuubi: Unknown

Kurama said nothing, but on his face was a small smile.

How ironic it is that he, the murderer of the boy's own parents... was somehow listed as some kind of legal guardian...

* * *

Meanwhile, two certain people watched through a pair of binoculars and smirked deviously.

"It seems that the famous Professor Oak is rather careless" a woman said as she picked up her binoculars while her partner smiled.

"It would seem so, Cassidy" he said as the two would wait until nightfall to strike. That way they could escape in a flash and under the cover of night.

* * *

That night, Naruto smiled as he was able to stay at the lab while Daisy had left to go home with her brother. Holding his egg, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of Pokémon would hatch from it. In front of him was a poster, featuring two Pokémon fighting with a Poké Ball in was in the middle. Around the two fighters were what looked like different badges of different sizes and colors, making the shinobi smirk.

'This Pokémon League thing seems kind of interesting, huh?' he asked himself while Kurama snorted.

" **I guess** " he said as the thought of two animals fighting was boring. Now if _He_ could step into the ring...

Lying on the bed with the egg next to him, he held up his hand and tried gathering his chakra. However, his hand glowed in a blue light instead, something other than the chakra he knew. He couldn't even access the fox's chakra, even when they tried and what was weird was when he tried to do a Rasengan, formed but it was too big, to wild to contain and about twice as dangerous than when he first tried learning it.

He tried making some clones but what would normally be ten or twenty turned into around three, and even then he felt a little winded. Something was going on. His Ninjutsu was weaker, his chakra was nearly uncontrollable, he couldn't summon the toads and the worst thing about it was that despite it all...

It felt completely natural for him.

Kurama was thinking similar things... his chakra... his entire being was altered. He didn't know how or why, the only one who did something like this was the old man when he created the Tailed Beasts from the Juubi. He didn't want to tell Naruto that, he himself didn't even want to admit it. But something was off from before...

He didn't like it one bit...

Looking back at the egg, Naruto smiled softly as he decided to go to bed. He'd think about it in the morning what to do-

*Crash*

Naruto instantly woke up and grabbed his egg before running out of his room and following the source, to his surprise he was Professor Oak already there as two people dressed in what seemed to be black uniforms appeared.

"Who are you, what are you doing here" Professor Oak demanded as he stared at the two similarly dressed teenagers. Expecting an answer, Naruto and Kurama witnessed one of the most... interesting things they have ever seen.

"Prepare for trouble..." the woman started, to immediately be followed by her friend.

"And make it double..." he said while the woman continued on from there.

"To infect the world with devastation-"

"To blight all people in every nation-"

'What the heck are they doing' Naruto asked himself as they seemed in some sort of Jiraiya-esque self-tribute to themselves. Seriously this was really weird... yet horrible familiar.

" **Kid, For all the times I mocked you and that perverted sage for those stupid introductions, I think this is the most pitiable thing I've ever seen** " Kurama said as he just stared at the two humans... and they still kept going.

'Yeah... it really is kind of-Wait, you mocked us, when was this' he mentally demanded as the duo finished their little introduction.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get straight into business" the woman said as she pulled out some kind of capsule.

"You can start with handing over all your Pokémon" the other man said as he pulled out a capsule as well. When Professor Oak said nothing, he prepared to fight, reaching into his pocket before Naruto made a Kage-Bunshin to hold onto the egg. He didn't have a Pokémon; he didn't have the best control of his abilities... but that didn't mean he wasn't going at least try.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here" Oak asked as the blond child and soon-to-be trainer smirked.

"I don't want them stealing Pokémon, and I'm not going to leave you alone old man" he said as Professor Oak nodded before throwing him the capsule he had in his coat jacket.

"Huh, who's this brat" the woman asked while the man shrugged.

"Probably the old man's grandson. It doesn't matter, you can't win against us" he boasted as Naruto pushed the button on the capsule and in a bright light came a strange creature he'd never thought he'd see.

The Pokémon in question was some kind of large dog that had orange and black fur with a whitish-yellow mane of hair. Its presence felt legendary as Naruto looked at the professor in shock.

"Don't be so surprised, I was a serious trainer myself in the day" he said as Naruto nodded and smirked. "Arcanine, this is Naruto, I want you to show him firsthand what battling is all about" the professor said as the large dog howled in what could be assumed as agreement.

"Right... so"

"Hmm, If you think we're intimidated by that oversized mutt then you've got another thing coming" the woman yelled before out of her Poké Ball came a large brown rat with abnormally long teeth.

"That goes for me too, you punk" the man said as he threw out his own capsule and a small blue bat appeared.

"Child's play" Professor Oak said as he smirked at his old partner with a hidden fire in his eyes. "Alright Arcanine, Use Ember!"

The large beast snarled before releasing a small spray of flames that forced both Pokémon back before the large dog took a deep breath, making Naruto confused before Oak said two words.

"Use Roar"

And before they knew it, both Team Rocket and their Pokémon were forced out of the house as the pressure from the howling pushed them away, sending them flying and extinguishing the flames that the Fire Pokémon made previously.

"No... This can't be right?!" the woman screamed as the male agreed...

"But it looks like Team Rocket..." he said before together they both screamed...

"Is Blasting off Again." they said before they disappeared from view and into the horizon.

Once they were launched out by the large roar, Naruto and Professor Oak smiled before Naruto returned the Poké Ball back to the older man.

"Yikes, I didn't think Arcanine was so strong" he said as the large beast blew them away with a single roar as the Pokémon Professor laughed.

"Yes... Arcanine was one of my first Pokémon and he helped me through some tough times" he said as Naruto smiled. The Arcanine howled before being recalled into its Poké Ball and Oak was about to call the police before, to his shock, a second Naruto came down in a hurried panic.

"Hey Boss, Boss" the clone said, holding the egg that started to twitch in his hands as the real Naruto immediately focused on the egg. Seeing it crack, the egg seemed to glow before a small light formed from within, slowly taking on the form of what looked like some kind of masked dog. It was blue and had black hind legs while the back of its paws had small bulges forming while it's red eyes slowly went to gaze at the blond trainer in confusion, curiosity and slight hesitation.

"Rio-lu" it muttered as Naruto stared before Naruto smirked and held it in his arms like some kind of new teddy bear before smirking.

"Sweet, uh hey Professor, what kind of Pokémon is this... uh Professor?" he asked as the Professor was silent, switching his gaze between both blonds in the room.

Confused, Naruto followed the professor's gaze to his clone, before back to himself, and the clone again, who seemed to have figured it out all ready.

Disappearing in a plume of smoke, the real Naruto was left alone before the memories of the double came to him and he realized his mistake.

The old man saw his Shadow Clone... and humans... couldn't do that could they.

...shit...

While Kurama laughed inside of the blonde's head, Riolu looked back at the blond as he started sweating bullets on how to explain himself. Coming up with nothing all he blurted out was...

"Um... I can explain..."

* * *

 ** _Extra: Test Day:_**

Today was the day of victory...

Naruto waited with Daisy saying she would hold onto the egg as she watched him take his test. Surprisingly the type match ups weren't hard... at least after she corrected him a few times.

It was weird knowing that Earth was weak against Water... but in some instance it made sense he supposed. This would hopefully be easy enough.

When he was allowed to begin, he immediately froze for a moment... fifty questions and each of them random, flashbacks of Ibiki's exam in his youth being brought up to the forefront.

But that didn't work then and it didn't work now. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the Toad Sage and proud shinobi of Konoha. He passed Ibiki's test and didn't answer a single question. He wouldn't be afraid, he'd stand tall and-

" **If you're done with your pep talk kid... You do have a ten minute time limit, remember** " Kurama pointed out as Naruto froze.

Crap, he forgot about that...

Daisy however smiled and with a small laugh, watched the blond slam his head into the desktop in misery. The exam wasn't the end of the world but the way he was taking it... it was kind of funny to watch knowing she went through the same thing.

Naruto muttered something under his breath and had anime tears coming from his eyes...

Today would be the day of failure...

* * *

 **Alright, so I more or less kept Chapter 2 the same since I like how it was set up. Also I'm going to start diverting away from the first story starting in chapter 3. I also want to get a few chapters out for you guys as fast as I can.**


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Alright so this is the third chapter and where we start getting away from the other story. That being said, I DO NOT own Naruto or Pokémon, they belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectivly**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he laid on the ground with an annoyed expression on his face. Riolu was behind him exhausted as well. It's been three days since the blond shinobi came clean about his abilities... stating he was a ninja that wound up here with no real memory other that Riolu's Egg and some supplies by someone named Arcades.

He would give the Pokémon Professor something, he seemed less shocked about it... he took it well enough but informed him to be careful in his abilities, after explaining more about the world.

To say he was amazed by the World of Pokémon... was an understatement. A land filled with several different creatures, Mythical Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon... It was definitely different than back home.

" **If what that old brat said was true... then we really have our work cut out for us** " Kurama pointed out from the blond's mindscape as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, we do" the blond said as he held up the Pokédex and smiled while Kurama rolled his eyes at the device. It was stupid in all honesty... Riolu looked at his trainer and smiled as Naruto turned and got up.

"Guess we should head back, tomorrow we start our journey" he said as he left the training area, having been training in basics again. His control was out of whack, he needed to practice from the very freaking beginning... before Water Walking, before Wind Manipulation...

Back at Tree Climbing... and he hated it already.

After his sparing match with his clones as well as Riolu, Naruto was ready to go to bed... his campsite just ahead before he froze and glared at the giant purple rat looking in his bag, causing the blond to scream at it.

The rat turned at him before heading off as Riolu and Naruto ran up to the bag. "What is that anyway?"

Rattata

Will chew on anything with it's fangs. If you see one then it is certain 40 more live in the area.

Ok... but why was it stealing from him?

They sometimes appear in open fields to steal food from _Stupid_ travelers.

Naruto said nothing as Kurama held back a laugh, Riolu snickered as the blond twitched slightly... Stupid huh? he'd show it. "Riolu, kick it's ass" Naruto ordered as Riolu stopped laughing at his trainer's insult and nodded, giving chase with Naruto leaving a clone at the campsite to protect it from anything else.

As Naruto ran towards Riolu and the Rattata, he just wondered who else would fall for something like this...

* * *

"Ash, get to bed. It's already 11:00" a woman scolded her son as a ten year old boy moaned.

"But I can't sleep, knowing my adventure is tomorrow..." he said as his mother sighed. Honestly, he took after his father in some regards, remembering his own journey with her...

"Fine... but at least watch this to prepare" she said, changing the channel, showing Professor Oak explaining about the Pokémon choices for the beginning trainers.

"Good evening, Pallet-" Professor Oak said as he went on about the Pokémon starters of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

"And don't forget to go to bed when this is over" Delia Ketchum said as Ash nodded.

"I'm going..." he answers as he imagined what Pokémon he would get. Tomorrow was the big day... and he was going to become the best.

* * *

Back at the lab, Professor Oak sighed as he looked at the three Poké Balls in deep thought. Tomorrow another generation will start their journeys. Looking at the Paperwork for the upcoming trainers, he let his eyes stare on one page specifically.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." he muttered as he sighed. Reaching for the phone... he called a number and waited for it to answer, he was pleased when he got ahold of a friend he met around a month ago.

" _Yeah... huh, oh Sam... What are you calling me for this late_?" he asked as Samuel Oak smiled.

"I'm sorry I haven't called earlier but with all the work for tomorrow's event, I was busy."

" _Yeah, I know... so what's up? Anything on this Arcades person_?" he asked as Sam smiled.

"Actually yes... recently a new trainer is starting his adventure tomorrow, and when he does... I was hoping you could meet up him" he said as the other man looked interested.

" _Oh? Is he a prodigy or some kind of slacker_?" the old man asked as he took a sip of tea before he was shown a picture of Naruto, completely spitting out his tea completely.

" _N-Naruto_?!" he screamed out as Sam nodded.

"From what you told me... about both you and your... contact then that means something is going on..."

" _Y-yeah, is he in Pallet? What's his Pokémon...How is he doing_ -" the other voice called off as Samuel smiled.

"Tomorrow he's beginning his adventure with a Riolu. He will be heading out tomorrow as with the other new trainers... and from what I can tell, he doesn't remember... much like you. Any progress?"

" _Some... I remember a description... but other than that... I still can't remember why I was sent here... or just who this Arcades woman is_?"

"Well I'll try to keep looking into it then... have a good-night" Sam said as the shinobi sighed and nodded. Once the call ended, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen.

"First those two... and now Naruto. I hope you can forgive me for this but I made a promise... but I know you'll see each other again." and with that, he decided to head to bed.

* * *

The next morning came by quickly as a Dodrio sounded off while the people began their morning rituals... Naruto moaned, having to meet the professor about something like a favor. Seeing the building surrounded by different people, the blond looked confused before he saw a screaming kid running at them through the crowd.

"Ah, sorry" he apologized as Naruto looked on and saw the two begin to talk. "Wait... Gary?"

"Ash, well I guess that means you snooze you lose because you're way behind. I just got my first Pokémon from Gramps" he said as Naruto looked a little irked by the newcomer... Gary. Wait, Gramps? oh so he was Daisy's kid brother she mentioned. Seems interesting.

"You have a Pokemon... can I see it?" Ash asked as Gary smirked.

"Sorry Ash but you snooze you lose..." he said before addressing the people. "Attention, town of Pallet. I Gary Oak, promise to become the best Pokémon Trainer... in the world!" he declared as he suddenly jumped into a car, one that took off with several girls with him.

While the people left, Naruto and Riolu just stood there, seeing Ash stare at where his rival was last before letting out a frustrated moan before Naruto smirked. Professor Oak however walked up to them and looked confused.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up" he said as Ash smirked and ran up to him.

"Professor Oak... I'm ready to receive my first Pokémon now" he said while hoping he could still get one, albeit a little embarrassed.

"You look more ready for bed than to begin your journey..." Oak pointed out... and the smell didn't help either but Naruto smirked at the younger kid's misfortune.

"I... well I got messed up a little and I know I'm a little late... but I'm ready" he said as Oak nodded, Naruto and Riolu following them in. Seeing the kid approach three Poké Balls on a table, he smiled.

"It was a tough choice... but I finally decided, on Squirtle" he said as the Poké Ball opened, revealing nothing inside as Oak looked nervous.

"Unfortunately someone else already picked that one" he informed as Naruto looked on.

"Well... I guess I'll have to go with... Bulbasaur... huh?" he asked as the grass Pokémon was also gone.

"That one was also picked by someone on time..." Professor Oak said as Ash looked hopefully at Charmander's Poké Ball.

"Then... wait, hold on... Charmander is?" he asked as once again, Charmander was empty. Naruto looked at the professor who sighed.

"The early bird get's the worm... or I guess the Pokémon... but we do have one more-" he started as Ash immediately accepted.

"I'll take it" Ash said as Sam nodded and pulled out a Poké Ball before releasing the contents inside. Ash stared astounded, as did Naruto and Riolu, as a yellow mouse appeared with a smile.

"Pikachu..."

"Wow, a Pikachu" Ash cried before picking it up and hugging it. Naruto was about to congratulate his fellow trainer before sensing something bad about to happen. He was proven right as the child was electrocuted by the small mouse. Naruto was actually amazed he lived...

"It's electric mouse Pokémon... while it appears calm and docile... it can sometimes have an electric personality" he said as Ash twitched a bit.

"I see what you mean... Professor..." he said as said professor handed him five Poké Balls and a Pokédex of his own.

"Here, these are for you" he said, only to be electrocuted again with Ash when the kid reached for the objects in his hands.

"Thank-YOU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"A-are you guys... ok" Naruto asked as he saw the twitching forms as Pikachu and Riolu looked at one another...

* * *

"So, that was Ash" Naruto asked as he talked with Professor Oak about the favor.

"Yes... while a bit behind compared to some others... he truly has potential to be a great trainer, just like his father..." he said as Naruto looked interested.

"Father?" he asked as Sam nodded.

"His father was a young trainer from Pallet as well, but as time went on he decided to explore the world... he stops by every now and then..." he said as Naruto smirked.

"And Ash want's to be like him, huh..." he said with a smile. There wasn't anything wrong with that. He unknowingly wanted to follow in his father's shoes as the Hokage since he first learned about it.

"So what was that favor you wanted?" he asked as Sam nodded before picking up a small package.

"I was hoping you could run this to Pewter City's Museum for me" he said as Naruto looked confused.

"What's in it, old man?" he asked as Sam smiled.

"Recently I discovered a strange Pokémon Fossil... but I figured that they could better use it for their research" he said as Naruto nodded. it seemed easy enough...

"Alright... I'll give it to them on my way there... you can count on it professor" he said as he and Riolu put the package in the backpack left to him by Arcades and headed out.

The start of a new adventure... he didn't know why but something in him suddenly made him feel excited... like his first mission outside of the village or his time he left with Jiraiya for his mission...

"Let's go... Riolu" he said, earning a yip from the dog as they both ran to the gates with a smile.

Unknown to them, a small girl watched them from afar and smirked. It would seem like her lady's pieces have began to move on the board.

"So now we begin... huh, Naru-Kun Kurami-Kun" she chuckled as she disappeared in a flash of light. She had places to be... and she couldn't be seen seeing off the blond kid yet...

That would cause... unneeded attention.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of five figure sat in a room with a large crystal ball, watching the image of Naruto heading out.

"Tch... so another brat has joined the battle... really that brat Arcades sure knows how to pick them..." a voice said annoyed at the situation.

"This is the third one she brought in... she knows of our plans" a female voice said as a third voice tuned in.

"Perhaps... but she forgets we can bring our own forces down... but why not see where it goes" he offered as another woman's voice mocked him.

"Why not see where it goes... why not see where it goes... that's your excuse to everything" she mocked as the man was about to retort.

"Enough!" the fifth one shouted as he looked at the two in interest. "Clearly there is more to this brat than meets the eyes if that girl wanted to bring him here. We cannot allow these interlopers to interfere with our goals... our lord must be revived... we must keep on trying to break the seal..."

"And for now" the fourth voice said annoyed, respectful towards her leader but still annoyed.

"Why... my dear little Wisteria... we shall simply... see where this goes" he mocked her, revealing his eyes... two glowing silver eyes with multiple rings decorating them...

The Rinnegan...

* * *

 **Ok so like I said, I made some major changes to this story. First is I have it take place in the Anime over the Manga and Games... next is the "reveal" of both a shinobi under Arcades and the antagonists of the story...**

 **And finally we'll be having character interaction in the next chapter so any guesses on who this Shinobi will be showing up later on? Don't forget to tell me how you like the remake of this or if you still preferred the original.**


	4. Rockets in Viridian City

**Sorry for the wait, I wanted to focus on another story, so for now I'm going to be focusing on these stories...**

 **Pokémon Orange: Sennin no Arcade: Rewrite:**

 **Legend of Link: Fairies' Jikkan no Kishi:**

 **The Ultimate Encore:**

 **A Hero's New Arc:**

 **Also, for Naruto's rivals, I have a basic rival for him in the form of Ash but I want to add another, more serious rival. Whether this is an OC from you guys, someone from the Anime or anyone else... I'm open to what you guys think. But enough wasting your time, I DO NOT own Pokémon or Naruto, they belong to Nintendo and Misashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

"So this is Viridian City" Naruto said to himself as Riolu walked next to him. It took him a while to reach it but smiled when he got to civilization. "So, we should probably head to the Pokémon Center first... right" he asked the blue dog before he noticed the blue dog having it's attention on something else... upon following it's gaze...

"I'm going to murder that brat..." an orange haired girl complained as she stumbled across the road as she carried... something that looked charred.

"Hey, you ok" he called out as the girl turned around and glared.

"Do i Look ok to you?!" she snapped as the blond shinobi grinned.

"Jeez, what did I do?" he complained as the girl's anger slowly faded before she eventually just sighed. She had a bad day... first some kid with an injured Pikachu goes around and takes her bike and now she was stuck taking the long way back and having to carry her broken and scorched bike to find that stupid brat.

"Hm... fine, I'm sorry, it's just been a long day for me" she said, apologizing as she put down the remains of her bike. "I'm Misty, by the way" she introduced as Naruto smirked.

"Naruto... and this is Riolu" he introduced as the blue dog-like Pokémon raised an arm.

"Aw... aren't you so cute... i never seen a Pokémon like this one before" she said as Naruto smirked.

"Riolu is a Pokémon from Sinnoh" he explained as Misty nodded.

"I see... are you from Sinnoh as well?" she asked as the blond looked nervous. He wasn't going to tell her he was from a place he didn't even know where...

"No... I'm from a village called Konoha..." he said as he looked at Riolu. "A... friend gave me Riolu's egg, she's from Sinnoh though" he finished. the girl seemed to buy it as she nodded before he decided to ask her something. "Hey... I'm a bit new here but do you know where the Pokémon Center is?"

The girl blinked before pointing to a building in the distance with a red sphere-like ceiling and nodded before she spoke up.

"Mind if I come with?" she asked as Naruto shrugged. Sure, why not, it's not like they were going to travel together... right? Picking up the bicycle, she began to walk with him towards the center. If he was a gentleman, Naruto would have carried that bike for her...

But he wasn't...

* * *

Ash just finished calling his mother and got a call from Professor Oak while he waited for his Pikachu to get better, He was a failure as a trainer... he just hoped his Pokémon was ok. After pissing of a flock of Spearow... he was chased relentlessly with his Pikachu being attacked. It didn't help either that it exhausted itself on that last Thunder Shock attack.

'Pikachu... I'm sorry' he thought to himself before the doors opened to reveal-

"Huh... Ha, I finally found you!" Misty cried out as she marched into the Pokémon Center with a glare aimed at the kid. Naruto stayed silent and watched on with a quiet Riolu by his side.

"Who are... wait, hold on! What happened to your bike?!" he asked as Misty went off on him

"You're what happened to my bike after your little Pikachu destroyed it... And now you owe me a new one."

"Yeah... listen I know I might have stole it and I didn't mean to ruin it but I was in a hurry and-"

"If you would have taken better care of you Pokémon then none of this would have happened." Misty growled before Ash finally snapped.

"Hey, I know I can't pay but Pikachu's in the other room right now!" he screamed as Misty, with Naruto and Riolu, all looking at him in shock... What the heck happened. Riolu was scared, wondering if he could get that hurt while Naruto looked back at the door with the red light over it.

Closing his eyes, he tried using Sage Mode before he was forced to grip his head in mild discomfort... t-that wasn't right, it was as if his Sage Mode was altered... he didn't just sense stuff normally like it's aura... he could feel it's emotions, it's pain... it's thoughts.

And it made him sick, not because how bad it was but because he also felt heartbroken coming from the electric mouse. Looking back at Ash, he wondered what he did to make the injured patient feel sad and worried for it's trainer.

" **Riolu** " the blue Pokémon called it's own name to snap him out of it as the blond looked at it with a small smile.

"Don't worry, just a little tired" he lied as Riolu said nothing but accepted it, it knew he was lying but in the situation, he couldn't blame him.

"How bad is it?" Misty asked as Ash looked back in uncertainty. He didn't know, and that was the scary part... And as the room decided to fall into silence, Ash finally noticed the blond trainer.

"Huh... who are you?" he asked as he wasn't aware anyone else was here at the moment. Naruto smirked as he decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Naruto, I was the kid who was with you when you got yourself and the professor electrocuted" he answered nonchalantly before crossing his arms. "Glad to see you out of your pajamas kid" he commented as Ash blinked, remembering that event faintly before recalling the event with embarrassment.

"W-wait, you two know each-other" Misty asked confused as Naruto clarified.

"When my friend gave me Riolu's egg... I went to Professor Oak's Lab to see what kind of Pokémon it would be... I essentially became an unofficial fifth trainer from Pallet because of it..."

"H-Huh?!" Ash cried out as Misty smiled. Well at least he did a better job at taking care of his Pokémon...

"You're a trainer... huh?" he asked before he noticed Riolu and looked at it in shock before reaching for his Pokédex, only to not have anything come up. Naruto smirked as Ash was unable to use the National Dex while he was given the opportunity right out the door.

"Riolu is a special Pokémon from another region... our Pokédex really don't capture data on them unless we catch that Pokémon to unlock it..." he answered as Ash nodded dumbly as he started to remember that mysterious bird he saw... Was that from a different region as well? Misty smiled before she saw the blond approach Ash.

"Anyways... it was nice to see you again, Ash was it?" Naruto offered as he held out his hand as the younger trainer took it.

"Yeah..." he said before the doors finally opened to reveal Pikachu on a stretcher. Seeing his Pokémon in such a condition, the trainer from Pallet Town ran over to it.

"This is the best we can do at the moment... but we just need to let it rest for now"

No one said anything as they all waited in silence before the next thing they knew, Naruto froze and looked up with narrowed eyes as he felt something was off. five seconds later...

 _"Attention Viridian City, we have just had a report of a group of Pokémon Thieves in the area... if you or anyone has their own Pokémon then it's recommended that you keep you Pokémon safe and stay inside and on the look out."_

Pokémon Thieves... what was that supposed to mean? His answer soon came as two Poké Balls crashed through the roof and revealed what looked like a giant purple snake and some kind of floating purple meteorite with a smiling face and shooting off some smoke. As the smoke filled the area, Naruto grabbed Riolu and narrowed his eyes.

"Riolu... Foresight" he commanded as the blue dog did so, it's eyes becoming a glowing blue before it returned to normal.

"W-what the, what's happening?" Ash cried out as he saw two figures appear from the smoke, revealing two teenagers looking at them with mirth.

"Prepare for trouble" one of them, a girl with long red hair began as she had her hand on her waist as the man spoke up next.

"And make it double" he answered her as he had blue hair and for whatever reason, a rose in his hand. he sounded...flamboyant enough for it the blond guessed.

Naruto however, tried to figure out how he knew them. He never met them before but this seemed... familiar to him somehow.

"Jessie" the woman introduced as the man followed suit

"James" he said as the woman took over again

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jessie said as James nodded.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." Once he finished, a white cat Pokémon jumped down and landed on it's hind legs.

" **Meowth, that's right** " he said as Naruto looked at the last member of the trio... did that Pokémon speak their language? How and why could it do that? Could Riolu do that... wait, did they say Team Rocket?!

"Team Rocket? Who are they supposed to be?" Ash asked as he remembered what he heard about the lab and what the voice told them about the Pokémon thieves.

"Why are you here, this place only has sick and injured Pokémon?" the nurse at the center, Nurse Joy said as Jessie smiled.

"True, but Pokémon here do have wonders... why not be surprised to find a few gems in the rough" she replied off-handily as James smirked.

"Besides... the weaker Pokémon are always easier to catch" he said smugly as Naruto glared with the others... he didn't want to use Sage Mode after the backlash he got previously... and he didn't want to reveal his abilities in front of everyone...

He'd have to play along... until then, he grabbed Riolu's Poké Ball and returned him to it before placing it on his belt. This was going to be... in the words of his friend... a pain in his A-

"Go Ekans" Jessie commanded as the snake lunged at them while the blue haired Rocket ordered his follow up.

"Koffing, Tackle" he said as the floating Pokémon floated in the air before lunging at them as well. As they took off and avoided the attacks, they turned the corner and quickly hid in another room. Naruto barely made it in before Nurse Joy closed the door and with that, they tried to come up with a plan...

"So... any ideas" Ash asked as he kept Pikachu's stretcher in his hands as Misty looked at them.

"You're both Pokémon trainers... don't you have Pokémon to fight them with?" she asked, looking more at the blond than anything while Ash and Naruto both looked away.

"Pikachu is my only Pokémon..." he said, looking at his partner as Naruto pulled out Riolu's Poké Ball...

"I'll I have is Riolu... I'm going to need some kind of backup if it's two on two... wait, do you two have any Pokémon..." he asked as Misty smiled.

"Actually yes, You're looking at the next up-an-coming world's best Water Pokémon Trainer" she said with a smile as Naruto nodded, in acceptance as soon the saw the lights go out. this was bad... they cut the power and that made things hard to do.

"Don't worry" Joy said as she smiled. "We have... a back up generator"

"Huh?" was Ash's reply as soon they saw a bunch of Poké Balls being opened up by the nurse, revealing several Pikachu, all who hopped on some kind of machine. Soon the lights flickered back on as the three kids looked up in astonishment.

"It's like a Pikachu battery" Misty said as Ash smiled. Joy however ran to her computer and typed in some coordinates before a voice spoke up.

"This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center... Preparing to accept Transfer of Poké Balls" the mechanical voice said as Joy spoke up next as the machine came to life and grabbed several Poké Balls from the shelves.

"This is the Viridian Pokémon Center, starting transfer" she said as the caught Pokémon were soon being sent away in a flash of light. Naruto looked at it confused as Kurama, who was asleep before now, could compare it to the that annoying teleportation jutsu that the Fourth Hokage used...

Naruto seemed to hear something before he looked behind him and saw smoke. This was bad, it was only a matter of time before.

*Crash*

Soon the Koffing cam bursting inside, knocking several Poké Balls off the shelves as Ash and the others covered their faces from the smoke.

"Well... what are you waiting for, don't just hold them, start throwing them" Misty said as Ash blinked before throwing a Poké Ball and revealed a small brown bird... a Pidgey. It did nothing compared to what the large snake could to so instead, it fled.

"Well that was great..." Ash complained as Misty spoke up.

"Leave this to me..." she said as she pulled out her own Poké Ball... which in turned released a small and nearly worthless fish with a horn...

"What is that..." Jessie asked as she wanted to laugh before Misty smirked.

"A diversion" she admitted as she saw Naruto release Riolu, who he then gave a command to.

"Quick Attack" Naruto ordered as Riolu charged at Koffing and kicked it into the snake Pokémon and stole the show with a smirk.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Jessie asked

"I don't know... Jessie" James answered as Meowth glared at it, his cat like instincts acting up.

"Well whatever it is, it was worth coming here" she said as she looked at Naruto with a smirk. "Little boy, why don't you hand over that little Pokémon" she said over asked as Naruto smirked.

"Sure, why don't you two go off and kiss my ass" he mocked sarcastically. That made the everyone look at him while he just smirked. "Riolu's staying with me."

"Well it seems like you need to be taught some manners" Jessie growled.

"Me to" James agreed.

" **Meowth three** " the Pokémon said as Ekans and Koffing charged after Riolu, who dodged the attacks and countered it with another Quick Attack

"A little back up would be nice here" Naruto called as Misty nodded before noticing that Naruto ran past The Rockets with Riolu in tow. Seeing this made Team Rocket follow alongside Misty.

"Oh man... I still can't do anything..." Ash moaned before he heard something in front of him.

"Pika..."

"Pikachu?" he asked as he saw his partner awake. To add to the occasion, the other Pikachu leaped on the stretcher before releasing some lightning. Causing the formerly comatose Pikachu to get up and smile.

" **Pikachu** " it called as Ash blinked.

"Pikachu... you're back" he cried as he hugged the small mouse Pokémon, who nodded back before turning back and giving chase to the others. "Hey... wait for me."

Naruto meanwhile held off Team Rocket as Riolu dodged the attacks, aiming for Koffing over Ekans. Misty caught up and prepared to fight before she noticed Pikachu run by her and Ash not far behind.

"Pikachu... huh?" he asked as he saw Pikachu heading to the bike, calling him over.

" **Pika Pika** " it called as Ash and Naruto both blinked as Ash repeated it.

"Pika... Pika Power..." he said as he picked up the bike and hopped on it, forming to the blonde's suspension of disbelief... a generator... "You need more power!" Ash declared as everyone looked at him confused.

"Ash... what are you doing?" Misty asked as the younger trainer smirked.

"Me and Pikachu... are going to give them the shock of their life, ready Pikachu?" he asked as the electric mouse nodded and hoped on. Soon it delivered a powerful shock to Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

Seeing that, Naruto covered his eyes from the bright lights before he noticed the lightning mixing in with the smoke before sensing danger and covering Riolu in protection. From the outside, the entire Pokémon Center exploded as Jenny saw two different projectiles being shot from the explosion. One was Team Rocket, heading out of view while the other was Naruto, caught in the crossfire as he landed in Viridian Forest.

He didn't know how long he flew or how far he was but upon his descend, he landed in a few trees while holding Riolu in his arms. As he let go of his Pokémon... Riolu looked tired and laid there, soon more movement was heard as two figures approached him.

"W-what happened here?" a young girl around ten asked as another boy wearing a samurai-like helmet and a sword went over to help carry them.

"I do not know... but he should be lucky we found him..." the boy said as he handed the blue Pokémon to the young girl and then carried the blond shinobi inside his cabin. Locking it to protect them from the Beedrill that might have been disturbed from the landing...

Kurama however, remained quiet as he observed from the subconscious...

* * *

 **Alright, so that was the next chapter for Sennin no Arcades. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave any comments, advice, thoughts or anything else.**

 **Next up I want to address something, There will be times Naruto will travel with Ash and times he travels with his own group. So far, that group's going to contain Naruto, Yellow and one other person. and finally, Stats for Pokémon:**

 **Name: Riolu**

 **Ability: inner Focus**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Foresight, Counter**


	5. Forest Bugs

**Alright so the next chapter. Let's get straight into it, I do not own Naruto or Pokémon, they belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

The early morning sun, alongside some minor pain was what the blond shinobi woke up to. Soon his grunts of annoyance accompanied the sounds of the new day as he got up and clenched his head in a headache. What happened to him? Where was he and where was Riolu?

However, he was interrupted when the said blue dog jumped on his stomach and showed it's happiness to see his trainer alright. Naruto blinked and looked around. "W-where are we?"

"You are in my cabin" a voice said as the blond turned and saw a kid around his age with a young girl maybe a year younger. The boy looked like a samurai, holding a sword on his waist and a bug catching net on his back while Naruto looked at him confused.

"Oh... what happened?" he asked nervously as the little girl answered for him.

"We found you and Riolu passed out... you both were asleep for a day or two" she said. Naruto gawked at that before he tried to calm himself down, this wasn't the weirdest thing he went through... He and Ero-Sennin did worse on their training trip. Nodding, he got up and tried to remember what happened.

"Let's see... I was in the Pokémon Center... Team Rocket attacked, me, Ash and Misty fought them off and then..." His eyes widened as he remembered the explosion as Kurama snickered at the event.

"That explosion... wait, was everyone else ok..." Naruto cried out as he ran out the door before stopping in the middle of an open clearing. He was in a forest now, one with several hundred trees filled with wild Pokémon. "w-what the, hey... where are we? seriously..." he asked again as the girl spoke up.

"Viridian Forest" she said as Naruto turned to her confused. Viridian Forest? wait, wasn't that between Viridian and Pewter? Well at the very least, he knows where he was... but still how the hell did he live through that?

"Your welcome" Kurama stated as Jaune thankfully nodded and looked to the other two.

"Well... thanks for looking after me?" he said as Riolu ran up to him and yipped in similar gratitude. Samurai nodded as the blonde haired girl smiled.

"I'm just glad everyone is ok... what happened?" the girl asked as Naruto looked at her with a blank expression.

"Would you believe me if I said I was blown up by a kid's Pikachu and a criminal organization's purple gas Pokémon?" he asked. The girl just stayed silent before seeing the Riolu nod in confirmation.

"...How?" she asked in an unsure tone as Naruto started to explain... Still he felt like punching the kid for that,,,

* * *

"Achoo" sneezed a certain trainer as he and his now healthy Pikachu was looking around for Pokémon to catch.

"Jeez, first you destroy my bike and now you're trying get me sick..." Misty moaned as Ash glared at her.

"I'm not getting sick!" he snapped before he continued his search. "Also... we need to find Naruto" he said as Misty erupted.

"That's what I was saying since we left Viridian City!" she screamed as she and him were trying to find their friend since he was separated by the explosion... wait, was he considered their friend. They all fought against Team Rocket so that might be enough and to Misty, and one point Ash, he seemed to get along with them...

"Don't worry, we'll find him" Ash said as they continued their search for their orange-wearing friend.

* * *

"And that's about it..." Naruto finished as Yellow and Samurai both stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're telling us..." Samurai started.

"That you were launched from an explosion..." Yellow took over.

"An explosion created from a kid and his Pikachu" Samurai continued.

"While fighting a criminal organization..." Yellow finished

"Yup/ Riolu" came the two replies from Naruto and his Pokémon as he got up and headed out. "So I might as well get going... I need to head to Pewter City."

"Before you go, I just have one question... You said that you were a Pokémon Trainer, did you not?" he asked as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah... why-"

"Hyah- Then I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle" he declared, interrupting the blond and held out his own Poké Ball. Naruto just stared, Yellow gave a look of annoyance as she really hated when her friend did this all the time.

Whenever he saw a new Pokémon Trainer arrive, he'd battle them whenever... and most of the time lose. Naruto however didn't say anything at all for a good minute before looking at Riolu.

"...You up for a battle?" he asked as Riolu just shrugged. Samurai and Yellow watched the exchange confused before Yellow finally spoke her mind.

"You're going to let you Pokémon fight already?!" she scolded as Naruto looked at the straw hat-earing girl confused. "use another Pokémon instead."

"..."

"Well...?"

"...Riolu's my only Pokémon..." he admitted as Yellow and Samurai both matched the quiet atmosphere before Samurai sighed.

"So you are a novice... alright then, when you two get better and catch another Pokémon then we shall battle" he said as Naruto glared at the other boy. a Novice was the same thing as a dope or a loser. He could handle his own against the Akatsuki-

" **You got one hit with that near sure-kill shuriken and fought pain with me saving your ass** " Kurama piped in annoyed, making Naruto twitch.

'Am I at least stronger than a Gennin or student from the academy?' he questioned the fox as he could here the fox pretend to think out loud with a hum.

 **"...Physically, or mentally because either way~"** he teased in a sing-song voice as Naruto wanted to strangle the giant fox that could probably destroy the entire forest without even trying.

Kurama however, would have felt insulted if he knew that... what did he mean probably?

"Guess we do need more variety here... alright, so do you want to look for some new friends, Riolu?" the blond asked as the blue dog smiled. Naruto was excited to catch some Pokémon but at the same time... he knew he'd eventually have to leave them behind.

If the Elemental Nations, if someone like Orochimaru was to learn about this place... and he wasn't going to just abandon his home even if he was betrayed by some old bastard.

" **Naruto... do you even know how we got here anymore?"** Kurama asked him as Naruto stayed quiet. By all means he should have been dead. So if this was some kind of heaven or hell... then everyone was off.

But he knew he was still alive... Kurama and him were both still alive and that was enough to try and find a way home.

As the blond kept walking, he tried to think on what Pokémon he should try to find first. Riolu was up but after what happened at the Pokémon Center, he didn't want to push the little guy too far. They might as well look for a weaker Pokémon to catch first before aiming towards the stronger ones.

It was a good idea since he never tried to catch one before, and all he had were five Poké Balls with him. He was going to buy more but he got caught up in the whole Team Rocket incident. Still, from what he was told, most bug type Pokémon were fairly easy to catch.

"So we might as well do some training while we look then" he said with a smirk and formed a familiar sign with his hands before four shadow clones appeared, making the blond smile. He was getting better with his control and now it was time to train. As each clone approached a tree with a Kunai out, they began to try Tree Walking as the original continued to look.

Riolu was still amazed at his trainer's abilities before stopping and looking up, sensing another presence in the area. Seeing what looked like a hairy bug with two stingers, Riolu barked out in alarm as Naruto looked back at the blue dog confused.

"What's up?" he asked before he saw his partner point to the tree, revealing the Pokémon's location and making Naruto smirk. Pulling out his Pokédex, the screen flashed to life.

Weedle:

A common sight in forests and grassy areas. has a stinger on it's head and may use it if it is stepped on 

"A Weedle huh..." Naruto muttered as he smirked. Well it seemed weak enough to fight and be a nice warm up. Smirking, he looked at Riolu, who nodded and prepared to fight. Alright, "let's start with a Quick Attack" the blond shinobi ordered as Riolu slammed into the tree and knocked the Pokémon out of it to initiate the battle. Getting up, the Weedle went and charged at Riolu in retaliation.

Riolu however side-stepped it and countered it with another quick attack before the bug Pokémon got up and slammed against it. Feeling the needle scratching him, Riolu picked up the bug and threw it against the tree before Naruto threw his Poké Ball and saw it collide with the yellow hairy bug.

It didn't take long as the Weedle was caught before the shinobi picked it up and smiled. "Alright, we have our first new friend... though I can't help but feel like this was a little too easy... right Riolu?" he asked before he saw his Pokémon fall to the ground with a purple shade around the small scratch.

"Shit, Riolu... what's wrong... hey speak to me..." Naruto called as he looked down and pulled out his Pokédex.

Weedle:

Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a venomous stinger on it's head

Shit, that was it, Riolu was poisoned. He needed to do something soon, He didn't have any Antidote or anything and he was going to get more in Viridian City. He needed to get help. Wait, maybe Samurai had some, he practically lived here so that was his best bet. Picking up the small blue dog, he ran back to the cabin.

"Hey Boss, can we stop-"

"Keep Training" ordered the original as the clones sighed and went back to work.

* * *

To say Yellow was shocked to see Naruto arrive as he did was an understatement. How else could she explain how a human, aura or not, closed a distance that only something like an Arcanine or a Dodrio could accomplish. Still, that could have waited as she saw the condition of the Riolu in his arms.

"What happened?!" she demanded as she took the blue Pokémon from him as he explained the situation. The girl however just gazed at him with an unimpressed look and by the end of the explanation...

"So he got poisoned and you ran back here... I guess Sam was right about you being a novice..." she muttered before placing Riolu on a bed, who moaned in slight annoyance.

"Novice..." Naruto growled as she sighed.

"Naruto... you are aware that Viridian Forest is known as the Forest of bugs right, and that it is infamous for it's Beedrill and Poisonings... right?"

He didn't, first time he heard of it before Yellow sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation. She had work to do. Placing her hands over the injured Pokémon, she gathered her own aura and then, to the blonde's amazement, her hands began to glow blue with a hint of Green.

'T-that's... Tsunade Baa-Chan's...' he thought as Kurama took interest in the effects of the girl before them. She was only around maybe two years younger than Naruto, still an academy student by Naruto's generation. Still it was interesting to see a human use the Mystical Healing Palm/ Shosen Jutsu as well as she did.

Once she was done, Riolu moaned as the purple coloring was gone as she smiled at the recovering Pokémon. Turning back to Naruto, she crossed her arms and made it apparent that he did something wrong.

"Why did you become a trainer?" she asked as Naruto blinked at the question... not what he expected. thinking about it, he shrugged.

"Well... I guess since I found Riolu's egg and it hatched when I was in Pallet, I figured I could explore the world" he said. And try to get home, something that would have confused her. Yellow frowned and turned to Riolu.

"How much do you know about Pokémon? Types, Status, stuff like that?" she asked as Naruto said nothing. He knew the basics as she seemed to catch on. "You're still new to this, I can tell."

"Jeez, thanks for that" the blond muttered annoyed as she smirked.

"Still, I can tell you like Pokémon. you aren't like some trainers that just see Pokémon for their worth" she said with a compliment as Naruto looked at her.

"Of course, I want to see other Pokémon myself, I also want to make some friends... but I don't want to leave them behind" he said as Yellow looked confused, what did that mean?

"I want to bring out the best in them, and have some adventures" he admitted as the thought of being a trainer really did interest him but he knew that he would eventually have to head back,

"Then don't, after all Pokémon are like family to me, why can't they be the same to others" she said as Naruto smirked.

"So are you a trainer to?" Naruto asked as Yellow frowned. Her, a trainer? She liked Pokémon, but she didn't like to battle.

"I prefer to play with them and look after Pokémon than be a trainer, That way they don't get hurt and can be free" she said with a smile as she looked outside. "Trainers force their Pokémon to fight in order for stupid things like glory or pride. I hate seeing them hurt like that."

Naruto could kind of agree. He didn't want to see Riolu hurt and now here they were with Riolu recovering again. Naruto just sighed and sat down. This was something he was torn on. Like if Kiba had Akamaru fight all his battles... or if he had Gamakitchi do all the fighting while he just stared and barked orders.

It was annoying but he wanted to make sure they were strong enough to go through anything, through anyone... He thought that as Danzo and the shinobi came to mind.

He was still regaining his former strength, in a place he never heard of with creatures that all fought regardless with others in Pokémon Battles. He didn't want to purposely hurt them.

"And I don't want to see them hurt" he muttered before smirking. "That's why I want to train them to get stronger, so that way we can get farther together."

"Then you need to be prepared for this kind of stuff... You know Sam can help you out, and even I can heal them when they're wounded" she offered as Naruto smirked. Seeing Riolu start to get up, he walked over to him and smiled.

"You alright there, Riolu?" he asked as he got a small nod from the dog before he remembered his other friend. "That reminds me... you mind healing Weedle to?" he asked as he released Weedle from a capsule he had on him before Yellow nodded slightly.

Riolu however looked at the hairy bug in caution as said bug looked confused. First he saw Yellow... then the idiot that attacked him... then the blond haired idiot that ordered the attack. He didn't know why but when he saw Naruto, the yellow bug charged at the blond in retaliation, only to be caught in the blonde's hands.

"Naruto!" Yellow cried in alarm as Naruto looked nervous. Seriously, the first thing it does after it's out of the Poké Ball is attack him? Kurama rolled his eyes at his Jinchuriki's ignorance. Of course it would still be pissed off that it was attacked. What would he do if he was just minding his own business before some strange idiot sent someone to attack him, imprison him and then essentially told him, "Oh hey, sorry I attacked you like that, I just wanted to practice my kidnapping skills. Let's be friends and travel the world"

Honestly, he expected worse than just wanting to sting in as revenge... but hey, he wants to sting him out of petty, he would destroy the village of the person who pissed him off. He wasn't going to argue philosophy with a small hairy bug, even if it was wrong and he was right...

"...Guess we still have a lot of work to do... Well either way, I'm Naruto, let's be friends okay Weedle?" he asked as the Weedle stopped squirming before shooting a spray of silk in the blonde's face, causing him to drop Weedle to the ground and try to get the silk off.

Weedle however crawled towards Yellow, having rather be around her then the male counterpart as Riolu and Yellow just stared at the scene.

Just another friend in the making for one Naruto Uzumaki...

This was soon interrupted when Samurai came home and noticed the scene before looking at Yellow for an explanation.

"Their first meeting outside battle..." she said as Samurai nodded before looking at the bug Pokémon himself and laughed, remembering his first encounter with the Weedle he caught. Those were glorious... humiliating but glorious memories nonetheless.

"So... I take it you're ready to do battle?" Sam asked Naruto as the blond got the silk off and hesitantly looked to his Pokémon. Riolu was ready... Weedle gave him the stink eye, still irritated at his new trainer.

"...I guess, but I'm not sure if I'll win" he said as Samurai shrugged.

"Alright then we shall do battle at-"

"Didn't you just get done fighting another trainer?" Yellow asked with a slight glare as Samurai froze and looked away. He knew where this was going.

"The forest tomorrow, after our Pokémon are rested and fully relaxed" he said as Yellow nodded. Naruto just stared with a deadpanned expression, reminding him of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Or Sakura and himself.

Oh well, might as well take the time to know his Pokémon better then. But that reminded him. "Hey Yellow, how did you do that healing thing?" he asked as the little Tsunade of Kanto looked at him confused.

"My healing? Well people born in Viridian Forest are given special aura from the energy of this place, so when I was born, I inherited by abilities" she said as she muttered something to her self. "Or at least that's what gramps always says..."

Aura? why did that sound familiar. Before he could ask another question, he was asked one by the girl instead. "But can I ask you a question, Naruto?"

"Sure... I guess" he said, wondering what she wanted to know. Yellow has been wondering something for a while now, ever since she felt his aura from him being unconscious. It was much stronger than anyone else's. Not only that but she could tell he was using it to. Now that she thought about it, He "found" Riolu's egg. And was training in his aura.

that meant only one thing she could think of...

"Are you an Aura Guardian?" she asked clearly as Naruto looked confused.

"...A what?" he asked as the room went quiet.

* * *

 **Alright, sorry for the late update but a lot has been going on and honestly, with everything happening, I might need to take a break from my stories to get caught up. Still I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was hoping to finish it a lot earlier but like I said, things came up.**

 **Anyways any comments, advice, thoughts or criticism are all welcomed. and as always, have a good day.**


	6. Of Reunions PT 1

**Well, here's the next chapter and again, sorry about the huge delay but the way things are going... yeah, lets just say that things will be getting a little more complicated on my end now.**

 **Either way, at least I still have access to a computer somehow so for now I'm going to write chapters on the one that currently works and try to update them on another one when I have time... and the ability to do so, still... work is slow, life still goes on and hopefully things will be better eventually.**

 **Well enough about my pointless rambles, Again I own nothing. Naruto and Pokémon both belong to their respective owners of Mashima Kishimoto and Nintendo.**

* * *

It's been three days since the blond shinobi had caught Weedle and since then he has been training both his Pokémon and his own abilities. "Alright Beedrill... lets use that Fury Attack" he said as the giant wasp nodded and rushed the blond shinobi with the intent to pierce through him. Naruto defended himself with two kunai that were his own clones transformed.

As Beedrill attacked the clone with it's high speed movements, the original Naruto was busy meditating while trying to recollect as much Senjutsu as he could for the clones to use and train. So far he could make a total of seven clones at a time without any drain to his reserves while he regained his basic control of Water Walking and Tree Climbing. Still not that great but better than it was the last few days. It was slowly becoming just instinct again.

Meanwhile, Naruto's other clone spared with Riolu, focusing on the blue Pokémon's strength and hand to hand combat. Strength and Speed... Riolu and Beedrill... So far those were what he was working on with them and hoped that they were going to be able to handle what's ahead of them. because eventually he was going to have to go back to the Elemental Nations and when that time came...

Then he'd have to leave them behind. He already decided to leave them with Professor Oak, since he knew the most about Pokémon... and that he had a great ranch of Pokémon behind his lab. Still... he was worried that his Pokémon would try to follow-

"Naruto" Yellow called out to him as he looked behind him and saw the Viridian Forest born girl approach him with a small smile. Naruto just smirked back and stopped meditating as he approached the girl.

"Yo... what's up?" he asked as the girl smiled and crossed her arms.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't push your Pokémon too far... looks like Beedrill's doing good" she commented as she saw the little sting-happy bee fight against one of his clones. Naruto nodded as he suddenly stopped. Seems like Riolu used his Quick Attack and knocked his clone through a tree. Still it was nice to see the improvement.

"We're about to wrap up soon... we can't spend much more time here... After all I need to get Mr. Time back to the museum" he said as Kurama sighed. Only this idiot would name a fossil something like "Mr. Time."

"Yeah, besides you already beat Sammy so I guess you'll have to be back out on your journey soon" she said sadly before the sound of a pop took the attention from them, revealing Beedrill happily floating in the air with smoke around him. Seems like he popped the clone out of existence... Naruto subconsciously place a hand over his chest where the clone was stung.

Beedrill however wanted another round but Naruto sighed.

"We can spar later" he said as he recalled his bug Pokémon back to the Poké Ball before he saw Riolu walk up to him and smiled. Still, after what happened yesterday, he was good to see Riolu recovered from the Hive incident...

Oh sure... he could have easily just ignored the hive Beedrill originally came from but despite the warnings... the common sense... he wanted to give Beedrill the chance to go see them... granted that while the wasp was well received... Well at least he and Riolu got their morning jog in before he was forced to spend the entire evening inside the cabin... repairing the holes in the walls made by the Beedrill... and still... he learned something from this.

That Beedrill were freaking evil incarnate that held a mean grudge against anything they view as different from their swarm.

That being said... he wondered why Beedrill just stayed with him. He gave him the chance to return to the hive but the large wasp chose to remain at the shinobi's side.

Well as long as he was alright to travel with them then he could come along...

As they settled down for lunch, Naruto smiled as he ate some sandwiches the blond girl made... Riolu settled with an apple and Yellow smiled. Well Sam couldn't cook to save his life and the last time he tried to cook...

She still had nightmares about it...

"So... how far can you do that Sage Mode thing for?" she asked the shinobi as he smiled.

"It takes about ten minutes to fully charge, but it can last for a good two hours now." That being said, he was curious about what abilities he could unlock. Still from what it sounded like... the Aura Guardians and the Sages were the same. Still it confirmed something for him. Aura was Senjutsu... and the thought that people like him, Yellow... people like sir Arron all could do feats like that... was both amazing and a bit frightening.

Kurama was in a similar boat. After learning that, he thought back to the Pokémon that he heard about in the lab. Pokémon like Palkia and Dialga... and Arceus...

To control the very meaning of time and space... to control life and death... he knew about the Shinju that was their combined final form... but the more he thought about it, the more it worried him.

The old man said that all chakra came from the Shinju... this world had something similar to chakra...

Did that also mean... it had it's own Shinju tree...?

Speaking about that, the Shinju... or rather the Juubi... He was wondering what the Akatsuki planned to do with the Tailed Beasts and the more he thought about it, the more it worried him. Nagato told him about a weapon... with the beast's chakra.

And according to what he remembered, that masked man that ripped him out of Kushina and had him attack the village... he was the one who was supposingly behind this. Perhaps it was truly for the best they wound up here. But if the Juubi was to ever awaken...

He didn't want to think about that possibility...

But with the Akatsuki having loss their leader, that Nagato brat... and Konan leaving the organization... who was left. Itachi, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu... the only ones he can recall were that blond brat with the clay... the fish man, the weed and the masked man.

The last two were what truly made him worry. With the Weed he sensed something off about it... something disturbing...

The masked man just plain pissed him off... whether it was through control or his Uchiha's eye...

Shaking his head... he wondered what their endgame was... what was going to happen to the Tailed Beasts that were caught, how many was caught. According to that one member, they had two of them, three at least... counting the one tailed nutcase known as Shukaku...

But he sensed Saiken within that one man... so perhaps there were still more to go, or at least he hoped. And even if they were to collect them all, they needed his chakra. So with his other half being sealed away with Minato... there was no way to reach his power... unless they went after the monk in the temple...

"Well I guess you're getting better... are you also going to look for a teacher then?" she asked as Naruto nodded. He was... he had to if he wanted to fully become an Aura Guardian, still from what he was told... they were incredibly rare to near extinct. Finding a teacher would be difficult. Afterall despite him having trained with the toads, he needed to get stronger for that masked man.

For Danzo... for whatever Kabuto had planned... he needed to get stronger, and if he was still a kid, then he would either become a target for the Akatsuki to take out easier... or grow stronger with the extra four years he would get.

He already learned he was in another dimension... Kurama had told him about their existence... and when he heard ideas of parallel worlds... hey he already went through so much shit already, what was wrong with dimensional travel... Hell summoning was litterealy going into one dimension and appearing out if it at a different time and location...

The rest however didn't last long before the blond froze, feeling a sense of dread... something was wrong... this was proven when he heard a scream and got up. Looking toward the source, he saw something he didn't expect to see today. He saw Samurai... with two very familiar kids and their Pikachu... all running from a swarm of Beedrill.

Naruto could only stare and wonder just how this happened. He knew Samurai was more responsible than to somehow upset the swarm of wild giant wasps that wanted him to die... so that left...

"..."

"..."

"... **Well, I think we found someone even worse than you**..." Kurama said bluntly as he was amazed at how much trouble that brat caused. First he was partnered with a Pokémon that hated him, then he destroys some kids... bike was it called, with said Pokémon that he somehow allowed to fall into a coma.

He then destroys a Pokémon Center... and now somehow pissed of the swarm... for the first time, he actually found someone he could say was more incompetent that Naruto was back as a Gennin... and he was dragged by a dog into a mine field on one of his first missions...

"...Yellow, Naruto... Run to the cabin!" Sam screamed, ignoring the shocked faces of the kids behind him at seeing the blond shinobi again while Yellow and Naruto both nodded and ran to the safe haven Naruto was mooching off of for the better part of the week. Once they made it, Naruto held the door open while Riolu, Yellow made way for the three newcomers. Once they were in, Naruto quickly slammed the door shut and locked it before he was forced back by a stinger impaling the wood.

As they were dead silent, they saw the Beedrill pull back and hover around outside the cabbin... the same one that the blond human went to hide in. Knowing that there was no way into it that would be worth it but still, they at least got the green cocoon.

Knowing they were safe... or at the very least safer, Naruto got up and sighed. Why did something happen whenever he met these kids... Speaking of which... "So, which one of you pissed of the Beedrill swarm?" he asked as the three looked at him before Samurai glared.

"The Weedle he failed to have captured had warned it's kin... this is all solely on him." Samurai stated before Ash screamed in protest.

"How was this my fault... you were the one that interrupted me for a match!" he screamed, feeling blamed for something that he didn't think was fair. Misty however had other things on her mind.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" the young girl asked as Naruto blinked before frowning.

"After I was blasted into the forest... thanks for that by the way..." he growled out as Pikachu looked embarrassed while Misty and Ash looked away in shame. Both of them were worried when they learned Naruto was launched into the Viridian Forest. "But after that, Yellow found me and I was here training Riolu and B-er my other Pokémon for the last four days."

"Well i'm glad you're alright, Naruto" Misty said as Naruto nodded. Yellow was confused as she looked at the kids, more accurately, Samurai and Ash. She was unsure what to think about him but looking at the cabin, she sighed... looks like they were going to have to patch up the holes again.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto sighed as he looked up from his spot next to the cabin, the Beedrill were gone and now he was able to relax. The cabin seemed to be ok now since they all patched up the holes. Still, he had a lot on his mind.

"Naruto..." a voice called out to him as he expected to see Yellow, instead he saw the face of Misty. "C-can I talk to you?" she asked as he shrugged. Why not, he could probably use the company.

"What's up?" he asked her as she looked down slightly.

"Well... do you think you could talk to Ash?" she asked as Naruto looked at her curious, why? Nothing against the kid but why would she want him to talk to Ash?

"Why...?" he asked confused getting up as she sighed.

"He's an idiot... but he's not a terrible person" she said as she gained the blonde's attention. Where did that come form? "Ash... he's still beating himself over Metapod."

Oh... so that was it. Still, he could understand. That being said, he looked at the girl in question. "Look, I don't know what happened but from what you guys told me, Samurai challenged Ash, he let a Weedle escape and you got chased by Beedrill..." not to mention Ash lost Metapod... his first Pokémon. A minute went by before Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-"

"It's late, Misty... I'll talk to him tomorrow..." he said as she looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks, Naruto" she muttered as she looked back. "Ash is a good trainer... when he doesn't let his pride get the best of him."

Naruto smiled at the praise the girl sent to the hat wearing trainer before he heard her cover it up. "But he's still an idiot and has a long way to go before he can become a Pokémon Master..." she said as Naruto laughed at that.

"We're still kids, we all have a long way to go... but that's what makes it worth it I guess..." he said before deciding to go to bed. He was going to busy tomorrow morning...

The next day, Naruto and the others woke to the sounds of an explosion. Safe to say that they were shocked to be woken up like that.

"W-what the..." Samurai cried out in shock before getting out of bed.

"W-what's going on?" Yellow cried out in alarm as Naruto moaned.

"Ten more minutes Kakashi-Sensei..." he muttered in his sleep before Misty looked around.

"Wait... where's Ash...?" she asked as no one said anything before she looked outside and ran towards the door with Samurai grabbing his gear and Yellow kicked the blond shinobi up.

"W-what, why..." he said, now up before he noticed Samurai return with his armor on and Misty and Pikachu... but no Ash? "What's going on?" he asked as Yellow looked worried.

"Explosions... and no Ash" she said as Naruto stayed quiet before he was up and suddenly wide awake. What the heck did that mean? unless... oh you had to be kidding, don't tell him Ash went to get Metapod.

"Quickly, we must go and find the novice before he irritates the Beedrill... or worse" he said as Misty nodded. As they all left to find Ash, she could only imagine what the Beedrill would do to whichever unlucky victim they came across...

"Ahh... run for your lives" Jessie screamed as she and James ran by the cabin with Meowth right behind them... with Beedrill not far behind while Samurai and Misty hid in the bushes, Naruto and Yellow hid behind a tree.

"Team Rocket... I should have known..."

"Rocket... wait, weren't those the thieves from the Pokémon Center?" he asked confused, wondering if he was still dreaming. Misty sighed and shook her head.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now we need to find Ash" she said as he nodded before some of the bug Pokémon caught sight of them. Recalling his Poké Ball, he sent out Riolu from his nap, having to return him to make more room for the others the night earlier...

"Hey, Riolu" he called as the blue dog stretched his body "I need you to help use with any Beedrill that come by them... you guys go ahead... I'll distract them."

"W-what? Naruto-" Misty called before Samurai nodded.

"We will leave these too you, don't be reckless..." he said as he and the others eventually left. Hopefully he could buy some time until they found Ash. until then...

"Clones it is" he said as he summoned three clones that smirked. Looking at Riolu...

"Riolu, Quick Attack"

* * *

As Misty looked back, she frowned as they lost Naruto... again. Yellow sighed as she knew he was going to get into a fight... but this early?

"If you are worried about Naruto, then do not worry, he is a very powerful trainer..." Samurai said, knowing about his abilities he was training for the last few days. Yellow wasn't as optimistic.

"He's still reckless..." she added as Misty looked back ahead.

"...Well if you were right when he beat you... then alright, but we need to find Ash and then go back for Naruto" she said, not wanting to have Ash's stupid choices. Yes what a stupendous battle it was. Through great focus he had came out victorious against his own Metapod.

Yellow however was unimpressed... it was mostly Metapod vs. Kakuna... the only reason it ended was because after ten minute of using Harden, Naruto recalled it for Riolu and attacked Metapod by having Riolu hit it against a tree like a club... sure it didn't do much damage from the defensive boost but the fact it couldn't move to defend it... made it pretty one-sided...

She could only imagine something else what would match that... wait, "What Pokémon did he use against Metapod?" Yellow asked as Misty sighed. "He used-"

"Metapod-yes" Misty answered bluntly as Yellow lost some faith in her friend's battling style.

As soon as they found Ash however, he was holding Metapod, who looked like was fatally struck. "Metapod... hey, are you alright?" he asked worried about the small cocoon as soon as it started glowing and a form came from the glowing wound.

A blue butterfly, Butterfree. The evolved form of Metapod.

Seeing this made Ash and the others relieved as they soon noticed the remaining swarm of Beedrill approaching. Guess they either got tired of chasing Team Rocket or Naruto fell... they knew that answer as Ash looked to his newly evolved Pokémon and smiled.

"...Alright then" he said with a smirk. "Butterfree... use Sleep Powder" he ordered as the blue bug released some green dust in the air. Behind in some bushes stood Naruto, watching silently in amazement. Seeing the Beedrill caught in the green mist, he could honestly say that he was surprised.

Then again, seeing him take out a whole swarm of Beedrill was amazing to say the least... 'Pokémon Master, huh...' he thought to himself as he grew a bit of respect to the younger kid. Kurama however rolled his eyes at his sheer dumb luck. If the brat wanted to be some kind of Professional Pet Owner then he'd need more than just to have a lucky break...

Then again, that lucky break reminded him of the brat he was sealed inside of. Perhaps he was judging too early again... he would have to wait and see, just what kind of potential this Ash kid had...

That was the last thoughts they had before the clone vanished into the green dust-filled air.

* * *

"So... you're really coming with us" Ash asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Why not... besides I have nothing really better to do, traveling together might be kind of fun" he said as they all made their way to Pewter City. Saying goodbye to Yellow and Samurai... or rather Sam despite his protests of wanting to sound cooler, the three kids and two Pokémon left.

"So... you aren't mad about the Pokémon Center?" Ash asked nervously as he smirked.

"Oh, well I can understand the situation... after all it isn't your fault" if anything it was the Rocket's fault. Misty smiled and turned to him.

"So, what are you going for, Naruto?" Misty asked as he turned around, what was he going for?

"Yeah... I want to be a Pokémon Master, Misty wants to be a Water Pokémon Master... so what about you?" Ash asked as he thought about it...

"Don't know... I entered the Pokémon League to find out more about Kanto... so I guess... well I want to just see the world" he admitted. There was something to traveling with Ero-Sennin that made him want to see the world. So now that he could travel as a trainer... he'd see how this would all playout.

"Pokémon League?" Ash asked as Naruto smirked. Oh, if Ash was going to enter... then this would be a fun event for sure. As they continued walking, they were unaware of the Pokémon watching them, a black crow that looked like it was wearing a hat before it flew off.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man walked by the Pokémon Center of Pewter City and looked towards a small black fox Pokémon... a Zorua as he thought about his meeting with the shinobi he once hunted. As he looked up into the sky, he wondered many things, about his brother... his so called mission with this Arcades woman... he should be dead... but here he was.

Alive... given a second chance...

"So... Naruto-Kun..." he thought as he black eyes shifted into a deep crimson with a three tomoe pattern. "How much have you grown since we last met...?"

* * *

 **Alright so sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. Any comments, concerns, thoughts or others are appreciated. Still I was going to reveal the newcomer in Johto but I decided against it. So for his Pokémon, currently I have him with a Zorua.**

 **Like always have a good day and again, thank you all for reading...**

 **Naruto's Pokémon:**

 **Riolu: Male**

 **Ability: inner focus**

 **Moves: Quick Attack, Endure, Foresight**

 **...**

 **Beedrill: Male**

 **Ability: Swarm**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack**

 **...**

 **Unknown's Pokémon:**

 **Zorua: ?**

 **Ability: Illusion**

 **Move: None Known.**


	7. Of Reunions PT 2: A Crow's Second Chance

**Alright so here's the next chapter for Sennin no Arcades and yes... it is our friend Itachi, this chapter is more of a means to help set him up and he will be meeting and traveling with Naruto time-to-time but he's still going to be doing his own thing.**

 **Second, I decided that I'm going to give him a Dark Type themed team like Zorua, Murkrow, with some exceptions... even THAT Pokémon once we get to Johto...**

 **Originally, I was going to have him appear in Ilex Forest with a Celibi but that would have thrown in the whole time-travel thing that, honestly, i'm not that skilled to wright... I did try but... this is just a bit better, but enough about me and my shitty writing capabilities...**

 **I DO NOT own Pokémon or Naruto, they belong to Nintendo and Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he walked along the path to Pewter City, he would have thought that traveling together with others would have been fun, but apparently he forgot one small detail about traveling.

"We're lost!" Misty shouted annoyed as Ash responded with a similar echoing tone.

"We are not!" he cried out as Naruto sighed as he really was getting tired of their constant arguing. Still at least Samurai said that they were on the right path so if they just kept going then they'd reach it eventually...

As they were busy doing their own thing, Riolu and Pikachu both sighed at the arguing pair before Riolu turned over to his new friend. "And they were fighting about this for...?" he asked as Pikachu sighed.

"Five minutes..." he responded. Honestly he was happy to have some company. It was annoying to travel without anyone to talk to and seeing the blue dog as his only other companion he had to talk with, he was incredibly happy. Still he wondered what the other Pokémon were like. Naruto was going to bring out his other Pokémon... but after what happened with the wasp's family, he thought better against it.

"So... what when do you think we're going to get there?" Riolu asked as Pikachu shrugged. He didn't know but hopefully it would be before the bike was brought up. He really hated when that was brought up. It never would seem to end... but at least he wasn't the only one to suffer now...

"Hopefully soon... so what's Naruto like as a trainer?" he asked as Riolu smirked.

"Great... he's doing what he can to make us ready to take on the Pokémon League" he said as the yellow mouse sighed. It was bad enough some humans capture them but make them fight, however seeing the expression on the Blue dog's face, he sighed. "I don't know how well i'm going to do, but I want to see the world and make friends."

And so far he has... well he considered Beedrill a friend and likewise with the wasp. Still he wanted to see the world, get stronger... make new friends and so on. Beedrill wanted something as well...

Naruto meanwhile was going on about trying to figure out what he was going to do when he got to the city. He still needed to drop of the fossil at the Pewter City Museum and then take on the Gym Leader... come to think of it, if Ash was going to compete as well... he'd have to do the same thing, so it might be nice to see how he does first. Smirking mischievously, he thought about making Ash bait in order to see what he was going to be dealing with.

It was a simple strategy of the shinobi... Ash was just an unlucky decoy... an unlucky decoy that sent him flying... have to make him fight some Beedrill... but he forgave the circumstances and called them even.

Then again... Kakashi always said to use his head more... and diversion was his specialty...

"Hey... you ok, Naruto?" Misty asked as the blond just kept smiling. Ash however felt nervious before the blond spoke up.

"So, Ash... you are entering the League too, right?" he asked as he got a nod before his smirk grew in size. "Great, then you can go first... we'll cheer you on from the sidelines... right Misty?"

"...I have the need to ask why..." she admitted as he kept his smile...

* * *

 _Darkness... was the opposite of light... but when their is darkness in light and light in darkness... then was there really any difference to them? He did all he could to protect his brother... he was what he was told to become... what he hid behind as a front._

 _He made lies into a reality to others, keeping the truth under an illusion... Yet..._

 _"Oh... so you're up, about time" a woman said as a young man with matching eyes and hair moaned. Where was he... was he dead... did Sasuke... did his disease...?_

 _Looking up and holding his head, he noticed he was in a strange white void with the woman smiling at him. As if she was reading his mind. "You are not dead... at least not yet little Uchiha..." she said with a small smirk as he got up and looked her over._

 _"Are you... an angel?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes before finding out he was unable to use his chakra. Still he wouldn't give her the victory of seeing him worry._

 _"I am an observer... and I deal in many things regarding the world of Pokémon... but we're getting ahead of ourselves... my name is Arcades, and I have been watching you... Itachi Uchiha" she said as he slipped into a fighting stance. However the woman didn't look intimidated, she looked instead..._

 _"You are a prodigy that cloaked himself in illusions, a man who was forced to take the veil of darkness... and take the role of the one that sought power. All for the sake of your little brother." Itachi narrowed his eyes before letting her continue. She knew about that then._

 _"Your eyes tell the picture..." she said, referring to his Sharingan. "Tell me... you killed your family that plotted against your home... you friends were killed, your clan would have followed but you sold yourself to the War Hawk to keep your brother safe and sound. so with that out in the air... did you accomplish your task?"_

 _"Arcades... what is the point of bringing this up?" he asked, feeling her words start to sting as she sighed._

 _"Though you acted in darkness in the name of light, your actions have consequences... You tried to manipulate your brother into his own lies and beliefs and had the young Uzumaki take him with him back to the village... with that little eye of yours"_

 _"...So you do know... who are you, how do you know this?"_

 _"Why can't you use your chakra?" she mimicked playfully. "why am I talking to you... the matters are all obvious... you... failed." she said bluntly as he looked at her in shock. Failed, what did she mean fail?_

 _Before he could ask further, he was assaulted by visions of the Elemental Nations... Of Sasuke joining the Akatsuki and facing the Eight Tails Jinchuriki... of Naruto defeating his leader, Pain... in the ruins of Konoha before being killed by Danzo. As the visions faded, he was left staring at the woman in shock. There was no way he miscalculated... his brother was now the thing he wanted to avoid..._

 _His friend, the same child of the man he respected as the Fourth Hokage... was betrayed by the same war hawk that made the deal to begin with. He knew that Danzo was an optimist and having Shisui's sharingan as well as the Kyuubi-_

 _"There is still hope..." Arcades piped in as Itachi turned to her as she smirked. "As I said, you aren't dead yet... which means I can still revive you back to the Elemental Nations... " she said with a smirk. Itachi narrowed his eyes at that. She could, but at what cost?_

 _"...And in exchange?" he asked as she was impressed. She knew that Itachi was smart, there was always something in return. He really reminded her of Raven..._

 _"Of course... you see, you shinobi are all going out and doing missions... well how about you help me with my mission?" she offered as she explained the details. Eventually Itachi sighed._

 _"A second chance... a chance to redeem my mistakes by helping fight against this... V.O.I.D... and-"_

 _"You will not be doing this alone... still you will be a bit younger by receiving your partner as I already explained... more so the memory loss will kick in soon enough-"_

 _"I already agreed to this. My mistakes and my failures... I have already bloodied my hands and walked the path of darkness... if it means helping my brother out of that same darkness... then I will do whatever I can to atone for my sins."_

 _Arcades smirked. That was why she picked him. She needed someone, a prodigy, someone who could navigate through the darkness... but one to be lead himself._

 _"Who knows... you might find something else while you're there? perhaps happiness... a life freed from the hatred... you might even have a family-life-"_

 _"I want to return to the Elemental Nations as soon as I can, I don't have time to distract myself" he rebuked, not wanting to abandon the reason he was here in the first place. Arcades sighed, he still took things a little too seriously._

 _"Well for now, just find yourself and train with your new abilities and your partner. He will become an important part as well as your fellow shinobi... also, you still have some time. Just take it easy... and prepare for the sudden pain."_

 _Pain? What did she mean by-_

 _Itachi's agonizing screams echoed in the void as he grew younger and an egg formed. Setting him up, she was preparing her next knight against the V.O.I.D._

* * *

It's been a month since he first arrived here... another since the second shinobi appeared and while Zorua looked around, he waited on Mew's instructions to prepare for a battle... to test the next shinobi sent. Still... He didn't expect to see Naruto of all people be selected.

That being all said, he waited until he saw a familiar figure approach the main doors of the museum.

Naruto looked around as he and his Riolu entered the building. "Man, this place is huge!, lets find the guy we need to deliver this fossil for and head to the Pokémon Center, alright" he said as he was met by a young woman with a lab coat.

"Oh... you must be Naruto, we was just talking about you... Professor Oak just called and told us you would be arriving" she said as Naruto smiled. He called Oak at the Pokémon Lab before heading out to the meusium. He also made a clone to watch Ash battle against Brock so right now was just relaxing and preparing a strategy against him.

"Kid, there comes a time that you make me uncharacteristically proud and disturbed at the same time" Kurama mocked as he the blond just took it in stride. He knew it was his way of saying you aren't as bad as you were before.

Soon enough, a man appeared with a smile. "So, you are Professor Oak's young aide. Well Done, young lad. But where are my manners, I am Professor Plum, head of the Pewter City Museum of All things Pokémon, Historic or intriguing to the minds of others."

"...Nice to meet you" he said as he greeted, feeling like he was meeting Gai or Lee again... still, he came off a bit overbearing but still... he seemed nice.

"Hmm... and I was recently informed by Samuel that you are currently taking the League Challenge, Is that not true?" he asked as Naruto nodded. "Excellent, I heard that he sent out four kids... with a hidden fifth one filled with potential... So... what Pokémon do you currently possess to help you face the vigorous league?" he asked as Naruto felt a bit creeped out before smiling.

"...Beedrill and Riolu... I am hoping to catch some later, but I want to have quality over quantity... have something like a family ya' know..." he said as the man smiled.

"there is nothing wrong with that, me and an associate I met on an expedition also have a similar mindset. He desires to explore the world... I was supposed to meet him around here- Ah, there he is right now."

Turning around, Naruto was met with a familiar face, rather one that looked at him emotionlessly while his creeped out mood turned into one of disbelief and soon to be anger but before he could say anything-

"It has been a while, Naruto-Kun" Itachi said as he embraced the shinobi with a hug before whispering something into his ear. "I will explain everything" he whispered as he let go and addressed the older man.

"...Are you two well acquainted?" he asked as Itachi spoke up.

"We are from the same village... I was undercover for the International Police under orders from his former-teacher, Jiraiya. I was tasked to investigate Team Rocket, though now that my mission is over, I hope we can start over as friends... right, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto said nothing at first before nodding, understanding the meaning, Jiraiya did mention something about a spy in Akatsuki feeding him information... but Itachi, Freaking Itachi Uchiha?!

Really?!

"Y-Yeah, I hope we can catch up" the blond said, barely holding back a twitch as he looked to the older shinobi with a glare that Itachi ignored. "He has a lot of things to tell me... about his mission, don't you... big brother, Itachi."

"Hmm..." the Uchiha grunted, knowing he was going to have to deal with the Uzumaki's ire until they were alone and he explained it all... but maybe he could escape this encounter after all...

"Professor Plum... I'm sure that Naruto would like a tour of the museum... would you be so kind as to show him around?" he asked as Naruto looked at him betrayed as Plum looked like he was filthy rich. A young man wanting a tour, say no more. Taking the Uzumaki by the hand, Plum went and started his infamous three hour tour while Itachi just smirked.

He was probably going to pay for this... but he needed to do something else... "Oh... and Naruto, I'll see you at Maiden's Peak" he called out as Naruto glared, only to see him walk through a door and disappear from sight.

"Now here we have many fossils of the-" Plum began his tour as Naruto moaned... he already had a clone at the gym with Ash and Misty, so he couldn't escape with another one unless he get others suspicious.

He was in a way trapped... and he knew it. Kurama just sighed as he started to go to sleep. He didn't care about this stuff, he was just assuming all this technology was just this world's version of jutsu or what that other continent had... oh well? Enjoy the tour... Naruto...

* * *

Meanwhile, the clone looked at Misty and Ash leave as he needed time to think. That Onix was a monster, something he didn't know if Riolu could beat just because of it's size alone. Still he tried to think of something to use but he couldn't think of anything. He thought about using one of Misty's Water Pokémon but soon decided against it. He wanted to use his own Pokémon, his own friends to beat the league, not be a cop out and have someone win it for him...

Still, Ash did well against it, if it was another type, Ash might have won, Maybe that's what Flint was talking about...

"I thought I would find you here, we have a lot to talk about, Naruto-Kun" a voice belonging to Itachi said as the clone slipped into a fighting stance, Itachi however pointed to the nearby forests, there they would fight uninterrupted, this was a matter between Shinobi, hidden among the other trainers... they would decide that there...

Nodding, the clone followed the former Akatsuki Member silently into the night, there was something going on, more than just the Pokémon League... Naruto needed answers...

and Itachi was the preverbal Piñata that he was going to beat them out of...

* * *

 **Alright so this is a short chapter... honestly this is more of a character introduction chapter and while I was going to write out the whole encounter thing and the gym battle as separate chapters but I decided to put them together as a cliff hanger this one and the next chapter being written with both Naruto's battle and his encounter with Itachi. That being said, Itachi's Pokémon are mostly planned out but if you have suggestions for his Pokémon... they have to follow one main rule...**

 **1: Must be a Dark or Ghost types**

 **So with that, I'll leave it at this since I still have somethings to do on my end...**

 **Now then: Pokémon I have planned for Naruto to potentially catch are:**

 **Riolu:Caught**

 **Beedrill:Caught**

 **Parasect: this one I will admit I have doubts about bringing in... but you never know**

 **Sandslash: Honestly I like Sandslash's design, and plus it would seem like something that Naruto would want to catch**

 **Ploiwhirl: goes with his toad summons**

 **Ninetales: Let's be honest here... in one way or another, cliché or no... this WILL happen somehow...**

 **...**

 **Pokémon planned for Itachi are:**

 **Zorua: Caught**

 **Mukrow: goes with his crow summons and theme**

 **Sharpedo: A tribute to Kisame**

 **And three more planned I don't want to spoil but like I said, if you have any Pokémon you like him to have, then go for it.**


	8. Fox vs Crow: Dog vs Fox

**So Chapter 8, Naruto vs. Itachi... place your bets because this could go either way... but before you do, just to remember... I DO NOT own Naruto or Pokémon and that they belong to their respective owners of Misashi Kishimoto and Nintendo.**

 **And FIGHT-**

* * *

As Naruto and Itachi both appeared outside the forest, Naruto sighed as Riolu appeared behind him. Zorua smirked to itself as it looked at the other Pokémon in an interested way, He heard about what kind of person Naruto was, so a Pokémon trained by him was bound to have some potential...

"Alright, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now!" Naruto demanded as Itachi remained neutral. He could tell that he was still angry with the whole thing, he couldn't blame him.

"Naruto... I take it you know about the Akatsuki... and Danzo's ideals... but before that... there is something I want to take back..." he said before his Sharingan spun to become the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto was on guard before he froze, holding his throat in pain. Riolu instantly went over to him before Itachi and Zorua vanished from view. Riolu was scared as his trainer was in pain.

So to see his trainer cough out a crow took him by surprise. Itachi meanwhile was happy that his clone activated the little plan for Sasuke he had but now he needed to retrieve the Sharingan he left the blond shinobi. Before the crow could even move, it was slowly burned by black flames before the older shinobi arrived and pulled out a red eye and sealed it in a storage seal placed on his sleeve...

At least that way he could talk to Naruto easier now...

*Cough... cough...* Speaking of which...

"What the hell... why did that crow come out of my mouth... how are you even still alive-answer me you damn asshole-"

"Naruto" Itachi interrupted before he looked at him with his Sharingan activated before he was forced to block an attack, on that was easy to do. Naruto had grown quite powerfully in the last few years... but as a kid again, he was only at half the strength. Kicking the blond into a tree, he saw the shinobi get up and make a familiar hand sign.

Soon two clones appeared as they rushed at him. Itachi just made a clone of his own and kept his eye on the original. Meanwhile, Riolu was about to interrupt before he was forced to jump back from a dark purple ball of energy aimed at him.

" **Sorry... but no interfering with this little exchange** " the dark type said as Riolu glared before rushing at the other Pokémon. If this dark type Pokémon was Itachi's Pokémon... then as Naruto's partner... he would fight just as hard.

Naruto watched the original Itachi's chakra as he gathered natural energy as Itachi remained calm, doing the same. Naruto could sense it... Itachi was doing the same, he somehow became a sage. He didn't know how, he didn't care how but right now, he needed to fight... he needed to win.

*Poof-poof*

Naruto sensed his clones vanish before he smirked, feeling some of Kurama's chakra being drawn to him. Entering what he called Tail One mode, he charged at the clone before sending out a red arm of chakra at the clone. He smirked when the claw reached the target but was sent back when the clone exploded. As he regained his barrings and landed on a tree, Itachi was behind him, ready to fight.

Riolu was busy dodging another Shadow Ball as the smaller fox smirked and launched another one. This was really getting annoying. " **Hold still** " Zorua muttered as he tried to hit his target as Riolu jumped into a tree and glared.

" **You're going to need to do better than that**..." the blue dog Pokémon teased at the black fox smirked.

" **Well then, let's step it up**..." he said with a smirk as he ran at the other Pokémon with a high speed. Riolu could only look confused as he met the attack head on with a Quick Attack before he was launched skywards in pain.

" **W-What the... that wasn't a** Quick Attack?!" he muttered before he was hit again as Zorua smirked.

" **You might be strong... but I'm smart**..." he muttered as he landed on a branch. With his Aerial Ace, it was in the bag. A flying type attack against a fighting type... it was clear enough.

"Riolu-Gah" Naruto called out as he was struck by a punch from the Uchiha and turned his attention back to the older shinobi. Not going down, he made three more shadow clones and rushed before forming a Rasengan. Itachi smirked and jumped back before spitting out a large fireball.

As Naruto and his clones were engulfed by the inferno, Itachi jumped back, seeing another arm reach for the tree behind him, Naruto rushing in with the Rasengan still in hand. "I'm impressed, you certainly came far since we last met... still, so have I..." he said as Naruto was hit by several black flames. gritting his teeth, the blond pushed the fox's chakra into him, turning into a pseudo fourth tail stage before the chakra formed an opening that the blond escaped from. That was when he saw red...

Riolu glared as he looked at the black fox's smirk, ever-present and no sign of leaving as he got up. Aerial Ace, he needed to find some way to avoid it... but it seemed impossible. this was bad, Naruto was in some kind of trance and he needed to find a way to defeat Zorua.

" **Well... this was fun... but I think it's time we finish it** " Zorua said as Riolu glared. This was bad... and he needed a plan... wait, maybe...

That was it!

Smirking, he closed his eyes and began to prepare for the hit. Zorua was confused by this but thought nothing of it... It was easier to accept defeat. With one last Aerial Ace, Zorua charged straight forward... only to feel himself be grabbed and thrown into a tree.

"... **I thought so**..." Riolu muttered before he looked at the fox, back on his feet and glared. What did he just- "I know your trick" he called as he stood his ground as the Zorua looked on confused... knew his trick... did that mean he could avoid... no, Aerial Ace was unavoidable... unless he used something like Protect... but he didn't.

Riolu waited for the black fox to charge again, waiting for the right opportunity, after all... if he couldn't dodge it...

Then maybe he could counter it.

" **Finish it... right**?" he asked tauntingly as Zorua smirked before Zorua rushed in with one last Arial Ace before Riolu grabbed the fox and through him back at a tree. This time however, he countered with a Quick Attack, slamming it into the forest. As Zorua got up from the attack, he was met with the blue dog smirking. What just... so that was it...

" **You took the attack and hit me in a blind spot... but even with that... how are you still standing**?" Zorua demanded as Riolu smirked. True, with all those attacks, he should have fainted... but he endured the hits... he used Endure. And now he had a way to fight back.

And he was going to enjoy this...

"... **One move... this will finish it** " Riolu stated as his right paw started to glow with aura. Zorua just growled... So he found a blind spot... A true Pokémon could cover for that weakness...

" **Aerial Ace** " Zorua called before rushing at the blue dog, and Riolu just stood still. Soon however, Zorua shot out a small Shadow Ball, causing Endure to fade before Zorua made his move. As Riolu jumped out of the way, Arial Ace hit and Zorua chuckled. This was a fun battle...

"... **No... Not yet**!" Riolu called out as he glared at the other Pokémon and smirked. Zorua could only look on in shock as Riolu remained conscious and his paw was covered in blue energy. "... **This might be a Rasengan... but this still hurts**!" he called as he bit Zorua and held him before he maneuvered to a tree branch and started to rush at the ground with his glowing paw on the black Pokémon's chest.

" **Force Palm** " Riolu cried out as they landed and were hit with a huge shock wave of aura, sending them both back. Riolu hit a tree, falling unconscious as Zorua tried to get up. That was a critical hit... a One Hit KO.

"... **Heh... still**..." he muttered as he lost consciousness... It was a good fight, one to have a rematch with... to end their draw.

* * *

Itachi looked at retrained by chains Naruto, who was still glaring at the Uchiha and growling as Kurama watched on cautiously before Itachi finally spoke up, unaware of the fox watching.

"Now, I think I should explain myself" he said as he approached the younger shinobi as Naruto spat at him.

"You torment Sasuke, try to catch me, beat the shit out of me, and expect me to listen?!" he shouted as he tried to get free as Itachi sighed.

"You are well aware of Danzo, are you not?" he asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Several years ago... after the Kyuubi attack on the village, tensions rose between the Uchiha Clan... and soon... they began to plot against the village."

"w-what, you expect me to believe that shit-" Naruto cried out as Kurama spoke up, revealing himself behind the bars of the seal.

" **Calm down, brat** " he growled as he glanced at the Uchiha, who was getting ready to use a stronger genjutsu if needed. Kurama merely closed his eyes. " **I can tell you're being honest... even from the seal I could sense their hatred and negativity**..."

"...Are you defending me/ Are you defending him?!" came the two replies from both Naruto and Itachi, while Naruto was more of a scream while Itachi was a muttering.

" **My abilities is able to sense negative emotions so I can tell if he's lying... but if he wants to explain what happened, he better start**..." he threatened as Itachi nodded, still a little shocked at the Kyuubi of all things coming to his defense.

"My clan plan to overthrow the village, but the Third Hokage had loyal shinobi in the Uchiha... I was one of them... the other was a shinobi named Shisui Uchiha... he was like a brother to me... we grew up together as rivals... and we both agreed to stop the coup any way we could..."

"And killing them was your idea?!" Naruto demanded as Itachi looked away and sighed.

"Shisui's idea was to place a Genjutsu with his own Mangekyou Sharingan... this genjutsu would hypnotize the clan into remaining loyal to the village... but I learned that Danzo had attacked and took one of his eyes... the second eye... he gave to me, and in turn, to you" he said as a crow appeared and landed on Itachi's shoulder.

"You considered Sasuke like a brother... so I knew that if he tried to flee or abandon the village again... that you would stop him. And if he implanted my eyes, that same genjutsu would have activated... I was a fool for believing he would have returned to the village after my demise..."

"That still doesn't answer for why you killed the others... and forced Sasuke down that road" Naruto said, looking at Kurama as he nodded his head, confirming it was the truth.

"Danzo... made a deal, that I could spare Sasuke, who would have been killed by the Anbu Root... and with Shisui's eye... I didn't want to test it. Sasuke was my brother and by killing me, his evil older brother... he would have avenged the clan... there was another reason, however."

"Another reason?" Naruto asked as Itachi nodded.

"A lone masked Uchiha, who claimed to be Madara... he wished to recruit me, claiming he would destroy it with the Kyuubi, like before-"

"What, that masked..." Naruto muttered in shock as memories of Tobi... as he called himself, appeared in his mind.

" **That bastard**!" Kurama roared in fury, " **He controlled me... so he was behind it**?!"

"I wanted to keep an eye on him, and sent whatever information I had to both Jiraiya-Sama and the village... but after the Third Hokage died... I wanted to make sure that Danzo remembered our deal, I threatened to reveal everything I knew" Itachi said as Naruto said nothing and looked down.

"Then all this time, you were on our side... you wanted to protect the village... like Nagato" Naruto muttered as Itachi looked confused but said nothing about it. He'd ask him another time.

"Naruto, I know you have no reason to forgive me, or even trust me... but when I died, I expected to answer for my mistakes... but I woke and met a woman named Arcades."

"W-woman, Arcades is a... wait, you know her?!" he shouted as Itachi shook his head.

"Not clearly... but I know three things... one, we were both brought here to fulfil some purpose, two if we are to fulfil that purpose... then we are going to have to work together."

"And be honest... I don't want anymore half truths or lies anymore. I want to know I can trust you... I need to know everything you know about Arcades" Naruto said as Itachi nodded.

"I agree... it would be pointless to hide behind my illusions by this point. So I will answer honestly from now on... but please understand that there are some secrets I want to be kept buried" he said as Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Sure... I mean Kurama doesn't want anyone to know his name but-"

" **You idiot, you just told him**!" Kurama scolded as Naruto blinked and realized his slip up.

"Heh... whoops?" he asked unsure as Itachi looked at the beast confused as Kurama just sighed.

" **Since you're going to ask... but before that, maybe you can answer some questions about the Akatsuki**..." Kurama said as they continued to talk.

* * *

Once the Tsukuyomi ended, Naruto and Itachi both grabbed their heads in pain, Itachi's eye was bleeding while Naruto's head was killing him. Kurama was frustrated. A statue... holding the other Tailed Beasts... no doubt... it was the Juubi.

That masked Uchiha wanted to awaken it. And if that was the case... then he needed Naruto to get stronger. If what Itachi said was true... then this was really a lucky break for them.

"So then... now what?" Naruto asked out loud as Itachi just sighed.

"Well there was one last thing we needed to do... as I'm sure you know... we aren't as strong as we were back at the Elemental Nations... we're slower, sloppier and have less control than we did before... so the last thing we need to do is train both ourselves and our Pokémon..."

"Yeah, I have been training in my control... but still, it's not really all that much" Naruto said as he recalled his spars with his clones his chakra control exercises.

"Indeed... but clones and practicing can only get you so far... that's why... I needed to test you. You have grown much stronger than you were when you were still a kid... but you still have a ways to go. Meanwhile, I still need work on my own abilities..." He didn't have the limits of a Jinchuriki... or an Uzumaki.

"So... what are you suggesting?" Naruto asked as Itachi smirked.

"We both grow stronger, together... as partners" he said as he held his hand out as Naruto stared in disbelief.

"You're willing to train me?" he asked as Itachi nodded.

"If the masked man is indeed after this Juubi, as Kurama-San put it, then he will be far stronger than we both would have thought... and if he's training Sasuke... then that's all the more reason to work together... so please..." he said looking down and smiling sadly.

"Please join me, and help me save my brother, and the Shinobi World" he asked as Naruto slowly smiled.

"Heh, do you even have to ask... I still need to punch that idiot brother of yours to make him open his eyes... and I'm not going to turn my back on my friends and my dreams. I'm still the one who's going to be Hokage, and no matter what happens I won't give up no matter what."

Itachi just smiled and nodded. "Then we still have some time... so... how about a second round?" Itachi offered as Naruto smirked before he thought of something.

"Ah, that's right... Riolu he's-"

*Boom*

As a large explosion occurred, Naruto and Itachi saw their Pokémon finish their match and went to them. Their match would wait, right now... they needed to get to the Pokémon Center. And with that, the two shinobi recalled their Pokémon and went to the Pokémon Center, unaware of a pair of green eyes from a pink haired girl sitting in one of the trees.

"About time those two got along..." she muttered as she wagged her tail and smirked. Arcades would be pleased to know two of her knights had met... or rather three if you counted her Kurami-Kun... and she was going to have fun playing with the grumpy fox...

With that, she wondered how that other child of prophecy was doing. Her answer came in the form of a flash of lighting as that crazy plan to juice up that Pikachu came into effect.

Perhaps she would get some entertainment after all. And with that being said, she vanished in a flash of light, reporting back to her master... her lady **Arcades.**

* * *

 **Alright, I'll leave it off here. So comments, concerns, thoughts or ideas? That being said, I hope you enjoy the inclusion of Itachi... and from the comments, you all want him to have an Umbreon... well to be honest, I was going to give him one anyways... so just wait until we get there... alright?**

 **Second... I know this was a little short but also I wanted to add a match between Riolu and Zorua. I hope you guys like it because I'm not that good with writing scenes like that.**

 **Also... Zorua is going to be a little like Sasuke from Part 1, being a rival to Riolu in a similar way Naruto and Sasuke were. Basically, Zorua is going by Itachi's memories of Sasuke and the illusions that were made to keep him in the dark while Riolu is based of Naruto's will to never give up and fighting attitude, as well as something else.**

 **So now that the three of them each have a reason to get stronger and return to the Elemental Nations, Itachi's is saving his brother and stopping "Madara" Naruto's is returning to defeat Akatsuki, save Sasuke and become Hokage with Kurama wanting to stop the Ten Tail's revival. Itachi and Naruto are going to have a relationship of an older disciple training a younger one.**

 **Now before anyone else asks... Why didn't I want to include a Naruto x Cynthia pairing... because I wanted to add an Itachi x Cynthia one. I think they could potentially work out and besides... I don't think it's been done... ever... at all...**

 **So with that:**

 **Naruto's Pokémon:**

 **Riolu: Male**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **Moves: Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, Force Palm**

 **...**

 **Beedrill: Male**

 **Ability: Swarm**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack**

 **...**

 **Itachi's Pokémon:**

 **Zorua: Male**

 **Ability: Illusion**

 **Moves: Shadow Ball, Arial Ace**


	9. Battle for the Boulder Badge

**Alright, so Chapter 9. The battle between Naruto and Brock is here. So like always I DO NOT own Pokémon or Naruto, they belong to Nintendo and Misashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

"Alright, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and the set-up chapter is over, now's the time we earn our first badge, right, Riolu" Naruto cheered as Riolu nodded, confused about the whole "Set-up Chapter thing."

"Naruto, are you sure you don't want to borrow Zorua?" Itachi asked, offering his own partner to help the blond shinobi out in his gym battle, Naruto said nothing and smirked.

"I already told you, this is something I want my Pokémon to earn over being given..." he said as he agreed that he was using his Pokémon over a borrowed one, otherwise he would have borrowed one of Misty's. Besides, he had a plan, a plan that would help him out, besides it was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

"Very well then... I'll be watching it from the sides... good luck, Naruto, Riolu..." Itachi said as they approached the Pewter City gym as they noticed a familiar girl with orange hair. Either Misty was here for Ash or she was just curious about their match...

"Naruto, there you are... um, who are you?" the young girl asked as she looked confused at Itachi. Naruto smirked and introduced his newest friend, former enemy and brother to his friend.

"Right, Misty... this is Itachi, he's the brother of a friend of mine... I met him when I delivered the fossil off to Professor Plum" Naruto explained as Itachi nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Misty" she greeted as Itachi nodded his head in confirmation. "So, are you a trainer as well?" she asked as Itachi nodded.

"Yes... this is my partner, Zorua" he said as a Pikachu appeared behind him, making the girl look confused.

"That looks like an ordinary Pikachu to me" she said. Was it a nickname then?

"Looks can be deceiving" he replied with a small smirk as the illusion fell, revealing the dark furred fox in it's glory. Misty just stared as she never saw a Pokémon like that.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" she asked in amazement. Itachi smirked but kept quiet. As he walked passed her, Naruto smirked.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just normally secretive... honestly it's glad to see him socialize with others" Naruto said as Misty nodded in understanding. It was something different than her own sisters... that made her wonder if Naruto was eventually going after their badge next.

"So... are you sure you don't want to borrow my Pokémon? All you have is Riolu and... Beedrill" she said, shivering at mention of the bug Pokémon whose hive chased her and Ash in the forest.

"I told you already we're doing it our way. If we win off borrowed Pokémon then what's the point of doing it at all..." he said as Misty sighed. He was as stubborn as Ash was... hopefully he was a better battler though.

Because Ash's idea was to rely on Pikachu... and Naruto's plan was Riolu...

And with that, the blond shinobi entered the building. Looking around, he saw Itachi and Zorua waiting for him while he walked up to a kid maybe a year or two older than Ash was.

"...So I take it you're Brock..." he muttered with a smirk as he recalled the memories of his clone as Brock smirked.

"I take it you want a gym badge like your friend?" he asked as Naruto and Riolu smirked. Seeing this, the gym leader smirked. "Well I hope you're better than your friend is."

"Don't know... I was only a trainer a little over a week... going on two" he admitted as Brock was caught off guard. "To be honest, i'm still a rookie... but we're still giving it our best shot."

"...I see, alright. So we both use two Pokémon each... we'll go on until we're one of us runs out of Pokémon... I take it you're using that... um, what Pokémon is that again?" he asked as Naruto smirked.

"Riolu..." he said as Brock nodded. At least it wasn't an electric type for a disadvantage.

"Very well, Then let's get started" Brock said as he snapped his fingers and the floor slid open to prepare the battlefield. Itachi and Misty made their way to the stands as Naruto and Brock both took their opposing sides, Riolu next to Naruto and Brock sending out his first Pokémon... a floating rock head with two arms.

"Just so you know... gym battles aren't like normal ones..." Brock warned as Naruto sighed.

"I know, that flint guy told me already... I know what you can do, I saw what you can do... but you don't know much about us. Right, Riolu?" he asked his partner as the blue dog nodded, ready to go.

"Flint... ok then the first move is yours."

"Riolu, Quick Attack" Naruto ordered as Brock seemed disappointed, using a normal move against a rock type isn't very effective... however, he would have to counter it then.

"Geodude, Tackle" Brock ordered before Riolu and Naruto smirked before Riolu jumped into the air, having the attacks miss each other before Naruto smirked.

"Take cover" the blond ordered as Riolu hid behind one of the boulders as Brock smiled. Hiding already? But he was going to need more than that to protect him.

"Geodude, go through the boulders" he ordered as Riolu was forced to jump back as the rock type Pokémon burst through the now-rubble and continued the fight. As the battle turned into a game of cat and mouse, with Riolu hiding behind a boulder and Geodude breaking them, Misty was looking on confused and slightly frustrated.

"Naruto's doing better than Ash but all he can do is run away, why isn't he attacking?" she wondered before Itachi spoke up.

"He already has" he said as he looked at the field. "Despite what you think, this is all part of a plan of his."

"Plan... you mean he has a plan?" Misty asked as Itachi nodded and kept watching.

"Naruto is many things... he's... hyper, blunt, stubborn and... not very bright to be honest... but he is a genius of hard work... and he does have a special ability for being unpredictable and pulling through from hopeless situations... it's probably his best quality...

"...So he's really like Ash then..." Misty muttered in shock as Geodude and Riolu were both starting to wear down. Riolu was tired from avoiding all the attacks while Geodude was using it's own moves to bust through the boulders.

"Riolu, behind another boulder" Naruto ordered as Riolu did and Brock lost his patience.

"Geodude, break through and grab it" he ordered as the rock Pokémon went after it in another Tackle. Naruto however smirked.

"Now!" Naruto said as Riolu jumped away from the boulder and sent his aura to his paw. Geodude however tried to stop but collided through the rock that protected the blue dog before he felt the blue Pokémon next to it.

'From what I could tell, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace and Tackle as far as he remembered could only go into straight lines... if we can attack it while it's moving forward...' Naruto thought back before he focused back on the battle. "Force Palm" he ordered as the blue dog slammed his paw into the side of the rock Pokémon, sending it through another boulder and having it imbedded in the wall.

"G-Geodude" Brock called out in shock as the rock Pokémon floated freely from the wall before collapsing back on the ground, Fainted. Recalling it, he thought back to the battle. Weakening it steadily by having Geodude break through the rocks... similar to how he defeated Ash's Pidgeotto the day before... He underestimated the blond.

"Still... that was a good strategy turning the boulder's against me..." he admitted as he knew Geodude was going to have some time to rest after the battle.

"Naruto, did it" Misty said amazed at the strategy. Itachi smirked.

"Last night, he told me about Ash's battle with Brock... from what it sounded like, he defeated his Pidgeotto in the same way... before Ash managed to beat it with Pikachu..." he explained as Misty nodded.

"Yeah, Ash and Pikachu had trouble with it but Naruto took it down in one hit..." she said as Itachi stayed focus. Geodude was the easy part... now came the next Pokémon... one that was the real test. Activating his Sharingan, Itachi waited with baited breath of what this... Onix truly was.

Naruto said nothing as he looked at Riolu. Despite being exhausted, Riolu still had enough power left for a few more Force Palms. Still, from what he knew about Pokémon, they could only use their moves a certain amount of time before they used up their Aura... or as he heard one person call it... their PP.

Riolu's max limit with his Force Palm was still only ten times until they practiced it more... and he already used it once... But now came the true test... but first-

"Quick question..." Naruto asked, raising his hand like a school child as Brock looked at him confused. "Are we allowed to switch Pokémon in these matches or no?" he asked as Brock and Misty looked at him confused.

"...No, you aren't in the Kanto League" Brock said as Naruto looked like he was just slapped in the face with a trout. But... but he needed Beedrill to set the stage first... and then Riolu could... He just lost this super awesome strategy he was preparing... all because he didn't think he couldn't switch.

"Are there... uh, any other questions?" Brock asked as he noticed the blond shinobi, now looking down depressed before getting a shake of the head as a "No." "Then we'll continue... Onix, Go" he called out as a large snake made of stone appeared and looked down at the Riolu, who was paling a little.

" **N-Naruto... a little help out here**?!" the blue dog called out as Naruto looked on and sighed, Well hopefully Naruto had a backup plan then...

"Alright, Riolu... forget the plan, we're improvising and kicking that thing's ass" Naruto called as Riolu gawked... that was his backup plan?! Improvising?!

"...That's his plan?!" Misty cried in disbelief as Itachi just sighed. Well... he wouldn't expect anything else... maybe Naruto would learn more about the thing he signed up for before entering it on a whim... like the rules of battle.

Zorua just shook his head as the annoying blue dog was about to fight the giant rock serpent. Still, this should be an entertaining match.

"Onix, Tackle" Brock ordered as the large Pokémon gave a roar and charged at the blue dog, using Quick Attack to avoid the other Pokémon's attack. Naruto frowned as he tried to think of a plan before he just shrugged it off.

"Channel your Force Palm" Naruto ordered as Riolu nodded and sent his aura to his palm again as Onix roared once more. As Riolu jumped back, narrowly avoiding the head, Riolu aimed for one of Onix's segments.

"Onix, strike it with your tail" Brock ordered as the large Pokémon moved away before it slammed it's tail into Riolu. Seeing Riolu getting slammed down to the ground, Naruto looked worried as Riolu got up and turned to face the other Pokémon. Oh yeah... this thing was tough...

"Can you still fight?" Naruto called out as Riolu nodded and went back to Naruto as Brock looked at Riolu impressed.

"You really should recall your Pokémon, I don't want to hurt it afterall..." Brock said as Naruto looked at Riolu, who nodded and was prepared to keep fighting. Sighing, he smirked.

"We're both going to fight, And if Riolu's willing to keep going... then so am I..." Naruto said as Brock sighed. If that's what it was going to be then...

"Onix use Tackle" Brock ordered as Riolu moved away from Naruto and prepared for round two.

"Use Quick Attack to avoid it" Naruto ordered as Riolu instead took the attack as everyone looked on in shock before Onix reared it's head up and looked to see the unconscious Pokémon in the hole... except he never found it.

Instead, Riolu was on his head, glaring in exhaustion as the Endure faded before he began channeling all his leftover Aura into his hands and forming two last Force Palms before slamming both of them into the beast's forehead, earning a roar of pain before Onix and Riolu both fell unconscious.

"..."

"..."

"...Shit, Riolu!" Naruto called out as he ran towards the fallen Pokémon as Brock recalled Onix and looked on concerned. It wasn't until Riolu moaned exhaustedly that Naruto smiled and hugged the blue dog. "Good job, you deserve a rest..." Naruto said as Riolu smirked and allowed himself to be recalled into his Poké Ball.

"...I can't say I expected that..." Brock admitted as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah... to be honest I didn't even know Riolu could use Force Palm with both hands..." he admitted but was smiling nonetheless... "Still, wait. What about Onix?" Naruto asked as Brock nodded his head.

"That was a draw... a Critical Hit at that... But you shouldn't push your Pokémon so hard..." Brock said as Naruto nodded.

"Riolu wanted to continue... I guess he had a plan..." he said. He improvised with that Endure and Force Palm... honestly, he probably would have done the same thing.

"Well regardless... a loss is a loss, so I guess you earned this" Brock said, handing the Boulder Badge to the blond shinobi as Naruto took it and smiled.

"Thanks... though it was really Riolu who deserves it..." Naruto said as Brock nodded. Naruto truly did care about his Pokémon. It was probably best if they headed to the Pokémon Center. As the two trainers headed for the Center to heal their partners after the fight-

*Bang*

"I'm Back" Ash declared as Pikachu nodded, ready to fight. Noticing everyone looking at him, he looked confused. "Huh, did I miss something here?" he asked as Itachi raised an eyebrow, Misty sighed while face-palming, Brock looked on with a confused look and Naruto smirked.

" **He has impeccable timing**..." Kurama muttered sarcastically as Naruto just shook his head at the other trainer's appearance.

* * *

Back in the Elemental Nations, Sasuke Uchiha glared outside the stronghold of the Land of Iron. "And you said Danzo is in there?" he said as a black and white humanoid figure appeared and nodded his head.

"That is true... Danzo is inside there... **he really made a mess for us**..." Zetsu said as Sasuke sighed and thought back about what he learned about the man. The man that forced his brother to eliminate his clan... the man who became Hokage... the man that killed the closest person he had to a friend...

Opening his eyes to reveal his new Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke prepared to avenge them... His clan... his brother... even that dead-last loser...

"Let's go" he ordered as the group followed him to battle.

* * *

 **Alright, so a few things. First I want to thank Grimreapper40045 for catching the Aerial Ace mess up. Spell Check issue, so thanks. Finally I want to say I won't be following either Naruto or Pokémon Cannon so just a heads up on that... and finally, any thoughts, criticism, or advice is welcomed.**

 **On the subject of the whole Cannon thing... I just want to clarify... I got a comment saying that I was tearing into it and he gave three times I did so...**

 **first was when he mentioned the Sennin Clan, I looked back into it and from what I guess they meant was when I brought up the whole Ootsutsuki Clan and the Arcades have a "Past Histroy" Remember there were more than just Kaguya going after the Shinju Trees... They made it to the Pokémon world, a world where Arcades protects and watches over... so there is more to the Sennin Clan... as the comment put it. I could be wrong though...**

 **Next was when I mentioned Hagoromo being the first Toad Sage: I don't know if Hagoromo is the first true Toad Sage but from the filler we got better explaining him, he met the old frog elder and trained in Senjutsu... so since we know that, he kind of is a Toad Sage for training there... and for being the first, there were probably more before him but we don't know them if they are... or how long ago they existed**

 **Finally is the whole Pokémon Moves don't use Aura... Aura is basically a term to describe the life energy into the Pokémon World... it's that worlds version of Chakra... so when I mean Aura... I meant not only just their energy but their Power Points or PP to use a move. Think of it as using Chakra for a jutsu.**

 **Also, I plan on showing some POV on some Naruto characters back in their world. So it won't be much... That being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for reading.**


	10. Mt Moon Meetings

**Right, so this is a short chapter... so I DO NOT own Naruto or Pokémon, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively. Moving on, I also have something after the Authors Note about this story, and another story... so enjoy.**

* * *

"So the next gym is in Cerulean City?" Naruto said as Ash smiled and was determined to get his next badge. He already obtained his first badge, despite the means being more towards... well, out of pity in a sense.

"You guys don't have to go to the Cerulean City one... How did you even learn about it before hand?" Misty asked as Naruto could tell she was hiding something. Normally he would respect her choice... but well, Itachi also mentioned something about a special ramen stand in the city so either way... he was going.

"Itachi told me, besides I think it would be nice to see the world, remember" the blond said as their newest member looked at him confused.

"By the way?" Brock asked as Naruto turned to him with Riolu next to his trainer. "Why isn't Itachi traveling with us?" he asked as Naruto could tell that Ash and Misty were interested as well. Shrugging, the shinobi continued his travels.

"He said he had something to do... but he'd meet up with us back at Maiden's Peak" the blond shinobi said as the three kids nodded. "So, what's Mt. Moon like... besides fossils?" Naruto asked as Brock smiled.

"Mt. Moon is known for their rock formations and scenery..." he said as Naruto nodded... so basically it was just like every other cave in the world.

"Yeah... but I still say that-" Misty started before a voice caught their attention.

"Step right up, to this young girl's shop of wonder, find items that would make your Pokémon grow and flourish in the world and with love... You, with the Pikachu on your head" a girl with brown hair called as the four looked at her confused. She was probably around a year or older than Naruto... more around Brock's age.

"You talking to me?" Ash asked as he seemed confused. Well since he was the only one with a Pikachu... and they were the only ones there...

"That's right... you're a trainer aren't you. To become the very best, to catch them all is a test and to train them is you goal... but you need to be determined and focused... but thankfully I can help... with these babies" the girl said as she held out several Poké Balls with different colors, making them look confused.

"Uh... what are these?" Ash asked as she smirked.

"Those are Ultra Balls, better than Poké Balls and have a better catch rate than the normal ones... All the great Pokémon Masters use them" she said as she quickly pulled out what looked like a spray bottle with a wide smile. "We also have a deal going, buy two Ultra Balls and get a Repel for free... after all, Mt. Moon is renown for it Annual Zubat migration."

"I thought it was renown for fossils and rock formations?" Naruto asked confused and uninterested with that. "And what the heck's a Zubat?" Everyone looked at him confused. Zubat was one of the only Pokémon... found practically everywhere in the world... the exception maybe being Unova... they have Woobat.

"...You aren't that smart" Green muttered before she continued. "Zubats are small bats that attack people... They swarm people that make good meals... a shame really..." she said with a sigh. Naruto however rolled his eyes. Please, if they were that bad, they would have a sign or something. Besides... it's not like they could really attack them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the screaming of a man as a swarm of blue bats attacked him and chased him out of the cave. While that was happening, everyone just watched in stunned silence.

"Now all we need is the sign" Kurama piped in cheerfully sarcastic as Naruto frowned. That proved nothing.

Soon, Ash came to his senses and looked at Pikachu, who nodded. As the small mouse let out a stream of lightning, The Zubat all flew back into the tunnel before Brock caught one at the last second.

"Hey, you alright?" Ash called out as the man looked around confused before he looked at the Pikachu and in turn, it's trainer.

"Are you the won that saved me?" he asked before he started to cry tears of joy. "Oh, thank-you, thank-you very much... I thought I was going to die... but thanks to you, I'm alive..." he thanked before he cheered out in the distance. "I'm Alive!"

"Is he suffering from Blood loss?" the girl asked concerned as she looked on.

"My name is Seymour... a scientist at the Pewter City Museum" he greeted as Naruto just sighed.

"No he's fine" he said, remembering when Professor Plum from said museum gave him the tour. He was still annoyed at that... but the time a man went into space was interesting... even when Kurama called it bullshit at first.

"...How do you know...?" the girl asked as Naruto smirked. Honestly, after being around people like Lee, Gai, Jiraiya... he just came to accept that fact same people were energetically weird. He purposely ignored the jab the fox mentioned about him in that sentence.

"... Trust me, I know from experience... um, who are you anyways?" he asked as the girl just smiled.

"Green... Green Leaf, a trainer of joy and business" she said as Naruto looked at her confused. First Yellow, now Green... what was next? Red and Blue?

...Then again, Kanto's main cities were based off color... but that was only a coincidence... right?

"...Naruto Uzumaki..." he introduced as she nodded before he noticed the others start to leave. Making Naruto follow with Green behind him, deciding to shut up shop for now. Apparently something was going on...

"So, why were those Zubat attacking you?" Ash asked as the scientist sighed.

"It's because of the crooks in the caves... They planted all of these lanterns everywhere" Seymour said as Naruto looked at the different lights hanging on the walls. Frowning, the shinobi looked on as Seymour explained with sadness.

"What do you mean?" Green asked as she seemed confused... but that would explain why the Zubat were more active and irritated than usual. It would be great for business... but not for the Pokémon.

The Paras in the area have started to plant their own mushrooms and the Sandshrew are drying out..." he explained as the others felt angered at that. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second before he decided to make some clones and smash the lanterns.

"But why would someone do this?" Misty asked as Seymour sighed.

"My guess it would be because of the Moon Stone" he said as everyone looked confused. Moon Stone, wait.

"You mean that fairy tale... I know Moon Stones are found here but the actual Moon Stone is real?!" Green shouted out in disbelief. Seymour nodded as he thought it was real as well. Naruto looked confused. What was the difference between a Moon Stone and The Moon Stone?

"Moon Stone? what's that" Ash asked as Seymour smiled.

"The Moon Stone is considered the original source of the Moon Stone, it was also speculated that Pokémon themselves came from space" he said as everyone looked at him in shock. Pokémon, from outer space... like aliens or something? Technically it is possible but it's not like Naruto was going to have to wrestle an alien or something here...

"Still... this is all considered a fairy tale, no one ever found signs of it before..." Seymour finished before the cavern shook from an explosion.

"What the heck was that?!" Ash called out as Brock frowned.

"Sounded like it came from down there" he said as he pointed to a passage as the three of them ran to the source, Naruto seeing Seymour and Green following before Naruto made a few clones to take down the lanterns before following.

* * *

" **Come on, don't tell me that's all you got**?" a white cat taunted as a yellow mole Pokémon glared with a pink Pokémon standing behind it, looking on in fear.

" **Just stay down... get out of here**!" the pink Pokémon called as the yellow one refused to back down. The heat was getting to him, but he wasn't going to back out, not when these thieves were causing all of these problems.

"My, I didn't think this little guy could move as well as he could" Jessie said as James smiled.

"A little Sandshrew protecting a Clefairy... but we of Team Rocket need that Moon Stone"

" **Yeah, so get lost you little pest** " Meowth taunted as Ekans and Koffing both attacked the lone Pokémon. Jumping back, the Sandshrew glared and counter attacked with a Rapid Spin, sending Koffing flying.

Turning back, he once again avoided an attack from the purple snake that tried to bite down on him before he fell on one knee, exhausted. He was at his limit, this was bad.

"Ekans, use Bite" Jessie commanded

"Koffing, Smokescreen" James added before another voice interrupted them.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock" Ash called out before Koffing was zapped by some lightning. Ekans however launched at the injured Pokémon in it's sights before it was slammed away by a blue blur that was Riolu.

"What the... Twerps, here?" Jessie called, not knowing why they were here before Naruto, Green and Seymour walked up to the kids. As Naruto glared, he also noticed the Sandshrew ready to fight before he decided to stand by it and Riolu.

"You guys again" Ash cried out in shock as Misty growled at the familiar band of thieves.

"Don't you get tired of causing trouble?" she yelled as the two smirked, starting to do their motto while Naruto just sighed and threw out a Poké Ball containing Beedrill.

"Yeah, look... we get it already, you aren't that scary..." he interrupted as the three Rockets looked at him in both shock and anger.

"You, do you realize what kind of trouble you caused for us?" Jessie growled

"You had us run from a swarm of Beedrill... who does something like that" James whined as Meowth glared at the blond.

"Your a pest!" Meowth accused as Green looked at him confused and with a blunt glance.

"You did what now?" Green asked as Naruto smirked.

"It was their own fault, but if you three want a reintroduction... Beedrill, Riolu... ready?" he asked as the two Pokémon nodded, ready to go before Sandshrew got up and prepared to fight as well, despite what the Clefairy behind it seemed to think.

" **Stay out of this... this is my fight**..." he said as Riolu looked at him confused. He was on his last leg... and was willing to still keep going?

" **You're in idiot, stay out of our way... I want to get some exercise** " Beedrill said before Sandshrew glared but remained quiet. Ash smirked as he and Pikachu got ready while Green looked at the Clefairy and decided to stand by it with Seymour.

"How pathetic" a voice called out as everyone turned around and noticed two more Rockets appear. "Honestly, you're getting pushed around by a bunch of brats is really humiliating."

"Cassedy" Jessie growled as James followed suite.

"And Botch" he added as the other male Rocket growled.

"It's Butch" he said annoyed before he went back to business. "Anyways, why are you kids around here... didn't your parents teach you not to interefere with adult business?"

"Two of them... Great..." Naruto muttered before he noticed a large brown rat and blinked. Wait, weren't they...

"Well, why don't we teach them some manners, Raticate, take them down" Cassedy said as Butch smiled.

"Take them out, Drowzee" he said as Naruto and Riolu turned to them ready to fight alongside Beedrill. Ash and Pikachu were ready to fight against Jessie and James.

"I'll help out" Brock said as Ash nodded as Green stood next to Naruto with a Poké Ball in hand while Clefairy and Sandshrew were behind both her and the blond shinobi.

"Riolu might handle Raticate... but let me handle Drowzee" she said holding a Poké Ball of her own as Naruto just nodded. This wasn't an official Pokémon Battle, so they didn't need to worry about the rules...

"Let's get out of here..." Misty said before they noticed Clefairy look again at Sandshrew and nod before fleeing. "Huh, hey, wait up" she called back before she and Seymour went after it.

" **Oh no you don't** " Meowth muttered as he followed them.

"Go, Ditty" Green said as a pink blob appeared as she smile. "Transform" she called as it took the form of Drowzee as Ash smirked.

"Butterfree, go" Ash called as the blue butterfly was released to fight.

"Zubat, help out" Brock called.

"Beedrill, go for it" Naruto ordered as Riolu turned to Sandshrew, who was trying to fight again.

"Ditty, make them pay" Green said with a smirk.

"Drowzee, make them sleep" Butch ordered.

"Raticate, Bite" Cassidy ordered.

"Ekans, show them a real Bite" Jessie demanded

"Koffing, Smokescreen" James called out

And with that, the battle began...

* * *

 **Alright, so this is a short chapter this time but I do have some news on another story, A Youtuber did a video of "Reading Fanfiction" for A Talk of Two Imps so I figured I'd give him a shout out. That being said, his account is Big T Anderson so check out his channel if you want.**

 **And finally, since this story is focusing more on Naruto, should I do a side-story featuring Itachi during Naruto's adventures in the later regions or no... this goes to other characters added. Well leave your thoughts in the comments and have a good day.**


	11. A Sudden Explosion

**Alright so here's the next chapter and honestly it's just more of a wrap up for the whole Mt. Moon thing because honestly this should have been one chapter but I digress. Still like always, I DO NOT own anything of this. Pokémon and Naruto belong to Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

As the battle went on, both Naruto and Green frowned as Beedrill flew past the Raticate while the two Drowzee had a stare off. Beedrill was ecstatic to be free from the Poké Ball and get to fight, unable to fight the gym leader back at Pewter City, still a giant rat would work nicely. Green however was a little worried, due to the fact that she and her Ditty were not all that well trained in actual battle.

Ditty was only used as disguises and getaways... Still she had some potential with her battling styles and seeing her Ditty use a Pound attack on Bill's own Drowzee was a step in the right direction. Behind them was Sandshrew and Riolu, both ready to interfere when they could. " **Why are you guys helping us**?" the Sandshrew asked confused, not taking his eyes off the battle as Riolu smirked.

" **Well we have a bone to pick with these guys... besides, it's the right thing to do**..." the blue dog responded as Sandshrew nodded slightly. Well at least they were on the same side... still, it was a little worrying about what this... Team Rocket was doing in Mt. Moon. It was clear they wanted Clefairy and the Moon Stone... but why? What for?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Raticate letting out a final cry before it was knocked out by the poison from Poison Sting. Meanwhile Green smirked as her Ditty defeated the Drowzee and Naruto smirked, recalling Beedrill while Green did the same for her Ditto.

"We lost to a couple of kids?!" Cassedy screamed out in frustration as Butch growled.

"Why are you kids always getting in our way..." he muttered as Naruto noticed Ash and Brock wrapping up their own battle with a Gust attack from Butterfree, something which Zubat tried to help with. Returning Riolu back in his Poké Ball, he grabbed Sandshrew and channeled his aura to his feet, remaining upright while Green was forced to hold onto a boulder to avoid being swept away.

Still, the blond had to give Ash credit for sending Team Rocket trio into the duo, as he could hear them complaining... wait, hold on...

"We did it" Ash cried out as Brock nodded before he could tell something seemed wrong. "But you know... I can't help but feel like we're forgetting something... Ah, where's Meowth?!" the younger trainer cried as they headed out to find them.

"Huh, where are you going?" Green asked as Naruto was heading the other way, back towards the lit path. Looking back, he smirked and placed Sandshrew down, one that immediately followed Ash and Brock.

"Me? Well someone has to get rid of this light, the Pokémon are being effected by it..." he said as she nodded before following him. As they found some lanterns, Green picked them up to blow out the flames keeping them lit. Naruto however just smashed them with rocks and made sure the flames were out. After a while, Green spoke up.

"You know, you were pretty good out there... I thought you were some idiot that just picked up a Pokémon and had no idea what he was doing" she admitted as Naruto blinked. He wasn't that bad... He ignored Kurama's snickering at the irony of it all... hey, he was more forced to take Riolu... but he didn't really mind it... speaking of which.

"You can come back out Riolu" he said as the blue dog came back out and stretched his body out. "And you know Green, you aren't that bad for a con artist" he replied as she froze and held a bit of nervousness, hiding it behind being offended.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that I am not a con artist" she said as Naruto smirked.

"A friend told me about a young girl selling Fake Ultra Balls and Super Repels by the caves" he said, remembering what Itachi told him. "She was around thirteen... brown hair, has a Ditto named Ditty and... well there's this" he said as he held up an Ultra Ball that Professor Plum had given him as a "Inspiring young youth" as he put it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked as he smirked.

"Can I buy an Ultra Ball" he asked as she frowned before hesitantly giving him one as he gave her the money to by one. Immediately, he held his Ultra Ball in his left hand and hers in his right. Finding a small bid of water, he dunked them both in, ignoring the nervous look before the design of hers was a bit smudged before wiping them both with his shirt.

While his Ultra Ball was still designed in a black and gold color, hers was ruined, her paint rubbing off and showing the crimson color of a standard Poké Ball. Looking at her with a blunt look, he also spoke one last nail in her coffin.

"I can also use aura to tell if you were lying" he remarked as Kurama snorted.

" **You mean using my abilities... you brat, stop stealing my thunder** " Kurama complained as Green looked nervous, preparing to make a run for it before Naruto tossed the revealed Poké Ball back to her and continued with another lantern.

"You actually almost got me... if it wasn't for Itachi's warning, you would have... but if you want to sell me some Poké Balls... then I'm sure we can make a deal" he said with a smirk. "I'll even let you keep the extra money for the paint..." he joked as Green glared at him.

First she was caught, proven she was a fraud... was told he could use aura, something that only Pokémon could use... with some acceptations... wait, hold on.

"Y-you're an Aura Guardian?!" she cried out as Naruto nodded, having accepted that as the explanation for his jutsu using aura while she seemed worried. Great, she tried to rip off an Aura Guardian... and worse of all, he was still willing to do business with her, knowing that?

"I don't need you to pity me... Nor do I need you to mock me" she said with anger as he shrugged.

"Trust me, I don't pity you... but you seem like a good person" he said as Riolu seemed confused as she just sighed. Being revealed, she eventually just continued on her own work with the lanterns.

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything to the others... do they know?" she asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't tell them, honestly if you want to scam them, go for it" he said, not really caring. Consider it a life lesson about not buying something that seems too good to be true. green just looked at him conflicted before shrugging. There were more fish in the sea, as they say and having more opportunities at another location...

"Alright, so... what do you want?" she asked as she opened up her saleswoman persona as Kurama sighed at the blonde's attitude towards the con artist. As they talked, they were interrupted by a small sound behind them...

* * *

"Say, Brock... what is that stuff anyways" Ash asked as night approached as they were settling for dinner and preparing to get some sleep.

"Oh, this is some Pokémon food, I created it myself" he replied as his Zubat was eating it happily, it tasted much better than the scientist's blood... it was literally the Pokémon food of Arceus...

"Really, can I have a taste?" he asked while reaching for it, only for Zubat to hiss at it, causing the trainer to pull back before said bat went in for seconds. None unworthy shall taste the food of Arceus but him... and whatever Pokémon he has to eventually share it with.

"I don't think Zubat likes to share..." Brock said before he was nuzzled by said bat while Ash just nodded. Yeah, he could keep his little Pokémon food, the trainer would stick with cheeseburgers thank-you very much.

"Still, what about that Sanshrew... and Naruto and Green?" Seymour asked concerned as Misty smirked.

"Naruto can take care of himself... Green should be able to as well..." she said as Clefairy was happily talking with Pikachu. She was also happy to see Sandshrew take some rest... or at least she hoped he was resting...

"Well I guess for now, we should just wait for them to come back... huh, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he noticed Clefairy leaving with Pikachu following behind her. Getting up, the group left to follow the two Pokémon before eventually arriving at a small cave. Entering it, they were shocked to see what looked like a giant boulder in the middle of the large chamber.

"Woah, what's that?" Misty asked as Seymour smiled. Hopeful at what this truly was...

"It's the Moon Stone" he said as he shook with excitement. Finally, he found the Moon Stone. This was amazing... As the large boulder began to shine slightly, the room was filled with several Clefairy that met and greeted the others as the one in the middle placed the stones it was holding in an open area of other, smaller stones.

"So, the Moon Stone really does exist... but what's it used for?" Ash asked, not knowing what it was used for before Pikachu tried to explain. "So... the Clefairy use the Moonstone... and do a little dance?" he asked confused as Pikachu pulled out one of his hairs and held it up.

"Hair...?" Brock muttered as Pikachu placed his palms together and had his head down. "Hair... Prayer?" Brock guessed.

"Oh I get it, the Clefairy pray to the Moon Stone" Ash said as Misty was looking at the different Clefairy dancing around it. Seymour however was crying.

"Oh, how romantic... the Clefairy pray to it... could it be though... that maybe the Clefairy really did come from space... and they rode the Moon Stone to earth?" he mumbled as he was being looked at confused. "Incredible... The Clefairy rode the Moon Stone to earth, and who knows where else it could take them. First to Earth, then to Mars... and then even beyond the stars!" he cried out with tears in his eyes...

"And we lost him..." Misty muttered as he was lost in his own world. Soon enough, a familiar voice spoke up.

" **Stars, now that's our cue** " Meowth said as he smirked. " **We'll spare you twerps the introduction, now hand over the Moon Stone**."

"Didn't we get enough of you guys for one day?" Ash asked annoyed as Seymour stood in front of the Moon Stone in an attempt to protect it.

"The Moon Stone belongs... to the Celfairy... it doesn't belong to you thieves..." he said, shaking in fear as Jessie smirked.

"What's that noise?" she taunted as James shook his head.

"I think that's his knees shaking" he added in as Meowth laughed.

"What a weenie!" he cried out in amusement as Seymour was about to charge them before a Raticate appeared between them, followed by another laugh.

"Sorry, Jessie... but we're taking it from here" Cassedy said as she smirked with Butch next to her.

"Cassedy, Broth" Jessie called out to them, ignoring Butch's cry over his name.

"Sorry, but you kids aren't dealing with those clowns anymore" Cassedy said before another arrival appeared.

"Told you we'd find them... wait, what?" Naruto called out confused as he looked at the others... the Rockets looking at him and Green, Riolu next to him while Sandshrew ran up to Clefairy, ready to fight.

"I feel like we're interrupting something..." Green muttered as Naruto rolled his eyes. No shit...

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain pink cat Pokémon looked on from a distance with a smirk. Now that she bribed those Clefairy into helping her test Naruto... she was certain that things would work out. It was a simple test. All he needed to do was solve a small mystery of the Moon Stone and by sensing it's energy, he would be one step closer to her Lady Arcades' plan for him...

Not only that, but she'd be one more step closer to her Kurami-Kun. She would admit, she found the idea of a Tailed Beast a bit intimidating... but she could have some fun messing with him when it was time for his little changes... She could see his shocked face now... she would really need a camera. As she thought these things, she was unaware of another arrival.

" **Mew... how's the mission-**

 ***Boom***

 **What the heck is that**..." the Pokémon asked her from the shadows before looking at the scene emotionlessly as she turned back before she started to sweat. To best describe the scene was an explosion that rained down Clefairy... pushed Team Rocket... both the duo and trio away... and somehow send Naruto flying into the forest... as well as Destroy the Moon Stone she needed to test the blond. " **Well**?" the black Pokémon asked as his lone blue eye looked at her as she gulped. This was not the plan, this was not the plan...

" **Well... um... Darkrai... I was just minding my own business**..."

" **I do not believe you** " the shadow-like Pokémon said as she coughed nervously as she teleported away. As the shadow Pokémon looked at where she once was, he sighed and shook his head. Honestly, this was the reason he wanted to send someone with her... it always seemed to escalate when she was around...

* * *

 **Alright so this was a little more rushed than normal... but this hopefully brings a cliffhanger to the Mt. Moon thing. Also a brief foreshadowing about Arcades' plans for Naruto and Kurama. So again thanks for reading and have a good night.**


	12. Water and a Little Luck

**Alright people, sorry about the wait, I had a bit of some personal things going on and had a bit of writer's block… but I'm back into writing and ready to go… I DO NOT own Naruto or Pokémon, they belong to Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

"So, this is Cerulean City…it's actually really nice" Naruto said as he and Riolu walked down the streets with Ash and the others still on their way. After the Mt. Moon incident, Naruto and Green went their separate ways from both each-other and the kids… From what he could remember though, Green had caught that Clefairy Seymour was with and decided to move on to the next place, scamming people and such…

Meanwhile, he decided that while the kids were nice and all… they were a hazard to his health… no offence to them or anything but in the small amount of time he can say he knew them… He was blown into the forest… chased by Beedrills… two more times than he needed to be… and then when things started to calm down… Shaking his head, he wondered what the chances of every Clefairy hitting an Explosion on a Metronome actually was…

The only thing that really came out of it was he caught that Sandshrew… He had some interesting luck… good while gambling but horrible in life.

" **Preaching to the choir there brat** …" Kurama muttered as he was glad that the blond Jinchuriki was traveling away from the others. The sooner Naruto got the badges for his professional pet training, the sooner they can get down to serious business. The Uchiha's concerns were still resonating in his mind.

Arcades…

He and Naruto still haven't got much of a clue on who she was but whoever she was… she dangerous and up to something… Then there was a presence that he felt back at the mountain and once in one of the other towns… they were being watched… observed… he didn't like it.

While the blond continued to walk to the Pokémon Center, he noticed some commotion beginning, a Crime Scene? As he walked up to see the commotion, he was stopped by a hand pulling him back and a woman with blue hair looking at him in minor annoyance. "Hold it, where do you think you're going, this is a crime scene not a playground" she said as Naruto looked at her confused.

"Huh… wait, didn't we meet…?" he asked to himself before he remembered where he saw her before. "Wait, you did… back in Viridian!" he screamed, pointing at her in shock.

"Huh?" was her only reply as he continued, pulling out his Pokédex and revealing his information for her to see clearly. After he cleared his case, she just sighed. "Look kid, I never met you before" she said as she reached into her own pocket pulling out a photo of at least fifteen others looking like her. "But you probably met my sister in Viridian City…"

"…Sister?" he asked confused as she nodded and explained more of her family history, as Naruto nodded in understanding… It was just like Nurse Joy then… a little freaky but at least he could understand… somewhat…

"So yeah, we get confused all the time… but how do you know my sister, you don't seem like a bad kid…" she asked as he sighed.

"She was stationed when Team Rocket was in the area… she wondered if I was a trainer or a thief… and I'm a trainer…" he muttered annoyed at that. He was still upset about being blown sky-high from that ordeal, reignited by Mt. Moon's similar ordeal. Jenny just nodded, remembering here hearing about that from her cousin. Still she had work to do.

"Well… you're good to go… but I have some work to do so I need to go back to it" she said as she walked away as Naruto blinked. That was weird, but not currently his problem… As he walked away from the scene, he was wondering just who would have stolen some giant hose and a massive vacuum.

* * *

"Hah-Cerulean City, My name is Ash" Ash cheered as he finally reached Cerulean City. Brock was behind him as was a hesitant Misty. While they continued on, Ash talked to him about the plans they were going to make. "Alright, so first we'll stop at the Pokémon Center and then challenge the Cerulean Gym… You ready Pikachu?" he asked as the yellow mouse called out in eagerness...

At least from what Naruto informed them, this gym was a water type gym… he didn't have to worry about fighting another Onix anytime soon.

"Don't forget, we should also find Naruto…" Brock reminded as Ash and Misty looked at him. "He said he was going to meet us here and went on ahead…" he said as Misty sighed. And here she thought that Ash was impatient… normally she wouldn't mind… but here? Her hometown… "So, Ash… you're going to be using Pikachu" Brock asked as the younger trainer nodded.

"Yeah, it's like Dexter says, "know yourself, and know your opponent and you'll be on your way to victory…" he said with a smile, holding up his own Pokédex. "What about you guys?" he asked as Brock and Misty both perked up a bit.

"I have some errands I need to do… good luck on your battle Ash…" he said, wishing him luck as Misty nodded.

"Me too… so don't underestimate them, water type Pokémon aren't all that weak you know…" she called out as Ash nodded and left with Pikachu to the Pokémon Center as Brock sighed.

"And you still haven't told them…?" he asked as she nodded. Her sisters ran the gym but she was seen as a runt… still she wondered who was going to win this one… Naruto didn't have a type advantage… but according to Itachi, he was skilled tactically and could come up with plans to better help him… meanwhile, Ash had the type advantage and was… a decent trainer she could guess while she only knew him getting his Boulder Badge from Brock out of pity…

As the two of them talked, Naruto approached the gym with a smirk, though he was confused what people were talking about… or the show going on. "Excuse me, what's going on?" he asked one of the others, a man who looked at him curiously before explaining.

"Oh, the show… You mean the Three Sensational Sister?" he asked as he looked at the blond child and ranked in as a trainer. "They're about to start a show right now… if you want a badge then you're going to have to wait, young man." Naruto however seemed confused… show?

"What kind of show…Pokémon battles?"he asked as the man smirked and shook his head. Young trainers today… On their journey and still filled innocence with their thoughts filled to the brim of Pokémon battles. Remaining quiet, the man just offered him a ticket for the show and the blond made his way into the gym… Finding the seats and seeing some kind of stage. Finding a seat, he and Riolu sat down with the blue dog getting some popcorn to eat, he would have brought out Sandshrew and Beedrill… but the thought of that quickly made him realize that perhaps that would create… issues…

How would people react to a Beedrill or a Sandshrew walking up on stage for a fight… but seriously, what kind of show was this. He barely had anytime to register Ash walking through the doors before the show started. Before them all on a diving board or platform, were none other than three admitting to the blonde's perspective, older women. All waving as the crowd went wild. As Ash stared on in shock, Naruto was starting to learn what kind of show this might have been…

And if he was right, then Ero-Sennin would have killed for it…

And like that they jumped off, diving into the cerulean water below them before they seemed to be doing some kind of dance of some sort… Synchronized swimming… Nowhere near what he expected but one that he wouldn't complain about… watching on with a small smile, Riolu looking on in a similar fashion as Kurama spoke up annoyed

" **Joy… the hormones are kicking in** …" he muttered, now learning that despite having the mind of a sixteen year old… he was going to be a twelve year-old brat again… going through puberty… again…

As soon as the show ended, the people cheered before Kurama, having enough of the blushing blond, flicked him into a wall of his subconscious and snapping him out of the strange trance. " **If you're done thinking of boobs… we have more important matters to attend to** …" Kurama reminded annoyed as Naruto snapped back into reality, nodding slightly but a little embarrassed…

Alright… so maybe he might have imagined something about Sakura, Hinata and Ino doing the same thing… but that would be a secret he would keep to his grave. Kurama sighed and watched as the Jinchuriki an blue dog went after Ash, who was going after the leaders himself.

As the two looked around, Ash stopped and looked at the aquarium. With a confused expression, trying to figure out what type of gym this was… He knew it was a water type gym but what was that show about? Who was the gym leader?

What kind of gym is this? He muttered out as Naruto smirked, walking up to him.

"A gym with quite a show, I'd take it…" he said as Riolu greeted Pikachu with a wave, Naruto greeting ash with a nod and a smirk, teeth showing similar to a fox.

"Naruto… wait, you were here the whole time?" he asked before they both heard someone talking, seeing the three performers heading towards them with a smile, talking to each-other as Ash got their attention. "Um excuse me, is this the Cerulean City Gym…" he asked nervously, wondering if this was really the right location, despite what the sign said.

"Oh… yes it is… why?" a blond haired woman asked as Naruto smiled and crossed his arms, entering the conversation.

"Me and my friend were looking to get a gym badge… err, is something the matter?" he asked nervously as he noticed them seem hesitant and annoyed.

"We… really can't do Pokémon Battles right now" the blue haired woman said as she looked a bit nervous as the blonde sister took over again.

"We were all taken down by these trainers from this nowhere-place called Pallet Town" she said as Naruto looked to see Ash, looking down depressed with what looked like a rain cloud over his head.

"Not again…" he moaned out in despair, being the last one to get his badge… again. After seeing Pikachu and Riolu trying to cheer him up, Naruto continued to listen.

"This is the only one we have left…" the pink haired woman said, releasing a familiar fish-like Pokémon that just splashed around hopelessly.

"You mean all you have is a Goldeen?!" Ash cried as Naruto shrugged.

"Good enough for me… Alright, Riolu… let's kick it's butt" Naruto voiced out as Riolu looked at him but nodded… After the utter bullshit he had to endure from Onix, he was happy to fight the little fishy.

"…How about we just give you the badges" the blonde woman said as the pink haired woman recalled the Goldeen as Naruto and Ash were caught off guard. Wait, they would just give them away…

"…I can wait" Naruto said bluntly as the thought of having just be given a badge out of pity didn't seem all that right with him. Despite the protests Kurama were making at him about accepting the badge before they arrived back into the main room, now cleared out and the blonde haired woman clapped her hands.

"Seel~" she called out as what looked like a white seal came out and addressed it's trainers. Sticking out it's tongue, a Cascade badge was soon taken from it and held by the blonde woman. "Here you go, the Cascade Badge."

"…Didn't you say you only had a Goldeen?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Pokémon confused… if he wasn't some shinobi from another world and knowing he was going to go back sometime… he would admit he would want a Seel for a Pokémon himself.

"Seel isn't a Pokémon for battling… either way, you should take the badge… We'd probably lose anyways…" the blue haired woman informed with a sigh, not wanting to send her poor Seel into the Pokémon Center next. As Ash was about to accept the badge from the blond haired woman, a loud and familiar voice echoed out.

"Oh no you don't, Daisy" Misty called out as Daisy, Violet and Lilly each looked at the source with shock while Ash muttered the orange haired girl's name.

"Misty?!" he called to her before she jumped of the bleachers she stood on and landed between the three girls and two boys.

"If you won't fight them, then I will" she declared as Naruto and Ash was confused, was that even allowed?

"It's been a while, Misty" the yellow haired woman, Daisy said as the blue haired girl, Violet smiled as Lilly, the pink haired woman nodded with a small smile as the two boys were confused, they know each-other… now that the blond thought about it a bit more, they did have similar auras now that he could compare them, having some better experience with using Sage Mode.

"No way… but that means" Naruto thought, muttering to himself as Ash only caught a little of it. Kurama however smirked… seems like his little brat was enjoying seeing the water trainer brat's sister. Oh he was going to have fun teasing him over it.

"What does what mean?" Ash asked as he looked at the four girls confused… "And how do you know each-other?" he asked as Misty smirked triumphantly.

"Because I'm the Fourth Sensational Sister" she declared as Daisy just smirked.

"There are only three sisters and one runt" she said as Misty glared at them with ire and annoyance at being called a runt. "So what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you say you were going to become a Pokémon Master of Water Types,,, and you wouldn't return without being so?" Violet asked as Lilly smirked.

"Maybe she already is… and are one of these your boyfriends?" she asked as Naruto blinked while Misty and Ash both blushed and denied it quickly

"He's/She's not my BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND" both kids cried out as Naruto smirked, shaking his head.

"You both sure act like it sometimes…" Naruto muttered as everyone looked at him confused. "The moment I met them both in Viridian City they fought Team Rocket and accidently blew up the-"

"Yes, we fought off Team Rocket… And. Nothing. Else" Misty said, glaring at the blond as Ash did the same, wanting to put "That" incident behind them while Naruto just changed the subject…

"Well, if we're going to fight, then who goes first?" Naruto asked as Ash glared at him, Misty wanting to fight him first before the hat-wearing trainer spoke his mind.

"I am" he said as Naruto smirked. Fine by him, he could use demonstration on Misty fighting Ash… besides there was some unfinished business between them… however before they could actually start, the room shook before a large machine broke through the opposite wall. "What the-" Ash said in alarm as Misty frowned.

"The gym" Daisy cried out in shock as a large machine appeared from the wall, followed by a familiar laugh from three familiar faces.

"You have to be kidding me…" Naruto muttered as he saw the familiar faces of Team Rocket… yet again… this was what… the fourth time he had to deal with them now… it hasn't even been a freaking month… alright it's been about two and a half weeks but still, this was ridiculous. And what was with that machine?

* * *

" **And that's what happened… my lady** …" Mew said, looking down while Arcades just looked at her in disbelief… Really, there were something in that story she would admit was jumping the shark.

"And you're telling me… that Naruto was caught in a blast… that destroyed the Moon Stone… and set us back…" she muttered, wondering how unlucky someone had to be for nearly five dozen Clefairy… all to land on Explosion at chance… Then again it was Naruto Uzumaki… so it shouldn't be easy by any meaning of the word.

As the two remained in the small void, surrounded by the many multiple universes of the Pokémon World, Arcades shook her head in mild amusement. Well any plan could fail at any point, or so they say. Well it just means they would have to either wait until later or push Step 4 up a bit earlier than normal…

She just hoped the young shinobi could even survive step four. Why did they have to make it all so complicated? It was already bad enough having to risk neck out to obtain the sealing formula and now they had to play this all out quietly…

Speaking of quietly… V.O.I.D has been acting quietly as well… no doubt researching her newest vaccines into the equation… still, with this whole thing under wraps from several other worlds, she hoped it wouldn't escalate into them at all. But to think… that this V.O.I.D would pose such a threat…

One Kaguya was bad enough… where was she going with all of this again…?

Meanwhile, Mew just stayed quiet, watching on as her master, Loudly, spoke her thoughts out loud for all to hear… still, step 4… she wondered who would come to regret that… Because if they acted rashly they might as well just shout out "We're defenseless."

"And from what you told me, Naruto has encountered Itachi… is that correct, Darkrai" Arcades asked as the pink Pokémon's shadow moved on its own, forming the Pitch Black Pokémon, who nodded as she smiled. "Well, at least that's going to plan… And we're still waiting on our other report from Celibi…" she admitted as Darkrai sighed.

" **Surly, Celibi's… well she's... doing her mission** -"

" **She's reading porn books again** " Mew stated emotionlessly as the other two looked at her before sighing… well that might have been good to hear coming from her when she did her mission review

" **Sorry I'm late** …" a new voice called out as Arcades smirked, speak of the devil… " **Something came up… what**?"

" **Celibi… you are a Pokémon that can time travel** " Darkrai stated before breaking down the word. " **Time. Travel, how could you be of all of us… be the one late?** " The green Pokémon just coughed awkwardly as Mew spoke up.

" **She's reading porn** ~" she began singing out with a teasing smirk, much to her friend's humility and anger

" **It's an acceptable romance** " the green Pokémon snapped with a red face… sure it might have some… "Heated Scenes" but she really liked the way it was going between the young ninja and the princess…

" **And I begin to regret knowing all of you** …" Darkrai muttered as Mew turned to Celibi with a smirk.

" **Cresselia said the same thing** -"

" **You want to go brat**?!" Darkrai yelled indignantly before all three of them were stopped in their tracks.

" **Silence, all of you** " a new voice roared out as what seemed like a large goat like Pokemon appeared before clearing his throat. " **You may precede my lady** …"

"…Thank-you, Arceus…" Arcades whispered, feeling a headache while her oldest child remained focused on the situations…

"… **It's still porn** …" Mew muttered out as Celibi glared at the pink Pokémon. Arcades just said nothing and pinched the bridge of her nose… why did she accept this job again… oh right, lack of a choice.

"Regardless, Darkrai, continue following Itachi, Mew, observe Naruto… please don't mess this up…" she called out as both Pokémon nodded and vanished before the staff wielding woman spoke to the green Pokémon… "Celibi… did you retrieve what I asked?" she asked as the Pokémon nodded , Arceus rolling it's eyes as Arcades smirked, reading the book's title…

The Shinobi and the Jade Dragon Princess

She looked at the cover and smiled… Changing history was dangerous… but she needed to be certain, about the possibility and besides… what was wrong with a little match making on the side?

* * *

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" the trio cried as they were sent flying from the broken machine, tossing them into the air as Naruto and Seel looked outside while the others remained inside.

"Seriously… I feel like this is getting repetitive" Naruto complained as he walked back into the gym with Seel behind him and met up with the others. Misty smirked, seeing the blond with Seel behind him. "Sorry I'm late… I had to help a new friend" he said as he pointed to the water Pokémon as Daisy nodded while Misty looked at Ash before Violet spoke up.

"Since this place is totaled, let's take it outside… One-on-One, fair enough sis?" Violet spoke up as Misty nodded before they all headed outside and stood in the make-shift battlefield.

"So, what's your plan against our Sister?" Lilly asked the blond shinobi as he was sitting down with Riolu next to him. Daisy and Violet were both next to Lilly and were interested more in the battle going on than the conversation.

"…I'm honestly going to wing it" he said as he noticed Ash use Pidgeotto instead of Pikachu… who didn't want to fight Misty… which would have been funny if Riolu wasn't going to do the same thing. Honestly, both Pokémon made it clear they didn't want to go at the orange haired girl.

This meant that Naruto was going to have to fight whatever Misty threw at him with either Beedrill… or Sandshrew

"Staryu, Water Gun" she called out as the orange Starfish shot a stream of water at the air-born bird while Naruto recalled Beedrill to observe… his mind made up and choosing the wasp for its speed and agility.

"Wing Attack" Ash called out as the large bird flew into the spinning starfish that was using Tackle to counter it. Beedrill however paid close attention to its fighting styles… Seeing how water Pokémon battled and mentally preparing himself before the match ended with Staryu being knocked into a tree and unconscious…

"Staryu… no…" Misty called out sadly as Ash cheered with his win. Approaching Daisy for the badge, Naruto and Beedrill stepped up next, though Misty was a bit nervous around the large bug… "You're going to be using Beedrill, huh…" Misty called as Naruto shrugged.

"Riolu won't fight you… and Sandshrew is a bad idea… so Beedrill's honestly my best bet…" Naruto admitted as the wasp hovered onto the field with a loud buzz while Misty just nodded at the logic… She was kind of happy that Naruto wasn't using Riolu… Reaching for her Poké Ball, she sent out what looked like another starfish, instead of orange it was purple… with ten points instead of five.

"Starmie… it's my strongest Pokémon… I was going to use it against Ash… but I thought better and saved it for last… I was hoping Staryu could have handled Ash..." she said as Naruto smirked.

"So what you're saying is that I'm stronger than Ash?" he said with a smirk, taking note of the cry Ash gave him of indignation while Misty kept her smile.

"I just know how you battle, I saw you battle Brock with Itachi when you went after that Boulder Badge… I know how you fight…" she said as Naruto was curious… she knew how he fought? Has she ever seen him use Beedrill before? "You use the terrain and your opponents' own moves to your advantage, you basically use deceiving tactics to fight."

"She saw Naruto fight Brock?" Ash muttered out loud as another voice answered for him.

"She did… she was with a friend of Naruto's when he fought me… she's hitting his battling style right on the money" he admitted as Naruto looked at the orange haired girl… and laughed.

"Heh… so you figured that out?" he asked, impressed with her skills… yeah, he does come up with plans that utilize the surroundings to his advantage… His fight with Kakashi… he used the lake as an ambush for his clones… with Neji, he burrowed underground… heck even with Nagato… he used smoke bombs and transformations. "I'll admit I'm not an illusionist…" He couldn't use a Genjutsu to save his life. "But like my sensei always said… Look underneath the underneath…" he finished as Beedrill flew into the air.

"Starmie… Let's go" she called as Naruto asked one last question to her.

"So Misty, what can you see?" he asked as Kurama rolled his eyes at Naruto trying to be "Cool" and a "Show off" as Misty smirked with pride.

"I see a victory with my name on it" she called out from the other side of the battlefield as Naruto smirked at the answer… they'd see after the match was done but until then…

"Poison Sting/ Water Gun" both trainers called their first attacks as the Wasp flew straight to the purple water Pokémon as said Pokémon unleashed a powerful stream of water. Dodging the water, the wasp flew low at an impressive speed, something that caught the others off guard. Beedrill was much faster than the ones chasing them in the forest.

Naruto smirked; apparently Misty assumed that Beedrill was like the ones in the forest… Well Professor Oak and Daisy both told him that a Trainer Pokémon and a Wild Pokémon were different. While Beedrill's move pool was ordinary, there was something that they were working on since it evolved…

Namely his speed and agility…

Rushing into the other Pokémon, Beedrill landed a direct hit into the gem of the purple starfish before it pushed it away and flew back again, ready for another strike.

"Starmie… use Tackle" she ordered as the purple starfish got back up and lunged at the wasp in a spin while Naruto smirked.

"You know what to do, right Beedrill?" he asked as the wasp flew into the air, hovering there while the purple starfish zeroed in.

"It's just standing there?" Ash asked confused.

"No, he's up to something…" Brock said as Naruto smirked.

"String Shot" the shinobi ordered as the wasp simply stopped flying, freefalling out of the way when it was too late to change direction before it shot out a mist of silk that was wrapped around the attacking water type. Blinded by the silk, Starmie crashed into one of the trees and Beedrill caught itself before crashing into the ground.

"So that's it… he countering her moves…" Brock said as Ash could see his style now… So this was what Misty meant when she said he deceiving… Misty, from her perspective, caught on as well… she was being baited… she knew Naruto's plan was to counter against her own moves…

"Starmie… Are you alright" she called as the water Pokémon, hearing her voice, headed to her direction with some silk still blinding it… smirking, she thought of a plan and gave her next order "Water Gun, straight in the air" she called as the purple Pokémon did just that, creating a small downpour from the falling water.

Naruto looked a bit worried as he saw Beedrill try to escape the downpour that would have hindered it's flying and movements… meanwhile the water that landed on Starmie, helped weaken and eventually was and remove the silk that the bug trapped it with… a move that could have turned the tides of battle… pun unintended.

Seeing Beedrill still flying behind a tree for cover and Starmie now free, Naruto noticed Misty smirk. "So how was that, not bad huh?" she called out as Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, that would have been bad for sure… but the question is, can you pull it off again?" he asked as she kept her attitude the same.

"Now I know how you and Beedrill fight, We aren't going to fall for anymore of your tricks…" she said as Naruto nodded. Beedrill was getting antsy… wanting to go full out as Starmie seemed… a little distracted… wait, hold on…

Using Sage Mode quickly, he noticed that something was wrong with Starmie and by confirming it with Sage Mode… "Beedrill… into the air and dodge whatever's thrown at you…" he called out, surprising everyone as the wasp did so while Misty responded as such.

"Swift, Starmie" she ordered as the purple starfish sent out smaller stars that chased the wasp around, homing in on it. Brock however smirked.

"So that's her new plan… she's trying to have Naruto move first to counter him instead" he said as Misty's sisters were amazed.

"She really has grown a lot, hasn't she…" Daisy muttered to herself, impressed with how she was able to plan and work around Naruto's own strategy. After a few minutes, it became Beedrill trying to avoid the smaller stars as Misty saw her opportunity.

"Water Gun" she ordered as Starmie shot out a stream of water at the wasp, who avoided it and rushed strait to it, Stars still following it. Instead of attacking however, Beedrill maneuvered to the side before it held Starmie like a shield, having it take Swift's attack instead. "What?"

"Heh, nice one…" Naruto said, not even thinking about using Starmie as a shield. Once the attacks finished their mark… Starmie fell with a thud, out for the count with Beedrill out of breath…

"W-What just happened?" Violet asked as Lilly voiced her own questions

"Even if it did take some damage, Starmie should have been able to handle Swift?" she said as Misty looked at Naruto for answers while he held a smirk.

"I didn't know it myself until recently… but Starmie was losing energy from the very first attack" Naruto said as Misty seemed confused… first attack, what did that…? Her eyes however widened when she caught onto the meaning…

Poison Sting! Losing energy… Starmie was poisoned by Poison Sting… that's why Naruto didn't attack when he gave that last order… he was waiting for the Poison to weaken it until he had a chance to finish it. Naruto on the other hand smirked… He did it, he achieved his second badge through trusting his Pokémon and skill as a trainer…

" **You just got lucky… with the poisoning and that little trick the bug came up with, stop stealing their credit brat** …" Kurama piped in as Naruto glared at the fox in his mental plain… couldn't he have this just this moment. Heck, he knew he was winging it and he knew it was a matter of luck…

Still, Luck and Skill were hand in hand… you needed both to win battles… if you were unskilled and lucky, you got cocky and overconfident… an easy target… meanwhile all battles would be much harder without a little luck on your side, and if you had bad luck against you opponent… than anything you could throw at them could be exploited and used against you in a random gamble…

That was how he fought anyways… something that Misty should have taken into consideration as well. Sure she was skilled and might have discovered how he fought… but she didn't expect him to have a lucky hit…

But he wondered, after today… how much that luck would hold out…

* * *

 **Alright, so here is the next chapter, thoughts or others are always accepted and again, thanks for reading… Also a bit of a foreshadowing on Hoenn since the pairing is Naruto x Zinnia... and a look a bit deeper into Arcade's plans… also like I said, a bit of foreshadowing so with Darkrai being with Itachi… Mew being with Naruto… we have the time-travel Pokemon Celibi, following her target that will be making an appearance in a little bit.**

 **And before anyone calls me out on it, yes I know Mew, Darkrai and Celibi are all genderless but while genderless, I feel that giving them a pronoun other than IT would be a bit better, like calling Kurama He, Him, or Himself because he has a more masculine persona while someone like Matatabi/ Nibi would have more of a feminine persona and be addressed as She, Her, and Herself… while at the same time … being genderless.**

 **Then again… the tailed beasts are technically all female… due to Kaguya… Point is, some genderless Pokémon are going to be leaning towards one persona and since they will be playing a part in the plot for Naruto, Kurama and Itachi later down the line… I want to at least give them some personality…**

 **Next is something I decided… I'm incorporating the Orange Islands and Sevvi Islands into this as well… Now for Naruto's Pokémon for Kanto… not truly finalized**

 **…Caught**

 **Riolu/ Fighting: Starter**

 **Beedrill/ Bug Poison:**

 **Sandshrew/ Ground:**

 **… To catch**

 **Vulpix/ Fire: Do I really need to say why…**

 **Poliwhirl/ Water: His connection to toads**

 **Gastly/ Poison Ghost: His fear of ghosts…**

 **Magnemite/ Electric Steel: A small favorite of mine and I'm saving the other electric type for Johto**

 **And some more I want to keep a secret for now… let's just say Naruto's going to be a bit… lucky down the road…**

 **On another note… I did some cleaning and found some old Disk Drives for my computer and to my shock, it had old notes and everything from the older versions of my earlier Fanfiction drafts… including the very FIRST version of Sennin no Arcades… Which was changed drastically in all of the rewrites…**

 **First it involved Naruto being banished, cliché and all… him messing up a seal and no Arcades at all while it was labeled "Banished Sennin no Pokemon…" and started out around the same way… then there was that other version where Naruto started out with Darkrai of all Pokemon… looking back, I can see the improvements to the writing here over the mess in my first attempts… And I still only wrote around 3,000 words per chapter… It's amazing how stories change in time… So in celebration for that… here's an Omake I added based off the first version of it…**

* * *

 ** ** _Omake: Sennin Goroshi:_****

 _"Swift, Starmie" she ordered as the purple starfish sent out smaller stars that chased the wasp around, homing in on it. Brock however smirked._

 _"So that's her new plan… she's trying to have Naruto move first to counter him instead" he said as Misty's sisters were amazed._

 _"She really has grown a lot, hasn't she…" Daisy muttered to herself, impressed with how she was able to plan and work around Naruto's own strategy. After a few minutes, it became Beedrill trying to avoid the smaller stars as Misty saw her opportunity._

 _"Water Gun" she ordered as Starmie shot out a stream of water at the wasp, who avoided it and rushed strait to it, Stars still following it. Instead of attacking however, Beedrill maneuvered to the side before it held Starmie like a shield, having it take Swift's attack instead. "What?"_

 _"Heh, nice one…" Naruto said, not even thinking about using Starmie as a shield. Once the attacks finished their mark… Starmie was still standing… trying to move before Naruto went with plan B… a technique designed by his sensei, Kakshi Hatake, passed onto him and now passed onto Beedrill in hopes of mastering this forbidden Taijutsu…_

 _"Beedrill, Sennin Goroshi" Naruto called out as Misty and the others seemed confused._

 _"Sennin Goroshi?" Misty blurted out while Starmie suddenly felt true terror coming onto it as Beedrill positioned itself to have use a Poison Sting and a Critical Hit all in one go. Suddenly, Starmie was shot off into the sky as Beedrill had stung the poor, semi-violated Pokémon in the… well Naruto wasn't even sure if Starmie had an ass… but wherever Beedrill stung it, it worked as it was no longer conscious when it collapsed._

 _"W-What kind of attack was that?!" Misty yelled with a flustered red face even darker than her hair as Naruto just merely smirked._

 _"Sennin Goroshi" he replied as Kurama looked at the wasp cautiously… he would have to admit though… Naruto teaching the wasp such an attack… that was just plain evil… And he felt something in himself resembling respect for the blond shinobi… Too bad it would be considered an illegal move in the Pokémon League's eyes now…_


	13. The 4 Knights

**And here we go, the next chapter of Sennin no Arcades… And with this I want to say that the person who guessed Kakashi was pretty close… but while it would have been a great addition… I already have someone else take the spot since before I even started writing this one… Let's just say that he'll be shown in this chapter as well as he was foreshadowed several times… But I won't keep you waiting, I DO NOT own Naruto or Pokémon, they belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Nintendo…**

…

Naruto sighed as he laid on the fields outside Cerulean City, choosing to instead of traveling with Ash and the others, to relax and enjoy some time to himself and his Pokémon… having thought better to go at his own pace instead of always being on the move. Kakashi did always tell him not to always go ahead and take time to have some fun.

Then again this was right after he was dealing with Akatsuki and Orochimaru… all while focusing on his wind elemental training… speaking of training, besides him were his three Pokémon, Riolu, Beedrill and Sandshrew, all having a sparring match of sorts. He didn't know how it started but apparently Riolu was sparing with Sandshrew as a means of training while Beedrill was ready to get into the mix for the winner.

Shaking his head, Naruto thought about giving them the same Bell Test that Kakashi gave to him long ago before just shrugging it off. No… they were getting along quite well…

Once the practice match was over, Beedrill smirked as he watched the two Pokémon fall and sit down exhausted before smirking at one another. This was a means of training in itself. With the next gym being an electric Pokémon gym and one that the blond shinobi asked others about, he needed to make sure that his Pokémon were ready…

Sandshrew was more or less up next, being the one with not only the type advantage but also the one that hasn't gone yet. So by going at each-other it would be easier to accept the bullshit that Naruto was going to put them through next. There was no doubt that Naruto was going to up their training… he already upped his own … now using clones to fight him on the water as a means of Water Walking training…

Well with that being said there wasn't anything else to do other than relax so might as well head out-

"Step right up, and take the Nugget Bridge Challenge, defeat our five trainers for a magnificent prize of your choice" he said as Naruto seemed confused. What was going on here? An event…?

"You there, the blond kid with the blue dog Pokémon... How would you like to participate in the Nugget Bridge Gauntlet?" he asked as Naruto and Riolu were both still confused before Naruto scratched his head.

"Nugget Bridge… is that like a competition or something?" he asked as the man smirked and went on to go about the challenge to the blond shinobi.

"Here we have five hometown trainers, each forming a gauntlet of Pokémon; One-On-One, battles that test your skill as a trainer. Defeat all five and win a prize… but be careful, losing holds its own risks… because the price to pay is 500 Poké" he called out as Naruto realized the rules of this now. It was something of a carnival game. Defeat five trainers in a row and win a prize…

"What's the prize?" Naruto asked as the man could see some interest in him as he pulled out what looked like a golden nugget and smirked.

"The prize young man is this Gold Nugget, worth clearly ten times the amount needed to play… a whopping 5000 Poké" he said as the audience cheered in eagerness to claim that prize. Naruto smirked. A chance to win back ten times the amount of money… not mention this would help give his Pokémon some experience and help him get some supplies and food for later

Reaching into his pocket for the five hundred Poké he had, he smirked and accepted the challenge… all while the man smiled and ushered him along the path before Kurama finally spoke up…

" **He's up to something, brat** " he warned as Naruto nodded… he could tell something was up just by looking at the guy, but if he was actually honest with him about the Gold Nugget then it was worth checking out… besides whatever he was up to… it was better to find out himself than let someone else get scammed because of it.

As the blond shinobi approached the first trainer, he was surprised to see a young boy maybe around the same age as Ash with a smirk. "So, you're the first customer? Nice to meet you" he said as Naruto smirked.

"You too, I'm Naruto… and this is Riolu" he said as the blue Pokémon finished his apple and smirked, ready to fight while the boy nodded.

"Alright, so you ready to go?" he asked as Naruto smirked, Riolu taking the field as the boy tossed out his Pokémon of choice… a Pokémon that Naruto saw before… a fearsome Rattatta appeared and was ready to fight. And with that, the young trainer made the first move. "Rattatta, use Bite" he ordered as the small rat rushed at the blue dog with mouth wide open as Naruto and Riolu smirked.

"Force Palm" Naruto said as the blue dog sidestepped the purple rat and slammed his paw into its back before a shockwave coursed through its body, and it fell defeated in one hit.

"R-Rattatta?!" the young boy cried as Naruto smirked before he noticed the boy running to check on his Pokémon as Naruto did the same… Thankfully it was knocked out and the boy just sighed, reaching into his backpack and pulling out what seemed to be a diamond-shaped container before it was opened and spread across the purple Pokémon, causing it to twitch slightly.

Soon enough, it was back on its feet, albeit a bit wobbly before it was recalled into its Poké Ball by the young boy as he smiled a bit nervously. "T-that was… What even was that?" he asked as Naruto smiled.

"Riolu's a fighting type Pokémon so it's super effective against normal" he answer, something he knew off the top of his head by this point while the boy just smiled at that.

"Well I guess that's one strong Pokémon… Mister R was looking for strong and rare Pokémon…" he said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Mr.… R…?" he asked unsure as Kurama perked up as the boy explained…

"Yeah, Mister R… he's the one who got us together and told us to tell him if there are any strong or cool Pokémon…" the boy said as Naruto immediately knew something was up. Nodding his head, he proceeded to the next trainer while keeping his thoughts to himself. Kurama was now awake and sensing for any negative emotions from people around him…

…

Elsewhere, a certain raven haired Uchiha was busy looking towards a Pokémon that resembled a crow wearing a hat, cawing from a nearby tree... Zorua stood behind his trainer as Itachi walked up to it, his Sharingan spinning. "Show me" he ordered as the Murkrow gave one last caw before its eyes soon had a reflection of the Sharingan, its memories being shown through the use of his Tsukyomi as Itachi nodded his head, ignoring the pain in his eyes.

So, it seemed that Naruto had obtained his second badge, while unneeded, Itachi decided to keep tabs on the blond shinobi with his Murkrow slowly following behind him… He also wanted to know if he too was being stalked by something… Itachi knew that whatever was following him for the past week left when he encountered Naruto… and from the memories he obtained from Murkrow… it did take an interest in him before leaving after the events at Mt. Moon.

Though he couldn't believe he was blown back by the explosion the Clefairy caused… That was perhaps bad luck on the ninja's part.

Recalling Murkrow back into his Poké Ball, he looked back at Zorua before he heard a buzzing from his pocket. Reaching in it, he picked up a small cell phone and scanned the number calling. Answering, the Uchiha spoke up into the other end. "Go ahead" he said with a small smile.

" _Yeah, I got your call… Naruto's doing well as a trainer, isn't he_ " an old man's voice echoed out as Itachi nodded and placed it on speaker phone.

"From what I just learned, he has already obtained his second badge… I sent Murkrow to keep tabs incase whatever was following us was with him…" Itachi said as there was silence awaiting the Uchiha to finish. "Whatever was following me was trailing Naruto up until Mt. Moon… and adds that to this whole Arcades thing-"

" _Yeah, I know… did you tell him I was here_?" the old man asked as Itachi smirked.

"Why ruin the surprise?" he asked as the old man laughed… oh boy, he could imagine his face when they actually met again.

" _Still, from what you told me, he's heading to the Pokémon League and training some Pokémon as well-hey, down boy… heel_ …" the old man muttered as Itachi could only assume that was his Pokémon deciding to play with him.

"Naruto is heading to Vermillion City… and I informed him to meet me at Maiden's Peak… I take it you will be there are well…?" the Uchiha asked as the voice on the other end laughed.

" _Yeah, but first I'm heading to Porta Vista in a few weeks… they're having that Bikini contest, or so I heard_ " the voice called out before Itachi rolled his eyes, of course he would bring that up… Before he could say anything else, a sound of an explosion was heard on the other end, causing the Uchiha to wonder what was happening to his superior… " _Hey, brat… I need to let you go… I was discovered_ -"

" _Hey, What the heck are you doing you here you old_ -"

*Click*

Itachi looked at his cell phone with no emotion before sighing… honestly, he didn't quite understand that man sometimes…

…

"Hey brat… I need to let you go… I was discovered-" an old man said before he was interrupted by what seemed like a woman wearing a Black Team Rocket uniform while another grunt appeared looking at him with a glare.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing here you old man?" he demanded as the old man merely smirked and reached for a Poké Ball in his sleeve. With a smile on his face, behind him what seemed to be a small orange dog with black stripes around it looked at his master curiously?

"Old man huh, you brats should give me a bit more respect. I'm not just some old man… I'm a big deal here…" the man said as the female Rocket Grunt glared at him…

"Big deal alright… you just walked in our hideout and act like it's just another day" she hissed as the man didn't even seem fazed. But seriously though, who does something like that.

"Listen gramps… I don't know who you are or what your business here is… but if you co-operate with us and give us your Pokémon… we'll let you go this once…" the man said while he reached for his own Pokémon.

"That's a tempting offer… but not one I'm interested in… tell you what though, if you tell me what I want to know I'll be on my way…" the old man said as the girl glared at him. Was he insulting them?

"You got a lot of nerve old man… I don't know who you are but we'll teach you to respect Team Rocket-" the male grunt said before he was interrupted when the "old man" suddenly appeared right before him and punched him in the gut, making him fall to the floor unconscious.

"Well… I tried being nice about it… but I guess we'll have to play it the hard way…" he muttered before looking at the female Rocket, who took a step back. What just happened, the old man… he just moved so fast and took out her associate without even trying… "So, you ready to co-operate yet or are you just going to try and stop me?" he asked while cracking his knuckles as his Growlithe howled, ready for battle before the woman fell on her butt in panic…

"How did you… who the hell are you?" she demanded as she got back up glaring while the man smirked… Finally someone asked him.

"Who am I…?" he laughed before he threw down a smoke bomb and what looked like a Poké Ball before the Rocket was forced to bear witness to what could be considered some style of Japanese play or something as the man was now on a rock-like rhino and striking some kind of funny pose. "I am the man of legends and valor, the shinobi that makes the women swoon over in passion and the men grumble in inconsistency…" he said as he gave a wide smirk.

"The sage that holds the Will of Fire and the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku… The world knows me as the Great Sage, Jiraiya the Gallant" he introduced as the woman kept on staring at the introduction in disbelief… not sure how to process that- wait, Jiraiya… the same Jiraiya that wrote the Icha-Icha series...

Yes in order to make some money in the Pokémon World, he decided to write some of his genius works… and surprisingly they all took off… even Sam was a fan of his literature… though preferred the Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi the most…

The woman glared at him, holding a deep resentment for the toad sage.

"How dare you try to invade Team Rockets base you horrible pervert" she demanded as Jiraiya smirked. A pervert… Him…? Sorry, but he wasn't a pervert…

He was a Super Pervert, and it was Research… now he had to wrap this up and prepare to head out towards Porta Vista… maybe he could invite Sam since he helped him and the brats out when they came to Kanto… But enough about that, he had work to do. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed what seemed to be a badge and smirked.

"And I'm not some pervert… I'm a member of the International Police… so you and your friends are coming with me" he said, showing proof of his alliance with the force as the woman reached for her own Pokémon to put up a fight. It didn't take very long to beat her…

Still he would have to admit, wherever he was, this was sure a whole lot different than the Elemental Nations… and with Itachi exploring Kanto and him joining the International Police for any leads on Arcades… it was sure to hopefully turn up something… Still with Team Rocket running around, he just hoped the brat didn't do anything too foolish or brash while they were here…

…

" **Calm down, brat… you already won… It's over** " Kurama said annoyed as Naruto frowned, crossing his arms while thinking about the events that lead up to this current situation… Not only was that guy, Mister R a Team Rocket recruiter… not only was he using other trainers to either steal their Pokémon after they were weak or try to recruit others with lies of grandeur and glory… but he even had the balls to say he could even become a top grunt.

Top… Grunt…?

Naruto Uzumaki was no one's grunt… He was Naruto F#$king Uzumaki… the Orange Sage of Konoha, the one who was going to be the Hokage… no way he was going to be some just some "Top Grunt"

Kurama rolled his eyes, apparently he forgotten he was still technically a Genin… which was the ninja term for Grunt. Overpowered thanks to his awesome chakra and grace grunt… but a grunt to the Hokage… nonetheless...

Praise the Grunt King… Naruto Uzumaki…

Not only that but he had to turn his Gold Nugget into the police as "Evidence." The only good thing that came out of this was that he beat a Team Rocket thug in the area… trained his Pokémon up and taught the kids a bit about Pokémon Battling, heck some of them were actually good trainers and were thinking about entering the League themselves soon. Still at least he got his money back…

"…This seemed like a waste of time…" Naruto complained as he walked down the road, heading to Vermillion City… well at least he still got some food and supplies from that loan Jenny gave him for helping bring in the Rocket… But still, he wished something more came out of this…At least a new Pokémon or something…

Poli?

Turning his head, he noticed a Pokémon looking at him in one of the ponds staring at him curiously; it was blue and resembled that of some kind of tadpole that reminded him of his first time trying to summon the toads back during the Chunin Exams… From what he remembered… it was a Polliwog or something…

As it submerged back into the water… Naruto stood determined… He needed a water type Pokémon for his team anyways… and what better one to get than one still around Cerulean City? Kurama however just went back to sleep, not really caring either way.

…

 **Alright so it's was a bit more a shorter chapter to get into Naruto's own journey to Vermillion City, however he is still going to be appearing in certain locations such as the Hidden Village, Bill's Lighthouse and some other locations… But by this point I'm going to try to be moving away from Ash's journey and focusing on Naruto's independent story.**

 **And now we have our favorite Toad Sage; Jiraiya. To be fair though, I was foreshadowing this several times… with his call to Professor Oak, his name mentioned by Itachi to even Celibi being a fan of his books due to her… "Taste in literature."**

 **Now as for his Pokémon, his main one is going to be Growlithe and eventually Arcanine for several reasons. Both of them have a strong resemblance to one another and have a fire element. They both have strong wills and loyalty to those they want to protect and are both considered legends in their own right.**

 **The other Pokémon Jiraiya has currently is a Rhyhorn for his "Introduction" and with plans of him getting a Kecleon down the road… for "research." So with that being said, Leave a like, comment, roast, advice, concern, thoughts, ideas or other and thanks for reading…**

 **That being said… I also want to ask you guys something. I know I asked earlier if you wanted to see side-stories about the other characters when they aren't with Naruto in a current region… so how about this…?**

 **Earlier I brought up an idea of me adding in OCs that readers could make as an Easter-egg to those reading… so long as they didn't fully impact the overall plot. Instead of impacting the overall story for Sennin Arcades, what if those character you guys created made appearances in those side-stories… think of it as a Pokémon Chronicle's version of Sennin no Arcades, featuring characters that make a small cameo as a shout out to those reading as well as keep the main story in check and fill out some missing pieces that might be brought up when I focus on Naruto's own journey.**

 **Jiraiya, Itachi, and so on are going to be having their own adventures away from Naruto, who I'm going to be mainly focusing on, especially in the regions that are coming later like the Orange Islands… Hoenn and Sinnoh… and eventually if I add it, Unova, Kalos and Alola… which is going to be an "Ultra Beast" all together…**

 ** _*Gets slapped by Mimikyu for horrible pun*_**

 **My bad sense of humor aside… It's a thought anyways and nothing's concrete so if you guys have any thoughts on this then go ahead and let me know. I'm out and going to get some food… Peace.**


	14. Encounter

**Alright so here's the next chapter… though it's more like a filler part. Lately I've been having writer's block and I haven't been feeling all that motivated to write. Not to mention that I think I'm getting sick so yeah, this is going to be fun so with that being said I'll be updating Menma's Ultimate Encore, Sennin No Arcades, A New Hero's Arc and Jikkan no Kishi when I have feel better and have a clearer head.**

 **But until then… I DO NOT own Naruto or Pokémon; they belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively.**

"So… this is Amber Village" Naruto said as he looked at the gates of the small village that held nothing like the cities and towns he saw before. While the towns and cities each had multiple buildings and paved roads, Amber Village was a quiet and small settlement with log cabins and more open room, a lush greenwood surrounding the place with a small amount of smoke in the air from the charcoal being used for the fires in the multiple vendors shops.

From what the blond heard about this place, it was regarded as the "Azalea Town of Kanto…" whatever that meant? Still it was pretty nice to see a small change of pace from the multiple buildings that littered the cities and with that, the blond smirked, heading straight for the middle of town where the Pokémon center was located at for trainers.

Riolu just smiled as he followed his trainer while at the same time looking around in excitement. Clearly it was an amazing village to the blue dog's eyes, never seeing a human gathering such as this before and was interested in their wares they were selling.

"Go on, take your pick"

"This stuff is the freshest fish there is"

"Get Ultra Balls for discount"

Naruto and Riolu both stopped when they heard a voice they swore they heard before. Turning around to see a young girl they met earlier in their travels and no doubt about it either when he saw a familiar Jigglypuff behind her… they wondered why she was here. Wasn't she heading to Viridian?

"Step right up, try out wares…" said girl called out, albeit a bit calmer than last time. He didn't know Green for very long but it would appear that she nervous while attracting attention… probably for yet another one of her scams... Approaching her, Naruto smirked as he decided to go say hi… and maybe pull a small prank on her as well… Riolu just stayed quiet, seeing the grin the shinobi had and knew that trouble was brewing…

He knew that smirk… it was the same smirk that he would have for either upping their training, some kind of witty plan or a prank…

…

"Excuse me, sir? Would you like to buy some Ultra Balls and help a young girl out?" she asked as a man with shaggy and somehow gravity defying hair approached him hummed to himself. Now where does this seem familiar?

"I would… do you by chance have any Poké Balls…?" he asked in a calm tone before the girl raised a questioning brow at that. "Right… sorry but I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Kakashi… a Poké Ball Fanatic and I dream of owning one thousand Poké Balls" he said as Green looked at him funny, a Poké Ball fanatic… well she heard and seen weirder people before…

She still didn't understand while people worshipped inanimate objects… like "Lord Helix" or "The Log…"

"Just thinking of them would help me out… I'd even trade one of my Nuggets to someone to give me… let's say, ten or so…" he thought about it stoically as Green froze. A Nugget… as in a Gold Nugget…? Seeing the gleam in her eye, he smiled as he showed her one of his transformed clones as teased her a bit.

Kurama was honestly impressed with his Jinchuriki… he always a prankster and had a way of talking… now he was using it for something reasonable… but seriously… a Poké Ball Fanatic?

"Wait, you said… ten Poké Balls… right?" she asked as Kakashi seemed interested before she smiled and turned around… He ignored the fact that she was reaching into her bag and pulling out some paint resembling her own product's color scheme before she pulled out ten regular and not-to-have-been-painted Poké Balls. "Will this work…?"

"…Sure… A Nugget for a good ten Poké Balls work but are you sure? I don't want to be an inconvenience…" he said as Green said nothing before practically pushing them into his arms with a wide smile.

"No inconvenience, sir. In fact I think this is far more for me than it is for you… Thanks a lot… Mister… um, what's your name again?" she asked as the old man smirked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki… and this is Riolu…" he introduced himself as Riolu popped up on his shoulder, giving her a wide smile at the familiar face. Green however didn't return that smile and instead gawked at him before he released his transformation and gave her a familiar smirk. "Been a while, huh…?"

"…How…?" she asked as she dropped the Nugget and pointed a finger at him while Jigglypuff walked up to greet the blue dog she had met once before…

"Aura Guardian… remember?" he said with a smile, handing the Poké Balls back to her out of good will, to be fair, he wanted to see if she would have bought it and she did; hook, line and sinker…

"Yeah right… Aura Guardians use aura to be heroes and detect emotions and stuff" she called out as she done some research on them after meeting Naruto to avoid what to not do if she encountered another one. There was no way an Aura Guardian could shape-shift. "Now tell me, what the heck was that?!" she demanded all while being upset as Naruto shrugged.

"Ninja Magic?" he more asked then saying. Alright now he was just being a bit of a dick to her, but at least he wasn't lying about the ninja part. Green just glared at the blond. Picked up her Nugget and huffed. Jerk, if he didn't want to tell her than that was fine… but he didn't need to be an ass about it.

"Right… so why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with those other kids on some big Pokémon journey or something… wait, are they here too?" she asked, a bit nervous since she knew they would have figured her out by now. You could only get away with that Ultra Ball scam for so long before the paint gets smeared…

"I'm here because I wanted to take a break and go my own pace… besides after what happened at Mt. Moon…" he said as Green just gave him an emotionless glance… oh right, he was blown off the mountain or something… wait?

"How are you even alive after that?" she asked. He should have been in the hospital or something… Naruto smirked and opened his mouth before she interrupted him again. "And if you say Ninja Magic… so help me…"

"Relax… I'm not going to say Ninja Magic or Aura Guardian…" he reassured while she narrowed her eyes but at the same time nodded… "When I was born a giant egotistical Ninetales attacked and was sealed inside me to protect my hometown-"

Kurama just smirked, seeing his Jinchuriki being hit in the head by the clearly annoyed brat he was messing with, Heck, it reminded him of Minato and Kushina… accept the brat was far less violent than Kushina… and a bit more tolerable…

Fuck Kushina Uzumaki…

Heck, he could even remember her glaring at him… heck he could feel her glaring at him… but he digressed

"Y-You're an idiot… you know that right?!" she yelled flustered, clearly losing her patience as Naruto shook his head amused… He could dispel his clone and make a run for it, leaving the scam artist in her ire but he decided to at least have some positivity in their quickly worsening relationship before he smirked.

"So I've been told plenty of times…" he admitted while Green nodded her head with a bit of a glare aimed at him.

"Good!" she shouted out before Naruto continued.

"But I figured you tried to scam me… why not try the same and besides other than me giving you that fake nugget, it's not like I hurt you or something…" he stated while she blinked, looking at the Nugget she traded with the blond shinobi…

"Fake… you're telling me this isn't even real…?" she asked as Naruto smirked, and dispelled the clone, causing her to stare at her now-empty hand. Naruto knew she was going to try to kill him now… but at least it was nice seeing a familiar face. One that absolutely wanted to beat the hell out of him but then again Sakura did it to him all the time so not that big of a deal.

" **Kid… I question your views of a healthy relationship** …" Kurama muttered in some kind of emotion that was a mix of pity and lack of faith… that being said however it was funny seeing the kind, happy-go-lucky girl named Green now outright try to beat the grin off his vessel.

Riolu just stared on confused while Jigglypuff, now transformed back into a Ditto, did the same… It was weird seeing human's interact with on another especially her trainer.

"You're… infuriating… we haven't seen each other in so long and the first thing you do is scam me… don't you have any shame?!" she cried out as he finally caught her hands and got up… yup, just like Sakura.

"When we first met… you were trying to scam us. I don't have your money or anything" he replied as he pointed to the Poké Balls still in a pouch she gave him, "And you still have your merchandise… what's all that bad about saying hi to a friend" he asked as she kept her glare for a full three minutes before sighing.

"I don't like you…" she said bluntly as Naruto smiled, well a lot of people didn't like him… Neji, Gaara, heck even Kurama and yet they're all friend now-

"Speak for yourself brat, there's a difference between "like" and "tolerate" you know…" said fox spoke up as Naruto shrugged him off. Good enough for him anyways.

"So weren't you heading to Viridian City or something?" he asked as Green turned her head with a small blush.

"Well… I just figured that perhaps there were better scams to be had from this side of Cerulean City…" she said, not wanting to let him know that a week after she left the blond shinobi and the others, she was exposed by some handsome guy with raven hair and freaky red eyes… That Zorua was a cutie though…

"…You were caught weren't you" he finally said as Green flinched and not a hint of tact there either. Slowly she nodded before she smirked. Oh well so who cares if some mysterious hunk stopped her ways scams in Pewter than oh well… there were more fish to catch In Kanto, she just had to be a bit more careful not to get caught, something she could do with Ditty… speaking of which.

"Ditty, let's go…" She said, deciding to try another location as the Ditto gave a cry before looking back at Riolu, their meeting ending much better than their trainers for sure. Naruto however looked confused before piping in.

"Where are you going, Green?" he asked as the girl just gave him a small glare, it was none of his business… but perhaps she could still pay him back for that Nugget prank he pulled on her…

"I'm heading to Vermillion City tomorrow… I heard there was a fancy party there…" she said as she held out a boat ticket and smirked. "And with this little baby, I'm going straight to the top" What wasn't there to like, great food, scamming people, sunbathing, scamming people… seeing exotic Pokémon…

Did she mention the fortune she was sure to make as well… Perhaps she could even make a few trades while she was at it… Naruto however looked at her unconvinced on that before shrugging. "Too bad though, these cost a lot of money… I even hear they have… a Ramen selection there that you wouldn't believe."

Seeing him perk up from the mentioned Ramen selection, something that she learned from their small talk in Mt. Moon when the others were going on doing who knows what… "And you can't have any-"

"Alright, let's go" he said bluntly as Riolu and her looked at him confused. What did that mean? "Just let me get Riolu and the others healed… we'll head out tomorrow…"

"Hahaha- yeah, no" she said flatly as Naruto shrugged it off before he realized something… sure he might have took some time off here and there but if Green was behind him and didn't catch up until who knows when…

"How did you beat me here?" he finally asked as Green blinked before she smirked and called out a Pokémon that resembled some kind or yellow or gold creature with its eyes either closed or slants. Reaching for his Pokédex, he skimmed over the details… Abra huh…

"Still doesn't answer my question though-" he said before Green and the Pokémon both disappeared with Teleport, leaving Naruto and Riolu in shock "How did they… did they just Teleport?!" he cried out as Kurama seemed interested. It resembled the Hiraishin that his dad was known for… or at least according to Kurama.

"…Well at least it won't be as boring anymore" Naruto said with a smirk as he headed to the Pokémon Center.

…

Back in Konoha, a certain perverted cyclops stared at a small stone monument… a new name now etched into it that filled him with despair and sadness… He didn't know how he was alive but he was. The Jonin was alive and well while his student had passed away. "Killed in Action" according to Danzo…

He knew the truth though… he heard rumors about Danzo becoming desperate about the Akatsuki and after what happened to the village, he could only assume this was just a means to stall for time. If the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was gone then the Akatsuki wouldn't have been an issue until a few more years…

But at what cost…? A shinobi was a shadow that endured the pains of the world, to protect the ones they loved and carry out their duties. But being killed off by Danzo and the ways he did it were not anything close to dying the ways of the shinobi.

Oh yes, they had that little service, the villagers crying as well as his friends while the Anbu Ni pursued that blue haired woman wherever she went. Not only that, but Danzo used his death to petition for his role. With Tsunade-Sama in a coma and the village in its state as well as the Jinchuriki… "Sacrificing his life for the village" The Daimyo had no other choice but to enlist a replacement.

He personally didn't want to become Hokage but it was better him than Danzo. Three days after he left to the Five Kage-Summit, Kakashi decided to do some digging with Yamato in anything the old war-hawk might have done to manipulate the events and safe to say when Anko and Sai came back, they both agreed to help.

What they found and discovered sickened them. This was planned. Naruto was going to wear him and Pain out so Danzo could eliminate both their leader and a threat. Sure he would have given away a Jinchuriki… but according to the root they interrogated afterwards it was clear this was a plan in the making for a long time.

Funny… and after that, Danzo still died, by the hands of Sasuke no less. He didn't want to say it but he was happy that Sasuke killed the bastard. It saved him the trouble himself. And now that everything was coming to light, the shinobi could only look on and wait for this so-called shinobi war that he heard was going to happen from Gaara.

"Kakashi-Sensei…" a voice piped in as he turned around to see his truly last student behind him. Sure Sasuke might have been his student at one point but it was clear whose side he was on now. He was in the Akatsuki… and apparently was willing to destroy the Leaf Village. "Tsunade-Sama is awake… she wanted to see you" the Chunin said as Kakashi nodded solemnly.

As he left, Sakura Haruno just stared at the Memorial Stone. Many memories rushing to her about the blond idiot she would always scold. It was no shock that the other Rookie 12 members took it the hardest out of the villagers, minus a few acceptations such as the Ichirakus or Konohamaru. Glaring at the stone, she felt sick. Sick that this was how he was remembered now.

Just a name on a stone instead of a face carved in the mountains. He seemed like he was going to do it… his silly dreams of being the Hokage were looking realistic and now they were gone. She wasn't sure if Tsunade was going to go back as the Hokage or not. First losing Jiraiya and now Naruto was affecting her more than some would realize.

Still… they had a job to do… a war to win… and that was what they were fighting for. They wouldn't let Naruto's Sacrifice be in vain and while she might not have been able to skin the elder herself… She would admit that some of the enemies on the Akatsuki she was going to fight would look eerily similar to one Danzo Shimura.

That she promised. Looking up to the Hokage Monument, she let out a small smile. Now that she thought about it… that idiot's face would've looked great next to her teacher's…

...

"Why can't I revive them…?" Kabuto muttered angrily as he once again tried the Edo Tensei to bring back another soul for the war. Behind him, Sasuke and Tobi seemed curious.

"From what you told us, you should have been able to easily bring them back" Sasuke said as he looked at the snake-like shinobi while Kabuto glared. It should have been simple. He could bring back the deal like he did before but for some reason they weren't returning. Why wasn't his Jutsu working for them?

"Regardless… it doesn't matter. Perhaps it's for the best. You viewed Itachi and Naruto as brothers… why spit on their peace and have them fight in this war. Besides, while this puts us back a bit we can still move on with the plan. Even a subtle amount of chakra from the Kyuubi can substitute it as well as the chakra that Sasuke was able to acquire from the Hachibi Jinchuriki…"

They just needed time… and what better way to stall was there than a full out war. It wouldn't matter soon anyways… because as soon as they captured the Hachibi and found a way to reclaim the Kyuubi… then the Juubi would be revived. And his Project Tsuki no Me would begin. Still it did make things confusing…

According to Kabuto… his Jutsu was able to make the dead come back as summons so why couldn't those three shinobi in particular… still it made no difference in the end. He would retrieve his eyes regardless and perhaps it was for the best. Itachi and Naruto were dangerous… not for just their skills but for their actions. How did Naruto turn Nagato against him… and why couldn't he summon him back from the dead.

Something was going on… and he didn't like it… sensing the arrival of Zetsu, he turned his head in attention.

"We were able to locate the body… **but the Rinnegan is destroyed** … all we can do now is proceeding with the plan until we find her… unless Kabuto wants to try to summon him again-"

"Shut up" he snapped with anger as Obto spoke.

"Kabuto… this was a setback due to Danzo's actions… And we are unable to summon some shinobi or have a means to acquire the Rinnegan. You will solve this problem for me or else my plans will face complications… That is your current objective and until then we will fight the shinobi forces for the Hachibi Jinchuriki…" And with that, he left in his ninjutsu while Sasuke huffed and left.

Zetsu however stayed quiet. Something wasn't right, Kabuto was using the Jutsu correctly but for some reason he couldn't summon those three back from the dead… so without the Rinnegan their plans… his plan of reviving his mother was now in jeopardy. But that lead him to think of something. If their souls weren't being summoned then they aren't in the pure land. And if they aren't in the pure land

Then where were they…?

…

 **Alright so here we go and a little bit of a foreshadowing here but for now we have Naruto's newest traveling buddy, whether she likes it or not… still around this time, Ash should be in the Hidden Village with Bulbasaur and the others so there's that. Next is the small fact I want to address I think it's clear to assume that the Naruto Cannon was shot to hell by this story so I'm going to be making some heavy changes to the war arc and since Naruto, Itachi aren't in play in the war… it's going to make things a whole lot more interesting.**

 **Back in Kanto I'm probably going to put in one or two more filler chapters before Naruto reaches Vermillion City as well as have him reunite with Ash. But Here's my question… do you want Naruto to go with Ash on the S.S Anne or continue his adventures and head straight to Maiden's Peak.**

 **And with all of that I have one last thing to say… Have a good day/night and see you all next time.**


	15. Notice

Alright, so this is not a chapter and more of a message, simply put I'm going to be taking some time off for several reasons... the first and main reason is that lately my life has been busy and while dealing with it I've been having a hard time writing anything. So until things calm down as well as I can get more motivated in my writing, I'll be taking a few days-weeks off.

In the mean time I'll be trying to come up with better quality chapters and be back with updated stories.

I apologize for the inconvenience but right now with everything happening at once, preparing for summer and worse, me having to possibly look for a new job... yeah let's just say I need to deal with all of this before I can get into anything else at the moment.


	16. Daycare Mists

**alright everyone, been a while and** a **lot has happened and also... I kind of had to do this chapter on a smart phone with a mix of spell check and instant auto correct so if you see any errors typos or other, please let me know. With that being said, I don't own Pokemon or Naruto and they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we" came the voice of one Naruto Uzumaki as Green frowned, crossing her arms with a steady and stern glare as if it was his fault, and sort of was to some degree as he was the one to say they could cut through the forest and save time while she ordered to stay on the road, all while Riolu just continued to eat his apple and look at the two bickering children.

"That's putting it one way... Naruto" Green muttered, annoyed at him with a small frown on her face and a sigh leaving her mouth. Looking back, they were only lost because Naruto wanted to "Take a shortcut" and left them lost in the middle of the forest, near the middle of the day, surrounded by Pidgey and Spearow and worse of all spent an hour talking about what kind of "Exotic Ranen" was on the boat.

After a good ten minutes, she just tried to ignore him, debating whether or not having her Jiggly put him to sleep while she ditched him was the best course of action... but she knew he'd find her and deal with that down the road so instead she just decided to get over it for now.

"So, This guy uses electric Pokémon, know anything about him, Green?" Naruto asked as the brown haired con-artist looked at him with a wuirked eyebrow. She wasn't much of a typical trainer who went after the badges but thinking a little about it...

"From what one would guess he wold use Pokémon from Kanto, most gym leaders tend to use regional variants found there." It would seem strange for a gym leader in Kanto to use a Pokemon from from somewhere like Sinnoh or Hoenn as an ace... while it isn't considered impossible and several gyms could use Pokémon from other regions, they normally use native ones to encourage trainers to explore their region and help inspire attributes of that specific type, such as Cerulean's water types or Pewter's rock type.

"Alright... I guess" the blonde shinobi said as he placed his hands in his pockets and continued to head out with Green right in front of him. "So when does the ship leave anyways?" Naruto asked ad Green thought about it before shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

Probably around a week or so... you can probably get your badge before it leaves if we get there fast enough" she explained as Naruto smirked, that sounded great to him while Riolu smiled at the thought of heading to get a badge while at the same time getting to be on a cruise ship, despite not really knowing what it was...

"So you still plan on using Sandshrew then?" Green asked as Naruto nodded, looking at his choices, Sandshrew seemed to be 1the best choice. Riolu was his back up while Beedrill and Poliwag were not exactly suited for this type of thing.

"Sandshrew is honestly the best bet.. mostly because I don't think the others can handle any electric moves yet. Poliwag won't last long..." Naruto admitted before looking up at the sky while taking in the beauty of the silent forest scenery.

However, before they could do anything more...

"Hold it, you Pokémon theves!" A voice called out before they were greeted with an old woman glaring at them in furious rage, "You won't escape from me this time!"

"Huh... wait, hold on a minute, we aren't thieves" Naruto cried out as he tried to explain while Green paled slightly as she noticed the man held a weapon, or rather a small tree branch in his hands as a means of trying to intimidate them.

"Don't lie, you might look like a couple of kids but I won't let you deceive me again" the older man said as Naruto reached for his Poké Dex.

"We're telling the truth, honest... just take a look" the blond shinobi stated, holding the small hand-held device to the old man as it began to introduce the young trainer.

"I am Dexter, a Poké Dex that was designed and given to help Naruto Uzumaki on his travels... if I am lost or destroyed then I cannot be replaced" it said as Naruto was thankful for learning that little bit of info from Daisy when he was about to leave.

Green quickly nodded her head and tried to leach onto the blond shinobi with a smirk. "I'm with him, just a humble trainer just exploring the world" she said as Naruto looked at her a bit funny. He would have said something but was interrupted by the other man.

"...Alright, I understand. Sorry about that then... my name is Henry... people just call me the Daycare Man though" he introduced as he tossed the branch away and crossed his arms as Naruto and Green were a little more relaxed.

"Hey, what did you mean about Pokémon theives?" Green asked, curious why a Daycare owner would go to such lengths to attack people, or try to chase them away with a branch as Henry nodded his head and headed back to his home.

"I'll tell you at home... i dont like the idea of leaving you kids with those thieves around, trainers or not." he said as the two just looked at each othet and began to follow the man.

* * *

As the group made their way back to the small house, Naruto looked over in amazement as several types of Pokemon went up to greet them with curiosity and excitement. "Wow, This is almost like Old man Oaks lab, huh Riolu" Naruto said as Green looked at the different Pokemon with a smile. "So why do you have all these Pokemon here... what's a Daycare anyways...?"

 **"Not even you can be this dumb** **brat"** Kurama said as the large beast's thoughts were similar to the others before Green muttered something before Henry spoke up.

"Most or some trainers leave some of their Pokémon here to train... other than someone else I know, I think I might be the only Daycare in Kanto" he said as Naruto nodded, he figured it was something like that, just wanted to make sure.

"So about these thieves you were talking about" Naruto said to change the subject while Green looked at the man with confusion on her face as Henry nodded.

"Right, well you see I never saw them face to face but there were times that the Pokemon would act strange, one moment they would be normal and the next they would be in a daze of sorts. Whenever that happened I would return them to their Poké Balls... but the thing is that sometimes the Pokemon are released from their Poké Balls and I have to return them again before whatever happens passes. this has been happening for three days now" he explained as both of the trainers frowned.

"Three days... and you haven't told anyone or went to the police or anything?!" Green asked loudly while the daycare employee just sighed.

"I had tried before but every time I did the Pokémon would always act up and no one comes this way all that often, the only people that know about this place are several trainers who stumbled upon this place on accident on their travels. But I'm still a person who loves Pokemon and raising them is my pride and joy, there's no way I would allow anyone to hurt or poach them."

The other two said nothing before silently agreeing on something. "Do you want us to help you, Daycare Man?" Naruto asked as Henry was caught off guard. "Me and Green are pretty skilled trainers so we can handle ourselves" Naruto boasted a bit as Riolu smirked while raising a hand up in a form of cheer.

"If someone or something is stealing or poaching Pokémon then we should check it out, we can head out tommorow and get help in the closest town" Green added as Henry smiled in thanks. As they began to talk about a plan, Riolu merely looked outside at thedark sky, having a feeling about tonight.

* * *

Outside, a group of people were looking at the area surrounding the house of the daycare center and smirked.

"So, do you think this will work out?" a woman's voice echoed out into the night as a man's voice answered her.

"I'm sure it will, let's just leave it to our dear friend here" he said as a Pokémon stood between them and smirked before releasing a large cloud of pink mist down to the Daycare. As they waited for the Pokémon to be attracted by the Sweet Scent the two laughed into the night while their trap was set.

As Naruto meanwhile was sleeping, Green just sighed as she laid down on her sleeping bag and sighed. This while thing made no sense, were the Pokémon being brainwashed or possessed? The more she thought about it the more she found herself confused. Closing her eyes, she tried to rest while thinking of a reasonable idea before she noticed something standing up.

Riolu was sleeping normally before a scent entered the room, one of great delight and relaxation. Seeing it get up and sleep walk to the open window, Green got up and screamed, rushing to the window while waking up Naruto in the process.

"Huh... what, what's going on, what's up?!" the whisker marked trainer shouted as Riolu was shook by Green and came back to its senses. "Green, is something the matter?" Naruto asked firefly as the girl turned to him with a glare not specifically at him before they both heard Henry from down stairs

Running down the atairs, Naruto noticed several Pokemon released from their Poké Balls and were trying to head out the door that was blocked by Henry. "Henry-"

"Naruto, Green. The Pokémon are" he shouted out to him as Naruto and Green both helped him out while trying to return the different types in their Poké Balls. "I'll hold down the door... hurry!" he cried out as Kurama spoke up.

 **"Naruto, something is off, there's a vapour in the area and a force that's releasing the Pokémon from their prisions, use some of my power and negate the vapour controlling them and use tour Sage Mode to track it all at the source"** Kurama said as Naruto blinked. A vapour?

"What are you doing, Naruto?!" Green shouted out as she noticed him place his hands together and close his eyes before a faint orange or red aura formed a small, nearly unnoticeable cloak form before a burst of aura pushed out from Naruto and throughout the room, causing the Pokémon to freeze before calming down.

"What was that...?" Henry asked as Green felt the aura in the room begin to leave as well, it had to be some kind of Aura Guardian trick. All the while, Riolu looked at his trainer in shock but was more interested about something else than the form of scent that made it a way to his noise.

An orange aura... Naruto, his trainer, had a secondary orange aura... Looking deeper into it, he could barely see it dance within Naruto as Kurama quirked an eyebrow. Did that blue dog sense him from outside the seal?

Wasting no time, Naruto quickly sat down and gathered some natural energy to better amplify his aura before he sensed something by a nearby cliff and then noticed a similar source outside the house. Running out of the room, he quickly noticed something begin to move and before it could get away, Naruto blocked its escape with his yellow glowing eyes meeting the black eyes if the psychic type he swore he saw before.

"Is that a Drowzee?" Green asked before pulling out her Clefairy while Naruto called out Sandshrew. "Clefy, take that Drowzee down" she ordered as the Cleary began it's fight with the psychic type before Sandshrew joined in as well.

With a quick hand sign, Naruto made a clone that his itself in the bushes before calling out to the two Pokémon. "I'll be back, I think I found the one responcible, just hold down the fort here!"

While Green and Cleary were confused, Sandshrew nodded, anticipating the fight before Naruto ran off with Green cursing and following as best she could. That jerk... what was going on? As the two trainers left, Sandshrew and Cleary looked at one another and smiled. It was like Old times, the only difference was both were stronger now and both were ready to take the tapir-like Pokémon down.

* * *

Arriving to the cliff, Naruto made his way up before landing behind a rock with Riolu clinging to his back. "You alright there, Riolu?" the blond asked as Riolu nodded before Naruto followed the gesture himaelf, his yellow eyes of his Sage Mode, now blue again. However, he quickly noticed he wasn't alone and went into a fighting stance to greet the ones responsible

He then quickly hawked before resisting the urge to point before eventually sighing into his hand. "You guys again..." Naruto groaned out as Cassidy and Butch turned to see the blonde shinobi and frowned.

"You... wait, aren't you that blond kid from Mt. Moon?" Cassidy called out, irritated that the same twerp that helped foil their plans and humiliated them stood before them.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your faces here again" Butch said as Naruto and Riolu frowned before noticing a cage filled with wild Pokémon that were most likely caught in the trap. Before he could say anything to retort, Green' s voice interrupted them all

"There you are... do you know what I had to do to keep up with you!" She shouted as her Jiggly floated down as she eyes her opponents before joining Naruto with a groan of her own. However, seeing something move, Green narrowed her eyes at the strange Pokémon that resembled a large flower, a Vileplume to be more precise. "Naruto, think you can hold them off?" Green asked as the other trainer just smirked before sending out his Beedrill, the large wasp hovering before them with a gleam in its eyes.

"Lets go, Riolu use Quick Attack, Beedrill, use Twin Needle!" he ordered as both Rockets fought back.

"Raticate, take down that blue dog immedietly!" The older blonde called out as the large rat went in for round two as Riolu met it head on, meanwhile Butch was preparing his offense against the second of the shinobi's Pokémon.

"Vileplume, use you Stun Spore" he called out as the large flower Pokemon let out a yellow pollen resembling most that the bug/poison type Pokémon avoided. Seeing it unable to get in close, Beedrill remained flying at a distance.

"Alright, let's go... we need to get going!" Green called out as she had her Ditto break the lock by having it shatter the mechanism with its pink goop that seeped into the hole and use transform into one of the rock Pokémon that was caught. With the Door now opened, the Pokemon all left their confinement and surrounded the Rockets that slowly realized they were now at a horrible disadvantage.

Before they could say anything, Beedrill and Riolu jumped back as the other Pokémon launched their own attacks, the Rockets screaming in pain before a small explosion sent them flying out of the forest with Raticate and Vileplume giving chase after them.

"Well... I guess we won?" Naruto said, unsure since his Pokémon didn't even get the chance to really fight. Riolu froqnex, having wanted to fight the large rat as Beedrill let out a buzzing sound of iritation... next time there would be no interuptions.

* * *

The next day, Naruto smirked as he and Green were about to head off with Green finishing her conversation with Henry and smiled. "You don't mind at all?" she asked in shock as the man smirked with his arms crossed.

"You guys helped me a lot, so this is the least I can do... just be sure to hang onto those eggs carefulky, alright?" He said as both trainers nodded their heads as thanks, despite Naruto feeling a bit sad for taking another Pokémon egg. While Riolu was given to him by Arcades, This felt a bit different since it could have been a child of two of the Pokémon at the daycare.

"Still, I feel a bit wrong about just taking an egg... I mean what if it hatches and wants to be with it parents?" Naruto asked as the older man smiled.

"Don't think of it as that, I already talked to the other Pokémon and they seemed fine with it" Henry said as the Pokemon gave their own cries of approval as Naruto merely nodded and took the egg from the other man.

"Alright, thanks... nice meeting you, Daycare Man" the blond called out as Green frowned a bit at the nickname Naruto chose to give the other man as they all headed off again. After they were out of sight, Henry smiled and returned to his other Pokémon.

"I guess something good came out of getting lost after all" Naruto said as Green nodded and held pm to her egg carefully as Naruto did the same for his. Looking up at the cloudless blue sky, Naruto smirked as he continued to head to Vermillion City, and his third badge.

* * *

 **Alright so here we go, sorry it took so long but shot happened and is still happening so here's something to show I'm not quite dead yet, so with that I hope you enjoyed and like always, criticism, comments, thoughts and other are appreciated. Have a good day and thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

Well this is not an update but a note.

* * *

The last few days have been bad for me and my health is getting bad, my chest is hurting so while not a chapter i want to apologize for the lack of updates and thank all of you for the support, im not by any means the best writer but i am happy to write. But if my health does get worse and sonething happens because of that, i like to thank all of you for the support.

Sorry for the Grimm update but i hope you all have a great new years


	18. Chapter 18

Right... so this is kind of embarrassing. I thought i posted this much earlier but i never did, so going back at the last major updates... i kind of feel like an ass. So to explain why i haven't updated or anything in the last good several months was a mix of me feeling like shit from my health and my general writer's block. A few months ago i typed a note to explain that my health is not as bad as i thought but still really sucks to live with constantly, plus all the other life-related stuff...

Back to the writer's block, lately when i looked at the stories i seem to just space out at times and can't think of how to write the next chapter, so i decided to take another break to try and get some inspiration, get rid of the writer's block and try to improve my writing skills in my spare time. Regarding the stories i do plan on continuing them as well as even going back and rewriting some of the chapters to flesh out the stories more, make longer chapters and try to be less repetative using certain words.

Stories i will be focusing on are...

Sennin no Arcades: Rewriten

Huntsman in the Grand Line

Drunken Recollections of a Hero

And Menma's Ultimate Encore.

...

Meanwhile...

The Legend of Link: Jikkan no Kisshi and A New Hero's Arc will be will be taking more of a back seat at the moment, due to things like me not planning where and how to take something from point A to point B. I'm thinking of making A New Hero's Arc a challenge for people to take if they're interested. Just PM me if you are.

I'll try to upload something soon. To everyone who waited for any updates, I'm sorry for the lack of communication on my end, as well as the fact i should have doubled checked to see if my last post explaining this was up. I screwed up bad. Also i want to thank everyone for the support for the stories and hope you still continue to enjoy them, i know I'm not the best writer.


End file.
